Cloud Cover
by Lady-Kudo
Summary: Consiguió lo que más anhelaba... alejarse del dolor, del sufrimiento, del acoso. Eso era lo único que había deseado todos estos años. Pero cuando finalmente lo logró, se vio obligado a volver a acercarse a aquellas cosas que tanto odiaba... y a algo mucho peor. "Recuerda, Uzumaki," le dijo al espejo. "Tu vida real está con tus amigos. Esto... solo es una pesadilla."
1. Prólogo: El Nacimiento de un Zorro

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Soy Lady-Kudo y esta es la primera vez que subo algo a ff.**

 **Es una lástima que este fanfic no sea uno de los que he escrito yo, pues es la traducción de un fic que en realidad le pertenece a la grandiosa SecretSky, y lo podéis encontrar en su perfil con el mismo nombre. Le pedí traducirlo porque su historia me enganchó por completo y además... me gusta que hagan de sufrir un poco a Naruto, aunque es de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Os aviso que es rated M por algo. Contiene temas de adultos, mal lenguaje, violencia y non-con (tranquilos que no es explícito... o al menos no mucho a mi parecer)**

 **Bueno, de todos modos, espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

 **Así que... Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Prólogo.

" _Nuestro carácter… es un presagio de nuestro destino, cuanta más integridad tengamos y mantengamos, más simple y noble será este destino."_

~George Santayana (1863-1952)

* * *

"¿Es él?" susurró un niño.

"Sí, es él. El _traidor_ " Fue la respuesta. Había sido pronunciada con malicia y con la menor intención de evitar ser escuchado. El pequeño muchacho rubio apenas se dio cuenta de aquellas palabras a la vez que se arrastraba detrás de un hombre alto, de mirada severa. Aún en estado de shock por la muerte de sus padres, las voces parecían llegar a él como sonidos sin sentido, parecido a las olas que rompen en las rocas. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Su vida estaba llena de sonrisas y sol, y al minuto siguiente todo era oscuridad y nubes. Naruto, con tan solo 5 años, no entendía los hechos en aquel momento, por qué estaba allí, ni por qué todos los niños en la casa habían tomado inmediatamente una fuerte aversión hacia él. Todo lo que sabía, es que no era bienvenido.

"Fueron sus padres, ¿no?"

"Sí, él es la razón por la que estamos aquí."

Los niños siguieron susurrando mientras lo guiaban arriba y le mostraban su nueva habitación en ese edificio de piedra extraño.

El sol brillaba desde el claro cielo azul sobre el chico rubio, mientras este permanecía sentado en el borde de un bosquecillo de madera dentro del área cercada, dibujando en el suelo con un palo. El gran edificio de piedra se alzaba cerca, y los niños corrían por el patio.

Un grupo de chicos se iba acercando. La pelota de fútbol pasó junto al árbol en donde él se encontraba, perdiéndose a unas pulgadas de distancia. Y ahí fue donde comenzaron los gritos.

"¡Ve a buscar la pelota, monstruo!"

"¡Ve a por ella, monstruo!"

Naruto se levantó y corrió a por el balón. Había rodado debajo de uno de los arbustos. Se arrodilló y lo arrastró hacia fuera a pesar de que las ramas trataban de aferrarse a su premio. Cuando se levantó, se encontró con los otros niños bloqueando su camino. Le habían seguido. Había tres de ellos. Un chico mayor que él. Tenía el aspecto de un niño que o bien era extremadamente gordo o extremadamente fornido. Los otros dos eran más delgados, más rápidos. Los tres lo estaban mirando con desagrado.

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo el niño robusto.

"¡Sí! ¡Corre!" agregó el segundo.

"Deberías de haber muerto con los traidores de tus padres," susurró el último, dejando que sus palabras colgaran en el aire.

El rubio les tendió la pelota, pero ninguno se movió para cogerla, por lo que comenzó a pasar por delante de los chicos de vuelta al patio.

"¡Hey, devuélvenos nuestra pelota!" gritó uno de los chicos más delgados, con la cara llena de pecas arruinadas por los signos de ira. Agarró a Naruto del brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás.

El rubio gruñó con rabia.

"¡Déjame solo!" gritó y se abalanzó hacia el muchacho pecoso, quien dio un grito de sorpresa y cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba. Dejó escapar un segundo grito y levantó su brazo. Había sangre en él, solo un pequeño rasguño, pero él parecía enfurecido.

"Tendrás que pagar por eso," dijo el niño robusto dándole a Naruto un fuerte empujón. El pequeño cayó al suelo, y al momento siguiente estaba siendo golpeado y pateado, rodeado por los tres chicos en la tranquilidad del bosque, el único sonido que se oía eran sus gritos.

"Coge sus brazos," ordenó el grandullón, y los otros dos lo inmovilizaron obedientes.

Naruto luchó, pateó y gritó, pero se detuvo cuando el mayor sacó algo metálico y platateado de su bolsillo. Una navaja.

"¡Déjame ir!" gritó con pánico. "¡Déjame ir!"

Incluso los otros dos parecían nerviosos mientras sostenía el cuchillo cerca de la cara de Naruto.

"Vas a pagar por lo que tú y tus padres hicieron ¿Cómo se llamaba? La Unidad del Zorro, ¿verdad? Vamos a ver si a su hijo le gusta ser un zorro."

Naruto no dijo nada. Su aliento salía en jadeos cortos por el miedo al sentir la presión del metal contra su mejilla. Los gritos no podían ser contenidos una vez que la navaja era arrastrada por su cara.

"Calladlo," dijo el mayor.

El niño de las pecas parecía dudoso, pero le cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras que el fornido continuó arrastrando el metal por su rostro. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces ... Naruto comenzó a perder la cuenta. Las húmedas lágrimas caían de sus pestañas mezclándose con la sangre en sus mejillas y goteando sobre el suelo. Había dejado de gritar y ahora mordía con fuerza el interior de sus mejillas, luchando en contra del dolor.

Finalmente se detuvo y los chicos lo dejaron ir. Se puso de rodillas y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, tocandose la cara y luego retirando las manos con un gemido al sentir la sangre pegajosa. Los otros dos chicos se sintieron un poco culpables al ver a la pequeña figura lamentándose en el suelo.

"Cállate, llorón," dijo el niño robusto. "Los monstruos no lloran."

"Debemos salir de aquí," dijo uno de ellos. Sonaba con un poco de miedo.

Los dos chicos delgados empezaron a alejarse de la sombra de los árboles.

"Lo merecías," siseó el mayor antes de volverse y seguirlos.

Más tarde, Naruto se fue llorando al director de la casa, Tsuyoshi... solo para descubrir que ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros adultos le importaba en lo más mínimo. El director de la casa solo lo empujó y le dijo que sería mejor acostumbrarse a ello o volverse rápido. Envió a Naruto a la enfermería, en donde una mujer lo revisó con frialdad y le cosió las heridas frescas de la cara, murmurando en voz baja. Había una palabra que Naruto había conseguido entender.

"Monstruo."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Odio como tratan a Naruto, pero a la vez me gusta XD**

 **Ya dije que me gusta que sufra, pero no solo él, también Rin de Ao no exorcist. Me pregunto si es algo normal... En todo caso, me gusta sufrir con ellos XD**

 **Pero esto es SOLO el principio.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, voy a deciros que publicaré dos veces al mes, una vez será al principio (entre los 10 primeros días) y otra vez al final (entre los 10 últimos). Creí que podría actualizar una vez a la semana, pero los capítulos son cada vez más largos y tardo un poco. Al final de todos los capítulos diré cuando será la próxima vez que actualice e intentaré no olvidarme XD Ya** **os digo yo de antemano que si no actualizo no es porque no tenga tiempo (siempre lo saco de donde sea) sino porque se me habrá olvidado XD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Próxima actualización: 4 de Septiembre.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Infierno

**Holi~ ¿qué tal? Yo mal :(**

 **Me asusté porque mi hermano le estaba cambiando el disco duro al ordenador y ahí es donde traduzco los capítulos, en el móvil le hago los arreglos, menos mal que mi otro hermano empezó a pelearse con él porque se estaba descargamdo una película cuando le quitó el disco duro XD**

 **Pero encima después de eso, cuando le hice los arreglos en el móvil, los borré sin querer... soy gafe.**

 **Aún así conseguí hacerlo, así que aquí lo teneiiis~**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 1: El Infierno.

 _"Amo la vida porque es lo que más hay."_

~Anthony Hopkins

* * *

 _ **10 años después...**_

Por fin. Ese sería el día en que todo iba a cambiar. Naruto apenas había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche por la emoción, y su mente hiperactiva lo había despertado a las 6 de la mañana, pero no le importaba. Eso le daba más tiempo para poder repasar todo. Mochila llena... comprobado. Cepillo de dientes, ropa, cartera... comprobado, comprobado y comprobado. Foto de sus padres y despertador-rana que brilla en la oscuridad. _Supercomprobado_.

Naruto se sentó con entusiasmo en el borde de su cama esperando a que todos los demás en el hogar se levantaran. Todavía estaban durmiendo en las camas cercanas a él. Ninguno se había movido a pesar de que no había intentado mantenerse tranquilo. Naruto oh-tan-accidentalmente, pateó la mochila y las cosas en su interior cayeron con un ruido metálico. Nadie se movió. Naruto miró de nuevo su reloj. 6:30 ¡Aaaaaargh! ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente? No podía soportarlo más. Cogió su mochila y bajó pisando fuerte por las escaleras del dormitorio (en voz baja, por supuesto), balanceando la mochila contra la pared. Esto hizo un satisfactorio y potente ruido que disonaba a través de las paredes. Una puerta a lo largo del pasillo se abrió, y una cara cansada y de mal humor asomó la cabeza mirando a Naruto.

"¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo tanto ruido?"

Naruto sonrió con descaro, impasible.

"Me voy hoy, Tsuyoshi, ¿recuerdas?"

Tsuyoshi lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Crees que me he olvidado? Joder, gracias a Dios. Por desgracia, no es hasta dentro de tres horas, así que o bien vas a la cama o bien te sientas en algún lugar y te callas."

La puerta se cerró de golpe. _Ahí va un hombre que nunca tuvo la intención de trabajar con niños_ , pensó Naruto. _Por otra parte_ , pensó con orgullo, _ya apenas soy un niño_. A los 15 años, Naruto era de altura media, delgado y resistente. Había aprendido a recibir un golpe y era muy ágil y rápido corriendo.

No hacía falta decir que la "casa", no había sido una casa para él. Pero _ahora_... **no** mañana **ni** al día siguiente, sino _hoy_ , en ese increíble y maravilloso día, ¡Naruto iba a abandonar esa miserable basura!

* * *

Él sonrió mientras se acomodó en el blando sofá de la sala de profesores y encendió la televisión. Normalmente, le castigarían sin poder entrar en su propia habitación durante semanas solo por estar ahí, pero bueno, si se iba hoy, ¿qué podían hacer?

Naruto miró su reloj. 8 am. Había estado viendo la televisión durante más de una hora. Manchas de colores espeluznantes bailaban alrededor de la pantalla mascullando galimatías: los dibujos animados de la mañana. Parecían empeorar cada año, o tal vez era que él estaba creciendo. De cualquier manera, las figuras coloridas de la televisión eran casi tan inteligentes como un montón de mierda. Bostezó y se estiró. Solo una hora más. Una más y entonces... ¡la libertad! Naruto rió, poniéndose de pie en el sofá, levantó una espada imaginaria en el aire y dijo con un acento escocés pasable,

"¡Mis querrrrrridos conciudadanos, hoy es un día que cambiarrrrá todos los días. Hoy dejamos esta mazmorra para asaltar el castillo. Hoy tendrrrremos nuestra LIbeRRrrRRRrrTAAAAD!" Esta última palabra parecía haber sido gritada demasiado alto, ya que la puerta se abrió y Tsuyoshi entró en la habitación irritado.

"¡Así que aquí es dónde estabas! Fuera ¡AHORA!"

Naruto se revolvió en el sofá y se bajó de él rápidamente, pasando por debajo de la mano que amenazaba con golpearlo en la cabeza.

"¡Este es tu último día aquí." Tsuyoshi gruñó. "¡No voy a dejar que destroces el lugar justo el día que te vas! ¡Sal a la calle y siéntate en los escalones!"

No se estaba tan mal fuera. La débil luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de un cielo gris, pero el aire era claro y fresco. Naruto se recostó en los escalones con su mochila junto a él, y simplemente disfrutó de la sensación del viento suave moviendo su cabello. El aire parecía prometer libertad, esperanza, cosas mejores, y todo eso vendría una vez que él estuviera fuera de esas grandes puertas de hierro. El tiempo pasó lentamente y Naruto lo alternó entre extenderse sobre los escalones con los ojos cerrados y mirar a su alrededor, memorizando cada detalle de la casa con la deliciosa sensación de que nunca tendría que dar un paso más en su interior. Sobre la entrada de piedra colgaba un letrero descolorido, 'Fundación Safe Haven'. Naruto resopló. Los niños del hogar le habían dado un nombre mucho mejor, 'Infierno'. No fue tan malo, supuso. Ninguno de ellos fue tratado mal. Simplemente era un lugar descuidado y lleno de mala gente. Para Naruto, el nombre 'Infierno' le había sonado perfecto. Era irónico. El lugar estaba lleno de demonios, pero él era el que tenía la etiqueta de demonio.

Tsuyoshi hizo una salida oportuna desde la puerta principal justo cuando Naruto estaba pensando en eso. Miró al chico rubio sentado en los escalones. Era la misma expresión que utilizaba siempre al mirarlo. Naruto se quedó perplejo. Tsuyoshi le dio un vistazo a su reloj.

"Tu nuevo tutor debe estar aquí pronto."

Naruto solo asintió, comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Había intentado no pensar demasiado sobre el encuentro en sí, trató de no hacerse esperanzas o pensar en las peores posibilidades. ¿Le gustaría a su nuevo padre adoptivo? ¿Se entenderían? De hecho, nunca se habían conocido.

Para los otros niños, los adultos irían a buscarlos, eligiendo a sus favoritos como si estuvieran en una tienda de dulces, y después de un proceso largo, papeleo, aspectos legales, etc., volverían y se los llevarían con ellos. No fue así para Naruto. Ni le habían dicho como se llamaba el hombre que supuestamente iba a cuidar de él, solo que era una persona sencilla y de relación distante. Aun así, no era adopción. Naruto iba a ser acogido. Si el tutor quería, podía enviar a Naruto de vuelta a ese basurero. El rubio tragó.

Más personas empezaron a salir. Algunos niños bajaron por los escalones inexpresivos, sus ojos se endurecían al posarse en Naruto. Uno de los trabajadores sociales, Rin, los acomodó a lo largo de la parte que estaba en frente de la escalera y Naruto se desplazó rápidamente fuera del camino. Era una tradición despedir a la persona que se iba. No había pensado que lo harían por él, pero Naruto sabía que los otros niños estaban allí para ver si de verdad había alguien lo suficientemente loco como para acogerlo.

Taiki, un chico rechoncho de unos 17 años se inclinó hacia él con una mueca. "No estás siendo acogido, te van a llevar a la cárcel."

Naruto le sonrió. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso porque nadie quiere llevarte a su casa y tener que ver todos los días tu cara fea?"

Taiki levantó el puño con rapidez, pero Naruto era rápido y lo esquivó en el acto. Los ojos de Tsuyoshi estaban en ellos y Taiki no hizo nada más. Era increíble que se contuviera cuando los adultos estaban cerca, pero tampoco es que ellos se preocuparan. Naruto se preguntaba a veces qué pasaría si él fue golpeado y Tsuyoshi o Rin estaban por ahí ¿lo detendrían? Por suerte, nunca los había puesto a prueba. Aunque había sido Taiki quien le había dado las cicatrices en su cara. Tsuyoshi ni siquiera lo había castigado y el niño había llegado a golpear a Naruto cada vez que podía. No fue a menudo teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de Naruto y las piernas gordas de Taiki, pero el chico tenía los músculos gruesos y eso suponía un aporte.

Un coche entró en la unidad y se detuvo delante de los largos escalones que daban al establecimiento. Era de plata, ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, y Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio. Él presumió de que se lo iban a llevar en una limusina, pero la verdad era que una gran parte de él había esperado que un viejo cacharro apareciera traqueteando débilmente por la vuelta de la esquina, o peor, que nadie apareciera y que todo hubiera sido una gran broma. Un hombre moreno y alto se bajó del Honda Civic. Naruto reunió todo el valor que tenía, extendiendo su mano.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto."

El hombre miró la mano extendida con una mirada pétrea, y luego miró a Naruto con frialdad. Se volvió hacia Tsuyoshi.

"¿Este es el chico?" dijo. Sonaba como una afirmación derrotada en lugar de una pregunta y la cara de Naruto cayó.

"Es él," contestó Tsuyoshi.

El hombre asintió y se volvió hacia el rubio. "Pon las cosas en el asiento trasero."

Naruto lo hizo y se giró para entrar en el asiento delantero del coche. El hombre lo miró.

"Atrás."

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se metió en el asiento trasero junto a su mochila. El hombre le cerró la puerta y Naruto se quedó solo, sentado en el coche, con el motor todavía en marcha en mitad del silencio. La conversación que el hombre estaba manteniendo fuera con Tsuyoshi sonaba amortiguada e indistinta a través del cristal de la ventana. El hombre parecía estresado mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, y Naruto trató de evitar las burlas que aparecían en las caras de Taiki y los demás mientras observaban la escena. Obviamente, a este "padre adoptivo" le disgustaba Naruto tanto como a los demás. Al final, el hombre le dio la mano a Tsuyoshi y se volvió al coche. Se subió al asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta, alejándose del 'Infierno'.

Naruto cogió aire al traspasar las puertas. Por primera vez en su vida, se marchaba de forma permanente, y una pequeña parte de él se sentía muerta de miedo ante la idea de dejar el único lugar que alguna vez había conocido como casa a pesar de lo mal que lo pasó. Se quedó mirando en silencio a la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre, que estaba en el asiento delantero. Tenía la sensación de que no lo iba a llamar 'papá' en el corto plazo. En realidad, Naruto no tenía ni idea de como llamarlo. Él no podría llamarlo 'hombre' para siempre. Se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Shunsuke." No dijo nada más.

Naruto intentó de nuevo. "Um, ¿dónde vives?"

Shunsuke miró a Naruto por el espejo retrovisor.

"Área de Weston. Centro de Konoha." Fue la respuesta abrupta.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, tratando de pensar en algo más que decir. _Que sea amable_ , pensó.

"¿Es un lugar agradable?"

El hombre delante de él dio un suspiro de frustración. "Vamos a crear una regla en este momento. No nos hablaremos el uno al otro a menos que tengamos que hacerlo, ¿entendido?"

"Claro," murmuró Naruto. _Imbécil_. Se apoyó en la ventanilla del coche y observó el paisaje por un rato. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, y la que encabezaba la lista era: '¿Por qué demonios había accedido a acogerlo si estaba claro que no tenía ningún interés en él?', pero tenía la sensación de que obtendría las respuestas a todas esas preguntas muy pronto. Por ahora, Naruto quería dar una buena impresión, la mejor impresión que podía darle a un hombre que no quería hablar con él, así que hizo lo que le dijo y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Se dirigieron a la ciudad. Los árboles y las casas suburbanas que se veían por la ventana habían cambiado a edificios de oficinas y rascacielos. Con el tiempo, Shunsuke desaceleró mientras se acercaba a un gran edificio de apartamentos, y bajó por un gran aparcamiento subterráneo.

Shunsuke apagó el motor y se bajó. Abrió la puerta de Naruto, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera y Naruto rápidamente agarró su bolso y se bajó. El coche chirrió detrás de él al ser bloqueado y activado el sistema de alarma. Fue detrás de Shunsuke en silencio, y se subió por primera vez en un ascensor en mal estado que crujió ominosamente a medida que iba más y más alto. 2°piso, 3°piso, 4°piso, 5°piso.

 _¡Ding!_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a la vista un pasillo gris finamente alfombrado, y Naruto siguió a Shunsuke a una puerta en la que ponía 'N°157' sobre su superficie con letras negras y brillantes. El hombre hizo sonar sus llaves, recogiendo una pequeña de plata fuera de la maraña que sostenía. La puerta se abrió con un clic.

El apartamento no era tan malo como Naruto había esperado teniendo en cuenta las luces parpadeantes de los pasillos y el olor extraño en el ascensor chirriante. No era de 5 estrellas. Una habitación sencilla con un sofá negro, televisión, y paredes blancas y desnudas. Una mesa de café marrón en frente del sofá, y junto a la zona de estar había una cocina, ambas separadas solo por una pequeña isla.

Había unas puertas colocadas misteriosamente a lo largo de las paredes de lo que era presumiblemente el resto de la vivienda. La alfombra de color azul opaco estaba cubierta de migas y bolas de suciedad, y en general el polvo y la basura estaban repartidas por la superficie de la isla de la cocina. Cajas de comida para llevar y botellas viejas se asentaban en la mesa de café, además de los platos sucios que estaban esparcidos alrededor de la zona de la cocina. Claramente, Shunsuke no era ama de casa.

Aun así, Naruto estaba agradecido de que _había_ una alfombra, y _había_ una mesa de café. Tales lujos solo estaban en la sala de profesores o en las oficinas del Infierno, y Naruto a veces se colaba allí solo para estar en la alfombra gruesa y caminar sobre ella en voz baja, fingiendo que estaba caminando sobre una nube. Movió los pies mientras permanecía parado en medio del apartamento de Shunsuke, agarrando su mochila. Shunsuke, por su parte, se fue a la nevera y sacó una cerveza. El hombre tragó y dio un suspiro de satisfacción como si hubiera sufrido de un largo día de trabajo. Se quedó allí por un tiempo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Naruto se removió incómodo al lado del sofá, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Shunsuke se debía de haber dado cuenta de ello, porque finalmente colocó la cerveza en el suelo y se apoyó en el mostrador de la isla.

"Está bien, chico," dijo. "Este es el trato. No te quiero cerca." _No duh._ "Las circunstancias..." Shunsuke parecía afligido cuando dijo la palabra. "Las circunstancias me han obligado a tomarte aquí. No quiero verte, y definitivamente no quieren oírte. Debes ser un fantasma en este piso, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero enterarme de tu vida. No quiero que seamos amigos. Se trata de un acuerdo de negocios. Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas y te mantengas fuera de mi camino." Hizo una pausa. "Ah, y encuentra un trabajo porque no te voy a pagar las cosas. Te ganarás tu propio sustento y ayudarás a mantener este lugar limpio." Hizo una señal al caos desordenado que lo rodeaba. Luego se acercó a una puerta y la abrió. "Esta es tu habitación. Haz lo que quieras aquí, pero no arruines nada o estarás en la calle antes de que puedas parpadear. Cáusame problemas y estás fuera. Ponte en mi camino o moléstame y estás fuera."

Al terminar el discurso, se acomodó en el sofá con su cerveza y encendió el televisor.

Naruto no dijo nada. ¿Qué debía que decir? Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego entró en la pequeña habitación que anteriormente Shunsuke había señalado y cerró la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos había colocado sus pertenencias por la habitación. No había mucho. La foto de sus padres fue puesta en la mesita de noche y todo lo que tenía lo empujó en el interior de un pequeño armario abarrotado entre la pared y el final de la cama. _Su_ cama. Eso le gustaba.

"Puede que no sea casa," le dijo a sus padres. "Y puede que él no me quiera aquí, pero tengo mi propia habitación, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo mejor de todo, no tengo que vigilar mis espaldas todo el tiempo."

Sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa en la foto, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de otro. A Naruto le gustaba pensar que le estaban mostrando su apoyo. Se retorció bajo las sábanas de la cama con la ropa puesta. Olía un poco terroso, como a humedad y moho. Tendría que lavarla en algún momento, pero por ahora no le importaba. Había dormido tan mal anoche de la emoción, que apenas tuvo un par de horas de sueño, y ahora estaba cansado. El despertar a las 6 am no había ayudado. Tomó la fotografía de la mesita de noche y la puso bajo el hueco de su brazo.

"Buenas noches," murmuró, y con el sonido del televisor a todo volumen a través de la delgada puerta de madera, y la luz del sol de la mañana entrando por sus persianas, el rubio se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **¿Creéis que su vida mejorará? Yo no diré nada...**

 **Si os ha gustado dejadme un review, si no también, si tenéis dudas igualmente, y si no lo mismo XD... En realidad, solo quiero saber vuestra opinión y ver algún que otro review sube el ánimo, aunque ya me lo subió ver que hay algunos que han añadido el fic a favoritos y a seguir.**

 **Próxima actualización: 20 de Septiembre.**

 **Besiiiis.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una nueva escuela

**Holiiiiis~ ¿Me echaron de menos? Supongo que no, porque no hubo ni favoritos nuevos ni comentarios :'(**

 **Bueeeeno, en realidad si hubo uno, y me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo XD No, en serio, gracias a** **Jess M. Potter por comentar, de verdad que me encantó ver que a alguien si le está gustando el fic.**

 **También publiqué este en Wattpad y me está pasando lo mismo, y luego uno se encuentra con cada fic y estos tienen tantos comentarios...**

 **Sé que debería de haber actualizado el martes, pero se me olvidó XD una amiga me lo tenía que recordar, pero, ¿y a ella quién se lo recuerda? XD**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 2: Una nueva escuela.

 _"Uno de los hechos que diferencian a los adultos de los niños, es que ellos han olvidado lo que es ser un niño."_

~Randall Jarrell

* * *

"¡No me puedes prohibir ir a la escuela! ¡Tengo que ir!" gritó Naruto.

"Necesitas conseguir un trabajo para poder mantenerte," gruñó Shunsuke en respuesta.

"Pero es la escuela. Solo tengo 15 años. Es ilegal si no voy. I-le-gal."

Shunsuke entrecerró los ojos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto había llegado al apartamento, y fiel a su palabra, Shunsuke apenas había hablado con él. Naruto, por su parte, se había mantenido fuera de su camino, saliendo para pasear por la ciudad. Había llegado a conocer los principales lugares: el supermercado, los quioscos de prensa, el parque, etc.

Había limpiado el apartamento, que en su opinión ahora se veía mucho mejor. Shunsuke ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Pasó la mayor parte del día en casa, levantándose tarde, comiendo, bebiendo cerveza y viendo la televisión, solamente salía de vez en cuando durante unas horas. Naruto no tenía idea de a dónde. Era obvio que no tenía trabajo. Naruto había buscado uno, aunque no había demasiadas tiendas alrededor, pero primero necesitaba ir a la escuela.

No se lo dijo a Shunsuke, pero él había soñado con ir a una escuela donde los otros no sabían quién era, donde podría tener un nuevo comienzo... hacer algunos amigos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la gente de las escuelas de ahí no recordarían su pasado. En sus fantasías era el chico más popular, rodeado de amigos, feliz, sonriendo. Era cursi, pero bueno, era su fantasía. Podía ser tan cursi como quisiera.

"De todos modos... ¿por qué necesito un trabajo? ¿No tienes una bonificación para que me quede aquí?" preguntó.

El otro frunció los labios. "El estado casi no me da nada. Si quieres comida y ropa, vas a tener que ganar tu propio dinero."

Naruto soltó un resoplido con sorna. "¿Ellos no te dan lo suficiente como para comprar comida?"

Shunsuke le dio una mirada tan helada al pobre rubio, que este se sorprendió de no quedar congelado en el acto. "Te he acogido y te he dado un lugar para vivir, un puto techo sobre tu cabeza. Si no te gusta, te puedes volver."

Naruto tragó. "Mira, sé que no te gusto." Shunsuke gruñó de acuerdo. "Pero me llevará un tiempo para encontrar trabajo. Si voy a la escuela, no me vas a ver el pelo la mayor parte del día. Entonces puedo tratar de conseguir un trabajo después de la escuela y estaré fuera durante más tiempo." Shunsuke comenzó a parecer interesado. "Pero... no puedo conseguir un trabajo si ni siquiera estoy estudiando. Nadie me contrataría si me estoy saltando la escuela de manera ilegal, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la dura silla de la oficina sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. En realidad no había esperado que Shunsuke estuviera de acuerdo, pero parecía que la motivación de tener a Naruto fuera de la casa era simplemente demasiado tentadora como para poder resistirse.

El director era un hombre que parecía ser diez años mayor que él, de aspecto severo, con un rostro cansado y con unas gafas de lechuza redondas.

"Por lo tanto, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿correcto?" Miraba a Naruto como si fuera una mancha en lugar de un adolescente. Naruto quería desviar la mirada, pero en cambio sonrió cortésmente.

"Sí, señor."

Shunsuke se movió incómodo en su asiento.

"Naruto está bajo mi cuidado de manera temporal hasta que encuentren a alguien mejor para él. Le agradecería si usted pudiera ayudar con su educación durante estos momentos tan difíciles."

Naruto se quedó mirando a Shunsuke sorprendido. ¿De dónde vino ese discurso?

El director, por su parte, estaba mirando con simpatía a Shunsuke por encima de sus gafas de montura metálica a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, "Sí, la educación es, por supuesto, muy importante para todo el mundo." Miró a Naruto a regañadientes. "Haremos lo que podamos para ayudarle en esta situación, pero si se me permite decirlo, nosotros tenemos ciertas normas en nuestra institución. Si Naruto no puede adherirse a nuestras normas, nos responsabilizaremos de ello y tomaremos las acciones necesarias, incluyendo la suspensión o expulsión."

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Por qué todo el mundo esperaba que fuera por todas partes quemando o destrozando cada rincón por el que pasara?

Shunsuke simplemente asintió. "Por supuesto. No esperaba menos del Instituto de Konoha. Sé que este lugar tiene un excelente nivel de disciplina y educación."

El director lo miró con aire de suficiencia y satisfacción ante el comunicado.

 _Lame culos_ , pensó Naruto. Bueno, de todas formas había logrado meterlo en la escuela.

* * *

Naruto bostezó y se estiró. Había dormido sorprendentemente bien teniendo en cuenta que era su primer día. Shunsuke le había ignorado desde el día en que habían visto al director. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera en quién sabe dónde y el resto emborrachándose en el sofá.

Naruto empujó los pensamientos a un lado mientras se ponía la camisa. Había guardado algo de dinero cuando estaba en el Infierno, manteniéndolo a salvo bajo tierra fuera de los terrenos. Había sido suficiente para comprar los libros y algo de comida, por lo que su mochila se sentía maravillosamente pesada, llena hasta el borde con su nuevo material escolar.

Se deslizó en silencio por la puerta principal. Shunsuke estaría probablemente en la cama con un estupor causado por el alcohol, pero no tenía sentido arriesgarse y molestarlo.

Naruto logró encontrar su camino hacia la escuela a pie. Había tardado más de una hora. Calculó que podía hacer el viaje en unos 40 minutos ahora que sabía a dónde ir.

Levantó la mirada hacia el gran edificio de hormigón. Los adolescentes estaban en las puertas principales, sus cabezas flotaban tras las ventanas en tanto se apresuraban a sus clases.

Naruto tomó una respiración profunda. _No hay necesidad de estar nervioso. Puedes hacerlo._

Dio un paso hacia delante solo para que una persona voluminosa golpeara su hombro. Se quedó sin aliento de una sola vez y cayó al suelo, aterrizando en el cesped.

"Mira por dónde vas, novato." Un estudiante rubio y descomunal lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona. Sus amigos se rieron y comenzaron a alejarse.

Naruto se puso de pie, gritando tras ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, no tienes suficiente cerebro como para caminar en línea recta?"

El alto volvió a mirar hacia atrás, con sorpresa evidente en su rostro. Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia él. Naruto se mantuvo firme. Podía con ese imbécil. Uno de los chicos agarró el brazo del mayor.

"Déjalo pasar, Kenta. Vamos a llegar tarde."

El otro se quitó el brazo de encima y gruñó, "Tienes suerte esta vez, monstruo, pero vamos a ir a por ti. Es una promesa." Escupió en el suelo cerca de Naruto y entró dentro junto con el resto por la puerta principal.

El adolescente dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Esos bastardos no iban a arruinar su día. Esa escuela iba a ser diferente, no importaba qué.

Estaba retomando sus cosas y quitándole el polvo a su mochila cuando escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre.

 **¡Dong! ¡Dong! ¡Dong!**

El reloj en el edificio escolar sonó insensiblemente, señalando con sus brazos crueles las 9.

"¡Mierdaaaa! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" gritó Naruto.

Los jardines estaban vacíos. Naruto se puso mochila y corrió hacia la escuela, olvidando por un momento que no tenía idea de a dónde debía ir. Era completamente inconsciente de un par de ojos oscuros en una de las ventanas, que habían estado observando todo el evento. Los ojos miraban pasivamente hacia el patio vacío durante unos momentos antes de que se volvió hacia el maestro en la parte delantera de la sala.

 _Hmp, otro día aburrido en la escuela._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo único que voy a decir... dejadme reviews, los necesito ¡Por favor! :(**

 **Próxima actualización: 4 de Octubre.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

**Volvi~ ¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡Reviews!**

 **El amor se siente en el aire~ Porque los reviews son amor para mí~** **Supongo que ahora responderé algunos ~ OMG nunca pensé que diría eso XD**

 **Guest (Sally): Gracias hermosa persona :D tomo tu review con mucho gusto XD. Me alegra saber que te gusta y que te está intrigando, pero aún falta muuuucho para daber que fue lo que pasó con los papitos de Narutin. Y con lo de que será de él en la escuela... ¿sabes que en este fic es gafe?**

 **Jess M. Potter: ¿Sabías que era Sasuke por el _hmp?_ XD Cómo no, el único que hace un ruidito parecido es Deidara **_**hum,**_ **pero el suyo me parece irritante _hum,_ el de Sasuke no XD. Me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por comentaaar ;)**

 **TsukiAbby: ¡A mi me gusta que te guste! La verdad, que bonita palabra para describir a Shunsuke XD yo utilizaría otras más... apropiadas para él e inapropiadas para que las lean otras personas por aquí. No te preocupes, Naruto si va a hacer algún amigo, y el primero creo que va a sorprender a todos, no sé, yo cuando empecé a leer el fic supuse que serían amigos, ¿pero que fuera el primero? Yo me esperaba más a Kiba o qué se yo...**

 **¿Listos? Ahí vamos XD.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo.

 _"Disfruta cuando se pueda, y soporta cuando sea necesario."_

~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

"Buenos días a todos. Puedo ver que estáis entusiasmados por otro _increíble_ día de clases," dijo Kakashi al mar de caras delante de él. Se veían sombrías... apagadas y sombrías. "El gran tema que vamos a dar es... lo habéis adivinado, las matemáticas."

Una chica rubia de la primera fila bufó. "Dices lo mismo todos los días. ¿No puedes romper la rutina por lo menos una vez?"

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron y acto seguido levantó un dedo en el aire, tomando una respiración profunda.

"Verás, Ino-" Pero la respuesta, indudablemente ingeniosa e irritante que le iba a dar Kakashi, fue interrumpida cuando una mancha rubia se precipitó por la puerta. Tropezó y cayó en una posición algo incómoda.

"Uf," dijo, y la clase y el profesor se le quedaron mirando.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, frotándose la cabeza. Se había golpeado contra el suelo al tropezarse. Miró al maestro con timidez.

"Lo siento, llego tarde."

Kakashi sonrió, aunque era difícil de detectar teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una máscara en la parte inferior de la cara. Se podía saber porque sus mejillas se arrugaron por por la zona junto a los ojos. "Tú debes de ser el chico nuevo."

Naruto asintió y se quedó mirando la extraña máscara cuando recogió su mochila del suelo por segunda vez en el día. Sin embargo, la tomó por el lado equivocado, y los libros y los lápices se cayeron de la solapa abotonada que se había abierto por la caída. Fueron vomitados de su mochila como si esta los hubiera escupido intencionalmente, y Naruto corrió rápidamente para recoger todas las cosas. Los lápices rodaron para esconderse debajo de los escritorios y de los zapatos de las personas. La clase se había quedado boquiabierta con él en un principio, pero con este panorama, colapsaron de risa.

"¡Aaaaahahahahaaa!"

"¡Corre, chico nuevo, corre!"

"¡Hazte con todos!" gritó uno de los estudiantes, haciendo que la risa de la clase fuera aún más histérica.

La cara de Naruto ardía de rojo mientras se inclinaba para recoger el último lápiz junto al escritorio de una chica de pelo rubio. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudar y se reía abiertamente, susurrándole algo a la chica de su lado. Esta soltó una carcajada que rápidamente tapó con la mano. Parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque de tos. Naruto acabó de recoger sus cosas y las metió en su mochila.

"Estoy seguro de que tu impresión va a ser duradera en Konoha, Naruto. Por favor, toma asiento junto a Kiba y Sasuke por allí."

Kakashi le indicó el asiento (al menos le evitó el tener que hacer una introducción) y Naruto mantuvo la cabeza alta a pesar de que su cara aún parecía una remolacha de lo roja que estaba. Mientras, caminaba por el pasillo a través de las risas de los estudiantes hacia el asiento que le habían asignado. Estaba entre un tipo con el pelo marrón y unas rayas rojas extrañas en la cara (todavía agarrándose el estómago de la risa, "Bonita entrada, compañero!", dijo.), Y un chico con el pelo negro azabache y una expresión muy amarga en su cara . Curiosamente, fue uno de los pocos que no se reía. Naruto sintió una chispa de esperanza que se extinguió tan pronto como el chico lo miró con el mayor desprecio. Naruto miró hacia atrás y se dejó caer en su silla, poniendo su mochila sobre la mesa y fijando la mirada en la superficie de madera delante de él. _Eso sí que había sido una buena impresión._

* * *

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor. Naruto estaba completamente perdido en las clases. El plan de estudios de ahí estaba muy por delante del de 'Colegio Safe Haven'. Lo peor de todo era que Kakashi le había dado un "amigo" para ayudarle a encontrar sus clases y que le mostrara los alrededores de la escuela. Ese "amigo" había sido el chico del pelo negro, Uchiha Sasuke, que había sido tan amable de abandonar a Naruto después de la primera clase.

Se sintió aliviado cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y se paró frente a su nueva y brillante taquilla... Mejor dicho, vieja y deteriorada taquilla, pero para él se sentía como si fjera nueva. Abrió la puerta y sacó una caja. Había empaquetado un poco de ramen instantáneo especial, e incluso lo había pre-cocido y envasado en una caja de antemano para poder llevársela. Estaría frío, pero no le importaba. Amaba el ramen caliente o frío. Era algo bueno que le encantara, porque no iba a poder salir de eso hasta que consiguiera un trabajo, a menos que pudiera robarle algunos alimentos a Shunsuke sin que se enterara. Improbable. El hombre era sorprendentemente atento, y tenía muy mal genio.

Naruto miró con sorpresa al ver a Sasuke de pie junto a él.

"¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que te ha golpeado la conciencia y has decidido mostrarme el lugar?" preguntó Naruto, impresionado.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

"No," dijo simplemente, abriendo la taquilla que estaba junto a la de Naruto. _Ah._

Naruto cerró la puerta de su taquilla. Hasta ahora, la gente de ahí se había reído de él. Bien. Y encima ya se había hecho enemigo de ese estúpido rubio grandullón. _Vaya cosa_. Estaba acostumbrado a tener enemigos. Estaba acostumbrado al desprecio en la casa hogar, acostumbrado a que se rían de él e incluso acostumbrado a la intimidación. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Parecía pensar que Naruto estaba muy por debajo de él y que no era digno de consideración. Al rubio le hacía hervir la sangre.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ten han metido un palo por el culo que te ha llegado hasta la garganta?"

Sasuke se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ligeramente. ¿En estado de shock? ¿Sorpresa? Quién sabe. Sus pupilas se estrecharon.

"¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?"

Naruto no pudo contener una mueca desafiante. "Estoy diciendo, bastardo, que eres un snob engreído, que ha nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca y un poste metido por el culo."

 _Cállate, Naruto. ¡Cállate!_ Su mente le gritaba. _Esto **no** es hacer amigos._

Pero su boca siguió adelante sin su cerebro.

"Supongo que es por eso que te resulta tan difícil unir dos palabras juntas y que caminas como si hubieras recibido un disparo en el culo."

Sasuke dio un paso más cerca de él, con los ojos ardiendo. "¿Ah, sí? Tú no eres más que otro imbécil que se mete en líos intentando llamar la atención de los demás debido a que su papá y su mamá no le dieron suficiente cariño. Pobre. _Patético_. Pequeño. Crío."

Naruto lo miró todo rojo. "¡Bastardo!" gritó y balanceó el puño hacia la cara presumida y estúpida de Sasuke, conectándolo a la perfección con su mandíbula. Sasuke lo miró en estado de shock por un momento, agarrándose la cara. Entonces se lanzó hacia Naruto aterrizándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Naruto se dobló de dolor, pero se recuperó rápidamente y en un momento los dos se encontraban a puñetazos y patadas. Sasuke era un buen luchador, pero Naruto era duro y decidido, por lo que siguieron con la pelea. Sasuke le dio un golpe a Naruto en la mandíbula, quien rápidamente se lo devolvió con un puñetazo en el ojo..

Otros estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor, formaron un círculo y empezaron a gritar y cantar, "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"

Esquivando y atacando, tirones de pelo y patadas en las espinillas, ambos aprovecharon las aberturas del otro y golpearon cada vez que podían.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" gritó una voz en pleno auge.

Segundos más tarde, Sasuke y Naruto se separaron bruscamente. Un profesor alto con una cicatriz en la cara se cernía sobre ellos, estudiando a Naruto.

"¿Luchando en tu primer día? No podía esperar menos de un Uzumaki."

"Pero yo- él-" balbuceó Naruto. Se limpió el labio ensangrentado al no saber qué decir.

"Detención durante un mes, y voy a hablar con tu tutor."

"¡Hey! ¡Sasuke estaba peleando también!"

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender. El profesor ignoró la declaración, agarrando el brazo de Naruto.

"Tú y yo vamos a ver al director"

Se lo llevó dejando a Sasuke mirándolos con un poco de confusión.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Oh, él te hizo daño!"

Sakura e Ino corrieron hacia él quejándose sobre su ojo, que se hinchaba rápidamente. Sasuke no les hizo caso. Ese maestro, Ibiki, ni siquiera lo había mirado. Es como si Sasuke no hubiera participado. No es que no estaba contento de haber esquivado un castigo –Ibiki era estricto– pero era como si no hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

Naruto fue arrastrado rudamente a la oficina del director. La mano de Ibiki sostenía su brazo con fuerza. El director Stein levantó la vista de sus papeles, mirando a los intrusos con cautela.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto fue empujado delante de él.

"Este estudiante," escupió, "lo he pillado golpeando a otro chico."

"¡Qu- yo no-" Comenzó Naruto.

El director levantó la mano para pedir silencio y miró a Naruto con severidad por encima de las estúpidas gafas de alambre. Estaba molesto con su actitud.

"No me sorprende que te atraparon acosando a alguien, Naruto. Sin embargo, esperaba que pudieras mantenerte a raya por lo menos el primer día."

"¡Yo no lo estaba acosando! Los dos estábamos peleando." gritó Naruto frustrado. "Sasuke insultó a mis padres."

El Principal Stein era indiferente.

"¿Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke es un estudiante modelo, nunca da problemas." Se detuvo como si estuviera considerándolo. "Si él insultó a tus padres tal vez tenía una buena razón."

Naruto abrió la boca en estado de shock, pero la cerró de nuevo. Eso era inútil.

"Lo siento," dijo con los dientes apretados. "No volverá a suceder."

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Ibiki se movió hacia adelante.

"Principal Stein, estaba pensando que un mes de detención sería un castigo adecuado. Voy a supervisarlo y tratar de meter algo de sentido en su cabeza." Hizo una seña al chico rubio a su lado.

Naruto tragó visiblemente. Esperaba que no lo dijera literalmente. A juzgar por su apariencia, Ibiki no tendría ningún reparo en "meter sentido" en las personas.

"Eso suena como un plan razonable, Sr. Ibiki. Voy a confiar en usted para su rehabilitación."

Miró a Naruto con su expresión eres-una-mancha.

"Nadie podrá decir que no intentamos mejorarte."

Naruto apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

"Pero," continuó Stein, "Si te veo en esta oficina otra vez, por cualquier razón, serás expulsado en el acto. Esta escuela no tolera delincuentes. ¿Me entiendes, Uzumaki?"

Naruto asintió con rigidez. No miraba a la cara de Stein por temor a que en un impulso le rompiera las gafas con un golpe certero. _Tal vez sí que soy un delincuente._

Ibiki asintió y sacó a Naruto fuera de la oficina, todavía protestando. Se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Tu detención comenzará mañana. Vas a ir a la sala 45B después de la escuela y comenzaremos con un plan de mejora. Espero verte allí a las 16.00 horas, sé puntual."

Le dio al muchacho una mirada severa, como si se fuera a atrever a quejarse antes de marcharse alejándose por el pasillo.

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue en la otra dirección.

"Genial. Ahora no solo tengo que aguantarme con mi reputación, sino que también he desperdiciado la mitad de la hora del almuerzo," dijo con tristeza para sí mismo.

Corrió de vuelta a su casillero por los pasillos ahora tranquilos y cogió el paquete de ramen de su mochila antes de ir corriendo a la cafetería. La habitación estaba llena de estudiantes riendo y hablando, y Naruto se abrió paso a través de las mesas en busca de un asiento. Las miradas frías que recibió cuando se acercaba a cualquiera de ellos no parecían prometedoras.

Por el otro extremo de la habitación se podía ver a Sasuke. Las dos chicas que se habían reído de él esa mañana estaban sentadas cerca de él, hablando con entusiasmo, a menudo al azabache, pero parecía hacerles caso omiso. Un grupo de chicos se sentó con él también, incluyendo al chico de las rayas rojas con el que se enfrentó antes. Naruto sintió una oleada de celos.

¿Qué derecho tenía Sasuke de actuar de forma tan miserable cuando lo tenía todo? Era guapo (aunque Naruto se mostrara reacio a admitirlo), popular, guay, incluso los profesores se le querían parecer. Tenía todo lo que Naruto no tenía, y aun así, se sentó como un príncipe desgraciado y mimado que no había conseguido un poni por su cumpleaños.

En ese momento, el príncipe malcriado miró en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto reunió tanto odio como pudo en una sola mirada. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar una mesa vacía cuando algo quedó atrapado entre sus piernas. Al segundo siguiente el ramen estaba volando por el aire y Naruto fue enviado al suelo.

 **¡SPLAT!**

El ramen aterrizó de lleno en su cabeza, los fideos y la salsa corrían por su cabello. Todo el mundo en la cafetería dejó de hablar por un milisegundo, y luego se echaron a reír y aplaudir como si Naruto acabara de realizar alguna hazaña increíble.

"¡Vaya! Lo siento, monstruo," dijo una voz a su lado. "La próxima vez trata de mirar por donde vas."

Naruto se levantó rápidamente, con la cara roja de rabia y vergüenza. Tiró los fideos de su cabello y fulminó a Kenta con la mirada, quien le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decir, monstruo?"

Sí, sí había. Naruto quería gritar con rabia y machacar a ese estúpido tipo hasta hacerlo masilla. Pero no, no era esa clase de persona. Él no era un monstruo, y se lo demostraría a todos.

Por lo tanto, se encogió de hombros, cogió su taza de ramen y sonrió a Kenta.

"Supongo que soy un poco torpe."

Agitó la mano y se inclinó ante el resto de los estudiantes, se retiró unos fideos de la cabeza y se los metió en la boca.

"¡Eeew!" chilló una chica. Naruto le guiñó un ojo y se fue a los baños para quitarse la comida del cabello. Cuando llegó allí, se agarró a los lados del lavabo y se miró en el espejo.

"Está bien, Naruto," dijo. "Solo es un mal día, solo un... mal día."

Tomó una respiración profunda y puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Eso era mucho mejor. No había estudiantes, no había maestros, no había deportistas estúpidos que pudieran hacer que un Uzumaki se viniera abajo. Se sacudió el pelo. No se veía tan mal después del enjuague improvisado y el secado bajo los secadores de mano.

"El resto del día será mejor," dijo, sonriéndole a su reflejo. Su estómago vacío se quejó en desacuerdo.

* * *

El día llegó a mejorar un poco. Seguía siendo el hazmerreír de la escuela (los estudiantes habían comenzado oh-tan-creativamente a llamarlo 'Cabeza de Fideos'), pero para Naruto era mucho mejor que ser odiado. Los otros estudiantes lo dejaron solo casi todo el día, solo se reían y hablaban de él de vez en cuando. Parecía que la mayoría de las personas no sabían o no recordaban el accidente Uzumaki de Konoha, algo por lo que Naruto estaba muy agradecido, y planeaba mantener su apellido en silencio todo el tiempo posible. Cuanto menos se dijera, menos gente preguntaría sobre ello.

Si los maestros lo recordaban, que deberían de hacerlo ya que el incidente sucedió durante su generación, no lo demostraron y en gran medida lo ignoraron. Hubo incluso uno que pareció no despreciarlo, a pesar de conocer su apellido. Tal vez fue porque Naruto se las arregló para llegar a la clase a tiempo. Había oído a la chica de pelo rosa diciendo que tenían inglés, por lo que discretamente la había seguido hasta la próxima clase. El pelo rosa brillante no había sido demasiado difícil de perder de vista.

En realidad, la chica era bastante bonita cuando no se estaba riendo de Naruto. Su piel era de un color blanco cremoso y su precioso cabello del color de las flores de cerezo enmarcaban sus ojos verdes. _Uf_ , pensó Naruto, _ahora estoy siendo todo poético_. Bueno, por lo menos puedo prepararme para esta clase.

Se dejó caer en su escritorio. El maestro llegó después de unos minutos y sonrió a la clase.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Hoy vamos a continuar con 'El señor de las moscas', así que id todos al capítulo 3." El maestro echó un vistazo a sus notas. "Oh, un momento. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante hoy, ¿verdad? Por favor, ¿podrías levantarte, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto se puso de pie de mala gana. Nunca entendería por qué los maestros hacen que los chicos nuevos pasen por esta humillación.

"Bienvenido, Naruto. Espero que disfrutes de tu tiempo en el Instituto de Konoha. Mi nombre es Iruka. Entiendo que es posible que no hayas empezado este libro todavía, pero si necesitas ayuda durante la clase, por favor, no dudes en preguntarme".

"Gracias," respondió Naruto con cierta sorpresa. Volvió a sentarse. Ese maestro fue el primero que en realidad le daba la bienvenida. Eso le dio su primer rayo de esperanza. Ahí y en ese entonces, Naruto decidió que iba a ser el número uno en Inglés, solo para mostrarles a todos que podía hacer algo bien.

Inmediatamente después de la escuela, corrió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Cogió 'El señor de las moscas' y pasó el resto de la noche acostado en su cama leyendo, tomándose un único respiro para tomar una taza humeante de ramen caliente que hacía a su estómago vacío muy feliz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Puf, editarlo en el móvil es demasiado lento, pero mi ordenador es un M, le sale anuncio cada 3 segundos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Chauu.**

 **Próxima actualización: 16 de Octubre.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Espera lo inesperado

**Dos días de retraso XD**

 **Es que yo soy de las que viven sin saber en que día están, y sobretodo si es fin de semana. Además de que ayer tenía un examen de lengua, y he subido el cap a esta hora porque por la tarde le pedí a una amiga que fuera algo así como mi beta.**

 **Digo "algo así" porque no tiene ff (pero si wattpad) y le he pasado el capítulo por Whatsapp para que viera si algo le sonaba raro XD**

 **niki43709: Qué bien que te guste. No podía dejar que Google traducciones locas hiciera el trabajo. Por Dios, si es que yo casi siempre leo los fics en ingles por ahí, e Itachi le dijo a Sasuke en uno: "Mantente almeja." XD Luego fui a ver lo que ponía en inglés y en realidad en la traducción debería haber puesto mantente tranquilo XD.**

 **Os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 4: Espera lo inesperado.

 _"Uno no puede formarse el carácter a partir de sueños; el carácter se forja a fuerza de martillazos."_

~James A. Froude (1818-1894)

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó con un sentimiento de determinación. Ese día _podría ser_ mejor. Iba a ser superamistoso, supercalmado y superguay.

Llegó a la escuela y metió las cosas en su casillero. Un lápiz se cayó de su mochila haciendo sonar el metal. Naruto lo empujó en uno de los bolsillos y se quedó observándola. Estaba bastante desgastada, aunque no era algo sorprendente ya que ya iba teniendo un par de años, y algunos pequeños agujeros habían comenzado a formarse a lo largo de las costuras. Tal vez podría encontrar algo para coserlos en su habitación. Miró su cartera. Un par de monedas brillantes estaban en el interior. Se veían un poco solitarias.

 _Mierda, voy a tener que encontrar un trabajo pronto o ni siquiera voy a tener suficiente para comer, y mucho menos para arreglar mis cosas, ¿pero cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando tengo que ir a la maldita detención durante todo el mes?_

Suspiró y cerró la puerta del casillero sólo para ver a Sasuke junto a él, mirándolo directamente.

"¿Qué?" gruñó.

 _Mierda_. Sí... eso había sido muy... amigable.

"Nada," respondió Sasuke. "Estoy interesado en ver cómo vas a cagarla hoy."

Naruto sintió que su ira iba a estallar. "¡Que te jodan, Uchiha!"

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. "Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento, Uzumaki."

"¿O qué?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante. "¿Quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero igual que ayer?"

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso piensas que me ganaste? Si ese maestro no me hubiera separado de ti, te habrías ido a casa llorando."

"Yo no lloro, bastardo. Habrías sido tú el que se habría ido llorando a sus engreídos papis."

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron. Cerró la puerta del armario y dio un paso hacia delante, retándolo.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo, perdedor? Cuando quieras."

Naruto lo miró, apretando los puños. No podía. Él _no podía_. Conseguiría que lo echaran. Eso era probablemente lo que Sasuke quería. Naruto tomó una profunda respiración, y luego exhaló lentamente.

"Mira-" empezó a decir cuando alguien lo empujó sin querer por la espalda y se fue volando hacia adelante - _hacia Sasuke_.

Sasuke tropezó hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con la pared que había detrás de él, y sus ojos se abrieron en un estado de shock total y absoluto al sentir sus labios presionados contra los de Naruto. Dos espejos gemelos de color azul y llenos de sorpresa le devolvieron la mirada, y un momento después, Naruto se apartó.

"¡Aaah! ¡Qué asco!" gritó Naruto.

Se frotó los labios con las manos como si estuvieran enfermos a pesar de que en realidad solo habían rozado los del otro chico. Sasuke a su vez resistió la necesidad de limpiarse los suyos propios. No iba a demostrar que le había molestado.

"Sólo- sólo quédate fuera de mi camino, bastardo, y yo haré lo mismo," dijo Naruto, con la voz temblando ligeramente.

"Me parece bien, perdedor," respondió fríamente Sasuke y se fue, dejando a Naruto todavía limpiándose los labios y murmurando, "¡Qué asco!"

El rubio trató de prestar atención a las clases de ese día, o a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera quitarle de la cabeza esa situación tan embarazosa.

 _Ugh_ , pensó, _no puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido con un chico, que humillante._

Por el lado positivo, nadie lo había visto. Lo último que necesitaba Naruto era que lo calificaran como homosexual y monstruo. Si eso pasara esa chica de pelo rosa no lo miraría.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Naruto ya sabía que lo habían etiquetado de perdedor, pero era mejor que ser un monstruo. Se sentó en una mesa vacía de la cafetería lejos de los otros estudiantes y devoró su ramen en paz, con algunas chicas mirándolo con disgusto y susurrando entre sí, mientras él miraba hacia atrás con los fideos colgando de la boca. Después de la escuela, era hora de hacer frente a las consecuencias. Naruto se armó de valor cuando entró en el aula 45B a las 4 en punto. Ibiki estaba sentado en una mesa estudiando detenidamente algunos papeles. Miró hacia arriba bruscamente cuando Naruto entró.

"Así que te las arreglaste para al menos llegar a tiempo." Se puso de pie juzgando al chico. "Bueno, Uzumaki, hay una manera que nunca me ha fallado a la hora de corregir problemas de conducta... la disciplina. Creo que no hay problema que no se pueda solucionar con disciplina."

Miró a Naruto como si se atreviera a discreparle. Naruto no dijo nada. Lo que sucediera iba a ser difícilmente el shock del siglo para él.

"En primer lugar, vas a limpiar toda esta clase de arriba a abajo, cada estantería, cada escritorio, cada rodapié estará impecable dentro de una hora.

"¿Qué? No puedo limpiar todo esto en una hora" comenzó Naruto.

"Regla número 1:... No hay quejas. Estás en detención. No esperes un crucero de placer. Este es el castigo y vas a tener que aprender de tus errores mientras que yo esté aquí, ¿entendido?"

"Sí," respondió Naruto con tristeza.

"¡Sí, señor!" rugió Ibiki.

"Sí, señor," repitió Naruto.

Ibiki le entregó un paño y un cubo de limpieza.

"Hazlo."

Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación consternado.

"Esto va a tomarme toda la vida."

Ibiki lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Entonces será mejor que empieces."

Volvió a su escritorio y apoyó los pies en él.

"¿Algo que decir?"

Naruto agarró el cubo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos ante la mirada desafiante que Ibiki le dio. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando su agarre.

"No," murmuró.

"No lo creo," respondió Ibiki, recogiendo el fajo de papeles y continuando su trabajo.

 _Alguien ha estado en el ejército,_ pensó Naruto abatido mientras empezaba a fregar el primero de una larga, laaaaarga fila de escritorios.

Hizo una acelerada y loca limpieza a la vez que la hora se empezó a agotar. Se puso de pie jadeando mientras miraba su obra. Los libros y papeles sueltos habían sido arreglados cuidadosamente y los escritorios prácticamente brillaban. Se volvió hacia Ibiki con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Todo listo."

Ibiki dejó los papeles que había estado revisando y caminó por el aula a paso lento, pasando su dedo a lo largo de las superficies de las mesas e inspeccionándolo todo con sumo cuidado.

Se inclinó un par de veces antes de volver a su propio escritorio, recogiendo los papeles de nuevo. Naruto esperó expectante durante unos minutos.

Silencio.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Um, Ibiki-sensei, lo he limpiado todo. ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

Ibiki dejó sus papeles.

"No has terminado."

Naruto se le quedó mirando.

"¡Pero he limpiado el aula de arriba abajo tal como dijiste!"

Ibiki se levantó y agarró el brazo de Naruto, tirando de él hacia los escritorios.

"¡Mira!" Se inclinó y raspó un poco de polvo de la pata de una mesa, mostrándoselo a Naruto. "Te has saltado por completo las patas, la cara inferior de los escritorios, las partes de los estantes de debajo de los libros, la pizarra, el suelo. Es un intento patético."

 _¿La pizarra?_ Ese tipo estaba loco.

* * *

En el momento en que Naruto finalmente terminó y obtuvo la aprobación del reacio Ibiki eran las 19:00. Corrió a su casa entre la oscuridad, llegando al apartamento. Trató de abrir la puerta.

Estaba cerrada con llave.

 _Genial_. Shunsuke debe de haber salido y se había negado a darle una llave. Naruto golpeó la puerta. Sin respuesta.

"¡Aaargh!" gritó, presionando su frente contra la puerta con abatimiento. "¿Podría mi vida ser peor?"

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta y se volvió para ver a un niño pequeño con una mata de pelo rojo de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo un osito de peluche y mirándolo fijamente. Naruto le devolvió la mirada.

"Ha sido un mal día," dijo a modo de explicación.

El niño se quedó en silencio. Era un poco inquietante.

"Supongo que no sabes abrir cerraduras," preguntó, medio en broma. El niño siguió igual.

Naruto suspiró.

Abrió su mochila y sacó su almuerzo. Estaba vacío. Maldijo a su estúpido estómago. ¿Por qué se lo había comido todo?

"Uf, tengo tanta hambre. Mochila estúpida," dijo soltándola. Esta cayó con un ruido sordo. El niño en el pasillo desapareció por él. Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello.

"Solo tú y yo, ¿eh?" le dijo al libro de 'El señor de las moscas', libro que se había salido de su mochila. Lo recogió y empezó a leer, sumergiéndose en un mundo de islas perdidas y aventuras aterradoras. Realmente se había metido en la historia cuando sintió un suave golpe en el hombro. Naruto levantó la vista rápidamente. De pie delante de él estaba el chico pelirrojo, agarrando aún el oso de peluche, pero tenía otra cosa en la otra mano que extendio hacia Naruto. Era una pequeña barra de chocolate.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" preguntó Naruto.

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente siguió manteniéndola en alto.

"¿Es para mí?"

El niño se lo acercó más en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño ahora.

Naruto tomó suavemente el chocolate.

"Gracias, chico. Eso es muy amable de tu parte."

Abrió la barra y se metió un trozo en la boca. Con los ojos cerrados ante el placer. Y todo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no comía chocolate. El niño estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando Naruto abrió los ojos.

"Esto es impresionante. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Se lo ofreció. El niño dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

"No te preocupes," dijo Naruto. "No voy a hacerte daño."

El niño se acercó y agarró dudoso un trozo, arrancándolo en un movimiento rápido. Lo mordió con cuidado, sus grandes ojos verdes todavía puestos en el adolescente de pelo rubio. Naruto sonrió.

"Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El niño simplemente mordió el chocolate en silencio.

"Hmm, no hablas mucho, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿cómo te puedo llamar?"

Él pensó por un momento. El muchacho esperó.

"¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal Rojo? Ya sabes, porque tu pelo es rojo."

El niño le dio una mirada que decía, _¿eso es todo a lo que puedes llegar?_

"Bueno, piensa tú en algo si vas a ser tan exigente," se quejó Naruto. "Hasta entonces, tu nombre será Rojo".

* * *

Naruto no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo esperó en el pasillo con su silencioso compañero. ¿Horas?

La velada transcurrió con él charlando sobre lo que se le vino a la cabeza. Le dijo a Rojo acerca de la casa de acogida de la que venía, de la gente del Instituto de Konoha... Pasó por alto las partes peores, pero no pudo evitar quejarse, sobre todo de un cierto estudiante.

"Es tan molesto," dijo. "Ese tipo es tan orgulloso y engreido, pero actúa como si el cielo se hubiera caído sobre su cabeza." Naruto se estremeció al recordar el beso. Rojo se limitó a mirarlo. El que lo mirara de forma fija constantemente lo ponía un poco nervioso. "De todos modos," continuó, poniendo mala cara. "Hay un montón de otros que son demasiado molestos, pero he decidido que me voy a hacer amigo de ellos. Voy a ser impresionante." Sonrió, imaginándose a sí mismo. Luego frunció el ceño. "Hay una chica allí, Sakura. Ella es muy bonita e inteligente, pero lo único que hace es ir detrás del bastardo." Miró rápidamente a rojo después de maldecir. "Uh, quiero decir, Sasuke."

Rojo se quedó desconcertado.

Naruto se relajó de repente y le sonrió.

"En este momento estoy siendo un llorón. Debería de estar agradecido. Tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza, ropa puesta y comida en el estómago." Le hizo un guiño a rojo. "Gracias por escucharme de todos modos."

El muchacho le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto sonrió enormemente en respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay acerca de ti, Rojo?" le dijo. "¿Cuál es tu historia?"

Rojo apartó la vista y miró fríamente a la pared. La sonrisa de Naruto vaciló.

"Mala, ¿eh?"

Los dos grandes ojos verdes se volvieron a mirarlo.

Naruto suspiró. "Te diría que mejorará, pero, ya sabes, puede que no. Todo lo que puedo decir es, no te rindas, sé lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo." Se rió con ironía. "Sin embargo, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

El niño abrazó el osito de peluche con fuerza.

"Te diré algo." dijo Naruto. "¿Y si cuando tenga mi propia casa te vienes a vivir conmigo?"

Los ojos del niño se abrieron un poco, y Naruto no podía decir si era porque le gustaba la idea o porque estaba aterrado por el pensamiento de vivir con él y lo consideraba un monstruo, tanto que hasta le daba miedo decirlo.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás en lo que había dicho, una voz flotó por su alrededor.

"Parece que el conserje se olvidó de limpiar la escoria de los pasillos."

Naruto levantó la vista. Shunsuke se tambaleaba hacia él, con el brazo en torno a una chica bastante ligera de ropa. Ella soltaba risitas y risitas borracha mientras Shunsuke tenía la suerte de estar consciente, apoyándose en la chica. Rojo salió disparado por el pasillo y fuera de la vista, y Shunsuke dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Corre rápido, niño."

Se volvió para mirar a Naruto.

"¿Qué haces merodeando por los pasillos? Piérdete."

Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Estaba esperando a que volvieras. Me cerraste la puerta."

Shunsuke se limitó a mirarlo, con los ojos desenfocados.

"Si me dieras una llave…" Naruto comenzó.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Shunsuke gritó "Puedes quedarte esperando toda la noche. Estoy ocupado."

Le dio a la chica un beso descuidado. Ella se rió cuando se separaron, pero sus ojos, sorprendidos, se posaron en Naruto.

"¿Quién es este, Shun? ¿Tu niño?"

"¿Quién? _¿Él?_ " Rió Shunsuke. "No. Esste-" Se detuvo un momento, como si necesitara toda su fuerza de voluntad para formular una frase completa. "Esste ess Uzumaki Naruto, hijo- hijo de los bandidos Uzumaki, ¿te acuerdas de ellos, eh, Crystal?"

 _'Crystal' ¿En serio?_ , pensó por un momento y Naruto podía oír prácticamente los ebrios engranajes de la cabeza de la chica moviéndose lentamente.

"¡Oh, sí!" gritó finalmente. "¿No eran los policías traidores? Unos tránsfugos que consiguieron una carga completa de personas muertas."

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero Crystal siguió hablando.

"Lo recuerdo. Sí, eran como agentes dobles o algo y formaron un gran lío."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Shunsuke. "De hecho, el estado me paga un extra por mantenerlo, quieren deshacerse de él lo antes posible."

 _¿Extra? ¿Ellos le pagan un extra? ¡El cabrón me mintió!_

Crystal se inclinó hacia delante, vacilando ligeramente. El aroma dulce y enfermizo del alcohol empapó sus sentidos.

"Eres su hijo, ¿eh? No hay mucho por lo que estar orgulloso, ¿verdad?" se detuvo, como si lo considera por un momento y luego se enderezó. "¡Pero aun así lo estás!" dijo con un grito de risa.

Shunsuke arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "¡Urgh! Crystal, no digas esas cosas."

Abrió la puerta empujando a Crystal por delante de él. Naruto fue a seguirlos cuando Shunsuke se paró en el marco de la entrada.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

Naruto parpadeó confundido. "Dentro."

"¿No te enteras? Vete." Él trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto la detuvo con el pie.

"¡Pero no tengo a donde ir!"

"No es mi problema. ¡Piérdete!" Shunsuke dio un fuerte empujón a Naruto, enviándolo a toda velocidad hacia la pared de detrás, y cerró la puerta.

Naruto gruñó, frotándose el hombro donde que había golpeado la pared. Volvió corriendo hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla tan duro como pudo con los puños.

"¡Déjame entrar, maldito bastardo, o llamo a la policía y hago que te arresten por abuso!"

La puerta se abrió un poco. "Adelante," dijo Shunsuke con dureza. "¿Piensas que va a importarles una mierda el hijo de los Uzumaki? Y si eso pasa, peor, porque volverías al vertedero del que te recogí. Tú no quieres eso, ¿o sí?"

"Al menos tendría una comida y una cama allí, " respondió Naruto.

Shunsuke sonrió. "Pues entonces vamos. Llámalos. Vamos a ver lo lejos que llegas. ¿Quieres volver? Adelante. O pasa toda la noche golpeando y gritando en la puerta. Como si me importara una mierda."

La puerta se cerró por segunda vez.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se deslizó por la pared, resignado.

"Bastardo," le dijo a la puerta cerrada.

Miró por el pasillo, y podría jurar que vio una mata de pelo rojo desaparecer.

 _Supongo que no me va a volver a visitar._

Naruto se tumbó sobre un costado. Iba a ser una larga noche. Puso su mochila debajo de él haciendo de ella una almohada improvisada. Tal vez podría colarse por la mañana cuando la Bar Skank* se hubiera ido a su casa a pie y avergonzada. Así, con la esperanza en su mente y los restos de la ira ardiendo en sus venas, Naruto cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: No se bien cuando XD pero va a a ser este mes.**


	6. Capítulo 5: El miedo y el destino

**Holi holi~ ya estoy de vuelt** **a von el si** **guiente capítulo y estoy muerta XD así que no me voy a andar con muchos rodeos.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **1 review = 1 rayo de amor.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 5: El miedo y el destino.

 _"La educación es aprender lo que ni siquiera sabías que no sabías."_

~Daniel J. Boorstin

* * *

Naruto se deslizó silenciosamente a través de los pasillos vacíos, sus zapatos chirriaban sobre el suelo linóleo. ¿Qué había en las escuelas que hacía que todas olieran igual? Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, se quitó toda la ropa y un segundo más tarde se encontraba disfrutando bajo una gloriosa cascada de agua caliente. Se podría haber quedado bajo el chorro durante horas, pero una persistente voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le decía que la gente iba a llegar pronto, y los profesores no iban a estar contentos si se enteraban de que estaba usando las duchas de la escuela.

Naruto se secó pasando la toalla por su pelo rubio, dejando que cayera en sus naturales mechones desordenados. Se puso de nuevo el uniforme... uniforme con el que había dormido. Olió la comisa. No olía demasiado mal. Probablemente podría usarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Eran las 8.30, faltaba media hora para que la escuela comenzara. Naruto agarró sus cosas y salió de los vestuarios, doblando por el pasillo. Con sus prisas casi chocó contra alguien que venía en sentido contrario.

"Mierda, lo siento," dijo rápidamente.

Dos ojos redondos como platos le devolvieron la mirada. Era un chico que había visto antes en algunas clases, difícil de que pasara desapercibido. Parecía un poco extraño incluso para los estándares de Naruto, como si llevara un bol de comida en la cabeza a modo de corte de pelo pasado de moda, que enmarcaba sus espesas cejas y esos ojos anormalmente redondos.

"Hola," dijo. Sus ojos parecieron ampliarse aún más. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en los vestuarios de los chicos?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y la mentira fluyó fácilmente de sus labios. "Me olvidé de algo ahí el otro día."

El chico siguió manteniéndole la mirada fijamente y Naruto comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

"No, no lo hiciste." Fue la simple respuesta. "Sé por qué estás aquí."

Ahora el rubio podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Tú!" gritó el muchacho, señalando su rostro con un dedo acusador. "¡Tú estabas aquí para espiar mi entrenamiento secreto!, ¡¿no es así?!"

Naruto parpadeó. "Yo... espera, ¿qué?"

"¡Ja! ¡Sabías que estaba entrenando en secreto para convertirme en el mejor jugador de fútbol de Konoha y me estabas espiando para poder ver mis técnicas secretas!"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no lo estaba! ¡Ni siquiera juego al fútbol!"

El chico se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto con escepticismo.

"Eso es lo que diría un espía."

De repente, su estado de ánimo cambió por completo y sonrió.

"De todos modos, no es que me importe. Nadie podría mantenerse al día con mi régimen de entrenamiento. Corro 500 vueltas cada mañana y Gai-sensei me dio un permiso especial para utilizar el gimnasio antes de que empiecen las clases."

Miró a Naruto en estado de shock, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez.

"Espera, ¿estabas planeando unirte a mí en mis carreras matutinas?" Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. "¡Podríamos alegrarnos juntos con la belleza de nuestra juventud!"

Naruto retrocedió lentamente.

"Uh, n-no, así estoy bien. Como dije, solo vine para coger algo de los casilleros."

"Lee, mi nombre es Rock Lee. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó, ignorando por completo su última declaración.

"Um, Naruto."

Lee le tendió la mano. "Encantado de conocerte, Naruto."

El rubio la tomó y su brazo se sintió prácticamente roto por el enérgico apretón de manos de Lee. El tío era fuerte.

"Entonces," dijo casualmente una vez que el dolor del brazo desapareció por completo." ¿A qué hora estás aquí por las mañanas?"

"A las 6."

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó al suelo. "¿A las 6? ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito al menos 2 horas para terminar mi régimen de entrenamiento.

"Whoa, eso es intenso," dijo Naruto.

En el fondo de su mente, suspiró de alivio. Lee estaba ahí desde las 6 de la mañana todos los días, así que eso significaba que la escuela siempre estaría abierta cuando llegara... _si_ Shunsuke le bloqueaba la puerta _de nuevo_. Las cosas no estaban mejorando en ese apartamento.

Lee había empezado ahora con el estiramiento, retorciendo y tirando de los brazos en diferentes posiciones. Ese tipo no se mantenía quieto.

"Hey, Lee. Uh, ¿sabes algo de abrir cerraduras?"

El chico de repente parecía furioso y su rostro se puso rojo como una remolacha.

"¡Sabía que eras un espía! ¡Prepárate para luchar!" Se puso de pie en una postura defensiva.

"¡Espera, espera!" dijo Naruto, colocando las manos frente a su cuerpo. "Si fuera un espía, ¿por qué te preguntaría como abrir cerraduras? ¿No debería saberlo ya?"

Lee se desinfló inmediatamente. "Buen punto. Hmm, bueno, me temo que no sé mucho acerca de eso. Necesitarías preguntarle a Neji. Él es bueno con los aparatos, mecanismos y todo eso. Probablemente lo sepa."

"Neji. Lo tengo. Gracias, Lee." Sonrió. "¿Nos vemos?"

Lee respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba. Naruto prácticamente podía ver sus dientes brillar cuando su boca se abrió en una enorme sonrisa.

"Claro, Naruto-san."

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la suya y se fue por el pasillo.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto estuvo intentado buscar al tal Neji esa mañana a pesar de que era una tarea bastante difífil, ya que el rubio no tenía ni idea de como se veía el chico.

Puso su cabeza sobre la fría mesa de madera mientras esperaba a que el maestro llegara. La noche anterior había sido agotadora. Apenas había conseguido dormir y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche leyendo en el pasillo. Un par de personas habían pasado por ahí dándole miradas extrañas, pero no habían dicho nada, y ni Shunsuke ni la bar Skank habían despertado esa mañana. Si pudiera forzar la cerradura ...

"¿Vas a entregárselo hoy a Neji, Sakura?"

Naruto levantó la vista rápidamente. Era la chica rubia la que hablaba.

"Sí," respondió una voz femenina procediente de la chica de pelo rosa que sostenía unos papeles. "Me las arreglé para terminar antes de la fecha límite, así que espero que diga algo bueno esta vez."

"Lo dudo." Rió la otra echando su pelo hacia atrás. "Incluso si está perfecto encontrará un error tipográfico o algo así."

"Si lo hace, voy a pegarle. Realmente lo haré. He trabajado mucho en esto."

Naruto reunió valor y se aclaró la garganta.

"Disculpad."

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

"Necesito hablar con ese chico, Neji. ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

La rubia le dio, como tantas otras veces, una expresión de desprecio que se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

"¿Qué es lo _que_ necesitas hablar con _él_?"

Naruto se humedeció los labios. De repente sentía la boca seca.

"Eh, bueno, es que es algo privado."

Esa, obviamente, no era la respuesta correcta, ya que la chica entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué podrías decirle que fuera mínimanente importante?"

"No es tu problema, ¿verdad?" gruñó con el bello erizado. "Sólo quiero hablar con él."

La rubia no respondió, frunciendo los labios y mirando a su amiga.

"Está bien, lo que sea. Le preguntaré a otra persona," dijo Naruto.

Sakura suspiró. "Ino, lo va a encontrar de todas formas. Si se lo decimos nos dejará en paz." Naruto sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor por esas palabras, pero la chica de pelo rosa se volvió hacia él. "Lo puedes encontrar en la sala del periódico a cualquier hora menos cuando está en clase, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no le digas que yo te lo dije. Odia que la gente le moleste."

"Por supuesto," respondió. Las dos chicas se apartaron de él, susurrando entre sí. Naruto ignoró la sensación de dolor en el pecho y miró por la ventana.

"Buenos días a todos." dijo Iruka entrando en el aula. "Hoy nos concentraremos en el estilo literario, así que podéis guardar vuestros libros," dijo al ver que unos pocos estudiantes, incluyendo Naruto, habían sacado sus ediciones de 'El señor de las moscas'. "Recordad, literatura inglesa son los lunes. Hoy vamos a tratar de poner en práctica alguno de los consejos de escritura que hemos aprendido."

Bueno, eso era nuevo para él.

Aún así, ese día Naruto escuchó con atención toda la clase de inglés y observó los ejercicos prácticos que Iruka esbozó en la pizarra.

"Me gustaría que todos escribierais una historia corta que contenga una moral o sátira de la sociedad occidental. Tendréis hasta el final del semestre para completarlo, pero se _tendrá_ en cuenta para vuestra calificación," dijo Iruka, y la clase dejó escapar un gemido colectivo. "No os preocupeis," continuó. "Vamos a estudiar 'El señor de las moscas' en profundidad de manera que todos sepáis lo que os voy a estar preparando."

La campana sonó y los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas, dejando la clase a la vez que Iruka les gritó. "¡Nos vemos el viernes con la gramática!"

Naruto dudó al pasar por al lado del maestro.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Naruto?" dijo Iruka. Su tono le incitava a preguntarle, pero el rubio todavía se veía con algo de incertidumbre.

"Es uh, sobre este libro." Lo levantó.

"Oh, sí, no te preocupes si estás teniendo problemas con él. Sé que tienes que ponerte al día y voy a tomarlo en consideración."

"Está bien. Um, en realidad... lo terminé anoche."

Iruka levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

"¿Lo has podido leer todo desde el lunes? Wow, estoy impresionado. Es un libro bastante grande para tu edad."

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. En realidad nunca había sido alabado antes, y él se resistía a admitir ante el hombre lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Um, la cosa es ..., bueno, no estoy seguro de que realmente lo entendí."

Esperó a que el labio se le encrespara, a la típica mirada de burla, el insulto mordaz... pero nunca llegó.

Iruka se limitó a sonreír, la piel de los extremos de sus ojos se arrugó ligeramente.

"Bueno, lo estamos estudiando ahora porque es un tema muy complejo. Me sorprendería si entendieras todo por completo, Naruto." Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Se trata de la naturaleza humana e incluso el más sabio de los hombres no entiende completamente la naturaleza humana. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta específica?"

Naruto, en el acto, sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

"Eh, bueno, puede ser que suene estupid-"

"No voy a pensar que es estúpido."

Naruto no estaba tan seguro. Tenía la sensación de que se había perdido el punto de todo el libro.

"¿Por qué se mataron entre sí? ¿Por qué todos se volvieron tan crueles así de rápido?"

Iruka sonrió.

"Eso, Naruto, es la cuestión de todo el libro. La cuestión de la naturaleza humana."

"No estoy seguro de que lo entiendo."

Iruka se apoyó en su escritorio, mirándolo reflexivo.

"La gente puede ser cruel, ¿no?"

"Sí." dijo Naruto inmediatamente, y luego desvió la mirada. "Quiero decir, supongo."

Un rastro de simpatía cruzó por el rostro de Iruka, pero había desaparecido en el momento en el que Naruto lo volvió a mirar.

"Bueno, este libro examina la crueldad de la naturaleza humana, la crueldad de la sociedad. Pregunta: '¿Por qué las personas son crueles?', '¿Qué impulsa a la sociedad?', '¿Cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del hombre?' Todas estas son cuestiones muy difíciles y muchas personas han creado un gran número de teorías. Permíteme hacerte una pregunta".

Naruto asintió.

"¿Por qué crees que se mataron el uno al otro?"

Naruto pensó por un momento antes de dar una respuesta.

"Creo que... por la codicia."

"Muy bien," dijo Iruka, "Hubo una lucha por el poder. Uno de los personajes era muy voluble, quería estar a cargo, pero, ¿por qué crees que lo quería? ¿Por qué crees que la gente lo siguió? ¿Qué produjo la cadena de acontecimientos que sucedieron? Esos jóvenes estudiantes se quedaron varados en una isla en el medio de la nada. No había nadie para ayudarlos. Tenían que confiar en sí mismos. ¿Por qué crees que las cosas les fueron tan mal? ¿Por qué crees que uno mató al otro?"

La realización lo golpeó.

"El miedo," murmuró.

"Exactamente." Iruka estaba de acuerdo.

"El miedo lleva a la crueldad." Naruto dijo, casi para sí mismo. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes. Todas las personas que lo habían odiado, que le habían hecho daño, ¿era porque tenían miedo?

Iruka sonrió y juntó las manos. "Has dado justo en el clavo, Naruto. La personas son crueles porque temen. La codicia también juega su parte, pero es el miedo lo que impulsa y motiva a la gente hacia la codicia, para tratar de obtener poder y control, para cometer delitos, hacer daño a los demás. El miedo al otro. El miedo a uno mismo. El miedo es sin duda la parte más peligrosa de la naturaleza humana. Puede hacer que las personas más suaves y más amables se conviertan en monstruos. "

 _Monstruos._ La palabra golpeó a Naruto como un puñetazo en el pecho. _El miedo crea monstruos._

De alguna manera, la idea misma era aterradora. El miedo nunca le había parecido a Naruto algo malo, pero ahora, cuando pensaba en ello, había una oscuridad ahí en medio, como si fuera una entidad. Una menaza constante que hierve en tu interior y te asfixia.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?"

Iruka lo miraba con preocupación evidente en su rostro. Naruto le dió una sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por explicármelo. Me ayudó mucho."

Iruka se relajó. "Realmente no te he tenido que explicar nada, Naruto. Ya lo sabías." Sonrió. "Eres más perceptivo e inteligente de lo que crees. Creo que deberías confiar en tus instintos un poco más. Puedo ver que tienes una aptitud natural para este tipo de cosas."

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, de nuevo sin saber que palabras escoger ante ese elogio tan espontáneo. "Yo, eh, gracias, Iruka-sensei."

"De nada. Si tienes más preguntas en el futuro, no sólo de Inglés, siempre me puedes preguntar."

La gravedad había dejado el mundo de Naruto y él salió del salón sintiéndose más ligero que el aire. Era mejor que caminar sobre una alfombras de nubes. Iruka era oficialmente el mejor profesor del mundo.

* * *

Naruto siguió en su propio universo mientras comía su ramen durante el almuerzo y flotaba de nuevo hacia su casillero. Ignoró la mirada extraña que le dio el bastardo de cabello oscuro al pasar junto a él sonriendo, y llegó a la sala del periódico.

Había un aviso en el exterior de la puerta.

Editor: Hyuga Neji.

Asistente del editor y fotógrafa: Hyuga Hinata.

Reporteras: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka ino y Takenaka Tenten.

 _Genial_. Así que este tipo dirigía el periódico de la escuela. Justo lo que necesitaba, un reportero.

Llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante," dijo una voz desde el interior.

Naruto entró. Un muchacho pálido de cabello oscuro estaba sentado en un escritorio mirando fijamente a la pantalla del ordenador delante de él. El chico no levantó la mirada cuando Naruto entró, sólo se colocó un mechón de su largo pelo hasta la cintura detrás de la oreja y comenzó a escribir.

 _Raro_. Ese tío tenía el pelo como un metalero pero estaba vestido de manera formal.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con un tono ligeramente irritado, todavía sin mirarlo.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. "¿Eres Hyuga Neji?"

"¿Cómo lo descubriste, genio?" respondió.

Joder, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

"Oye, ¿tienes algún problema? Al menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando, idiota."

Eso consiguió una reacción del tipo, quien levantó la mirada con esos ojos claros como la luna y con la frente en alto.

"Ah, el chico nuevo. Ya has logrado ganarte una reputación en el poco tiempo que llevas estando aquí."

¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

 _¡Marcha atrás, Naruto! ¡Da marcha atrás! Sé amable_ , pensó desesperadamente.

"Mira, yo no quería molestarte ni nada por el estilo. Lee me dijo que podrías ayudarme."

"¿Lo hizo?" El nombre de Lee no pareció mejorarle el estado de ánimo. "¿En qué ha dicho que te puedo yudar exactamente? "

"Dijo que sabes acerca de abrir cerraduras. Me preguntaba si podrías mostrarme cómo".

El muchacho levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

"No te andas con rodeos, ¿verdad? ¿Mostrarte cómo abrir cerraduras? ¿A un chico que apenas conozco y que posiblemente tiene la peor reputación de Konoha?"

Naruto podía sentir la ira creciendo dentro de él. Esa sensación tan agradable que llevaba sintiendo desde que habló con Iruka comenzaba a desaparecer.

"No es como que lo quiero para nada ilegal".

"Solo ilegal del tipo abrir cerraduras, entonces," dijo Neji con sarcasmo.

"Sí, quiero decir, no ... Solo ..." Uf, eso era incómodo. "Para entrar en mi apartamento."

"Normalmente hay una llave que todo el mundo utiliza para entrar en su casa."

"Sí, _gracias_ por eso, " respondió Naruto a juego con el tono sarcástico que había utilizado el chico antes. "Obviamente, no tengo llave, si no la usaría." Se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Perdí mi llave, ¿vale? Y no me puedo permitir una nueva."

"¿No vives con alguien?"

"Sí, eh, pero no me va a dar nada."

Los ojos claros no se veían simpáticos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Naruto. El chico era un poco más alto y ahora estaba mirando a Naruto como si fuera un insecto.

"Soy muy buenos para decir cuando la gente me está mintiendo. Por lo tanto, _Uzumaki_ Naruto," dijo, haciendo hincapié en su apellido. "¿Por qué no intentamos esto otra vez y me cuentas por qué quieres realmente abrir una cerradura?."

Naruto suspiró. "De verdad que solo quiero entrar en mi apartamento."

Neji no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara.

"Mi tutor no me va a dar una llave, ¿está bien? Y a veces está fuera ... e incluso cuando está en el apartamento no siempre me deja entrar. Así que, sí, es por eso que necesito aprender a forzar la cerradura, eso es todo. No quiero robar ni nada. Sólo quiero llegar y poder dormir allí por las noches."

El chico levantó una ceja ante ese discurso. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas antes de que finalmente habló.

"Ya sabes, como reportero, depende de mí el mantenerme informado de cualquier cosa y todo lo que se produce en esta escuela." Naruto le dio una mirada penetrante. "Es interesante. Pude averiguar muy poco de ti. ¿Me pregunto por qué?"

"No lo sé..."

"Estaba intrigado, por lo que hice un poco de investigación y ya sé todo sobre ti, Uzumaki Naruto. Conozco tu pasado, sé lo de tus padres y lo que hicieron. La unidad encubierta que terminó traicionando a toda la ciudad."

Eso estaba empeorando demasiado rápido.

Neji continuó: "Cuando mencioné que habías venido a mi instituto, mis padres me dijeron que no me juntara contigo." Hizo una pausa. "Por suerte para ti, no le doy mucha importancia a lo que dicen mis padres."

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de Naruto. "Entonces ... ¿me ayudarás?"

Neji entrecerró los ojos. "Por desgracia para ti, creo que la gente debe usar su propia fuerza para superar sus problemas."

"¿Qué?"

"Es asunto tuyo. No le deberías estar pidiendo a la gente que te rescate. No voy a enseñarte algo de ese estilo como si fueras tan estúpido como para no poder averiguarlo tú solito. Aprendí por mí mismo, y llegué adonde estoy ahora gracias a mi propia fuerza y la de nadie más ".

 _Pero. Qué. Cojones._

"Siento haber pensado que habría una sola persona decente en este tugurio," gruñó Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué? Te enseñaste a ti mismo algunas habilidades. ¿Te crees alguien importante?" sonrió. "Escucha, Hyuuga. Eres el editor del periódico de la escuela. Yo _voy a ser_ el puto alcalde algún día, y cuando esté por encima de ti y de tu pequeño periódico de mierda te recordaré y reiré"

Neji sonrió por primera vez. "¿Alcalde? ¿Ese es tu plan? Seguramente no te has dado cuenta de cual es tu destino".

Naruto frunció los labios. "No creo en el destino. El destino es para las personas que necesitan excusas."

El chico más alto dejó de sonreír. "Solo debes darte por vencido, Uzumaki. Sé cual es mi lugar en la vida. Es el momento de que tú te des cuenta de cual es el tuyo. Te encuentras en el peldaño más bajo de la sociedad. Cuanto más pronto te des cuenta y lo aceptes, antes podrás seguir con tu vida."

"Que te jodan," respondió Naruto entrecerrando los ojos. "Yo voy a ser alcalde y toda esta ciudad me va a reconocer. Sólo espera y mira, Hyuuga."

Salió de la habitación del periódico cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su mente estaba enfurecida. Esas sensaciones agradables se sentían como un recuerdo lejano bajo el frío desprecio de Hyuga Neji.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: alrededor del 15 del mes que viene.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	7. Capítulo 6: Punto de retorno

**Sí me atrasé un poco, pero eh, dije alrededor del 15 XD.**

 **Planeaba subirlo la semana pasada, pero fue demasiado agitada. Tenía un control de sociales (eran tres preguntas... pero dejó casi un folio para cada una...), me preguntan latín y lengua todos los días que tengo esas asignaturas (me acuesto a las 1 de la mañana y me levanto a las 5 para repasar cuando sé que me van a preguntar a mí) y el cumpleaños de una amiga era el viernes, y le quería hacer un video con fotos que me llevó 2 días terminarlo... Vamos que el viernes volví por la noche medio muerta XD.**

 **Pero ya mi beta me ha estado dando la lata y al final lo hice.**

 **Et voilà.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 6: Punto de retorno.

" _Actúa como si lo que hicieras marcara la diferencia. Lo hace."_

~William James

* * *

Los días pasaron de la misma forma. Las noches que Naruto se tenía que quedar fuera las pasaba en el pasillo. A veces se sentaba en la puerta, con un pequeño clip en la mano mientras trataba de forzar la cerradura y ver si podía abrirla, pero nunca servía de nada. El clip se doblaba y la cerradura permanecía sólida como una roca, burlándose de sus inútiles intentos. A veces su silencioso compañero se presentaba y Naruto le hablaba y hablaba hasta que no podía más, y luego simplemente se quedaban en silencio.

El pequeño Rojo siempre lo miraba sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, escuchando todo lo que el rubio le decía. Cuando Naruto finalmente se quedaba dormido, se despertaba a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a ese pequeño de cabello espinoso acurrucado junto a él, en una pequeña bola de calor dormida profundamente, soltando suaves suspiros. Si un adulto lo buscaba o se preocupaba por él durante esas noches, Naruto nunca lo había visto, y eso le hacía preguntarse cómo cualquier padre podía dañar o descuidar a un niño tan pequeño.

* * *

La escuela también seguía en la misma línea. La gente lo ignoraba. Las clases continuaban. La detención parecía prolongarse. Naruto salió cansado del aula un martes por la tarde. Ibiki, _una vez más_ , había logrado encontrar una crítica hacia el trabajo realizado por Naruto, pero había logrado terminar sólo 15 minutos después de la fecha límite de 1 hora. Lo estaba consiguiendo, y sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Los salones de la escuela estaban tranquilos, sólo quedaban unas pocas luces en el salón de clases. Naruto pasó por alto la sala de periódicos de la escuela y notó el foco de luz que brillaba bajo la puerta.

Neji seguía trabajando. ¿Acaso no tenía vida propia?

Llegó a su casillero a lo largo del pasillo y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando oyó voces a la vuelta de la esquina. _Kenta_. El rubio se congeló.

Si Kenta giraba aquella esquina, podría pelear o correr. Si no estuviera en la escuela, no sería expulsado por pelear, ¿verdad?... Pero seguía estando en terrenos escolares...

Naruto abrió su casillero tan silenciosamente como pudo, escuchando atentamente.

"Vamos, no seas mojigata," dijo con voz aguda. "Me gustan las de tu tipo, ¿sabes? Chicas tímidas.

Naruto oyó un pequeño chirrido.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

"Sí, unas tetas grandes le gustan a cualquiera." Se rió otro chico.

"¡Cállate, Goro!" dijo Kenta, y luego volvió a hablar en un intento de seducción. "Vamos, no tienes que ser tímida conmigo, puedo ser un gran chico para las que son como tú".

Naruto creyó haber oido lo que sonaba como un gemido, y eso fue todo. Cerró de golpe la puerta de su casillero, respiró hondo y caminó hacia los otros.

En la pared había una chica de cabello largo, oscuro y ojos pálidos que le recordaba a Neji. Kenta estaba rodeado por sus lacayos, y se alzaba sobre ella, con una mano en la pared junto a su cabeza.

"Lo-lo siento," tartamudeó. "Ne-necesito ir con Ne-Neji. Él... Se estará pre-preguntando dónde estoy."

"Ah, vamos, debes quedarte con nosotros, la fiesta está aquí."

Puso una mano en su cintura y la chica chilló, tratando de alejarse. La voz de Naruto cortó la risa burlona del muchacho.

"Quiere que la dejes sola, idiota, ¿o eres demasiado retrasado para darte cuenta?"

Kenta se alejó rápidamente de ella, pero se relajó cuando vio al adolescente rubio de pie en el pasillo.

"Bueno, mirad quién es, chicos. Cabeza de Fideos"

La chica se movió hacia Naruto, pero fue detenida cuando Kenta la agarró del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas, nena?"

Naruto dio un paso hacia ellos.

"Deja que se vaya, imbécil."

Los otros dos lo rodearon por su espalda, cortando cualquier escape que pudiera tener mientras Kenta sostenía a la muchacha.

"¿Es tu pequeña novia, monstruo, o eres su aspirante a acosador?"

Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa irónica. "Deja que se vaya, mamón. O te romperé la puta cara."

Kenta sonrió y empujó a la chica con brusquedad. Ella lanzó un grito cuando su cuerpo golpeó los armarios que cubrían la pared y cayó al suelo. Naruto corrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Gra-gracias," susurró.

El rubio no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de ver un puño volando hacia él. Lo golpeó en la mandíbula y tropezó contra los armarios, chocando con la chica que estaba a su lado. Se recuperó en poco tiempo, viendo a Kenta lanzar otro golpe en su dirección, pero lo esquivó en el acto. Kenta lanzó un grito de dolor cuando su puño golpeó el metal de los armarios. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y un buen golpe en la ingle.

El mayor cayó con un gemido, agarrándose a sus "soldados", y Naruto intentó moverse antes de sentir sus brazos atrapados detrás de él. El tipo llamado Goro lo estaba sonteniendo en un fuerte apretón, ejerciendo un cierto control sobre él. El otro lacayo venía desde el frente, así que Naruto se movió con rapidez. Sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, proporcionándole a Goro un fuerte golpe en la cara. Soltó al rubio con un grito y Naruto se deslizó hacia un lado cuando el tercer tipo le lanzó otro puñetazo, que al final acabó dándole a Goro.

"¡Joder, Goro, lo siento!" gritó el mayor, y luego gimió de dolor. Naruto le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Le hizo un rápido gancho golpeándolo en la cara y el tipo cayó al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Kenta se ponía de pie, aún haciendo una mueca de dolor y le dió a Naruto un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se tambaleó hacia delante y su visión se volvió borrosa, pero se giró en cuestión de segundos, dando un puñetazo ciego, consiguiendo acertar en el ojo de Kenta.

El chico retrocedió un poco, con la mano en la cara, pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo caer y se quedó mirando a Naruto mientras Goro y su compañero se recuperaban. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Naruto cambió su postura ligeramente, moviéndose para estar frente a la chica, y levantó los puños protegiéndola.

"Tengo una idea," dijo una voz junto a ellos. "¿Qué tal si dejáis a mi prima en paz y pateo vuestros traseros?"

Naruto miró asombrado mientras Neji se acercaba a él y examinaba la escena con calma.

"3 contra 3 parece más justo, ¿no creéis?"

"N-Neji," dijo Hinata, sonando tan sorprendida como Naruto se sentía.

"Bien," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Hagámoslo."

Pero Kenta no hizo movimiento alguno. En cambio, se rió burlonamente.

"Vosotros no valéis mi tiempo, ni siquiera si tu prima es una zorra."

Neji se movió en un instante y Kenta cayó al suelo, con la nariz chorreando sangre. Se levantó y retrocedió, corriendo por el pasillo, con sus dos amigos siguiéndolo rápidamente.

El chico de ojos pálidos se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Escuché el ruido y vi lo que hiciste por Hinata, así que gracias."

Naruto se frotó torpemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Claro, no hay problema. De todas formas, esos tíos son unos idiotas.

"Neji," susurró Hinata.

Neji miró furioso a su prima.

"Deberías haber sido más cuidadosa, ¿y a dónde fue todo tu entrenamiento? No levantaste ni un dedo para detenerlos".

Hinata inclinó la cabeza.

"Hey, no es culpa suya." Interrumpió Naruto. "3 chicos mayores contra una chica menor que ellos no es exactamente una pelea justa."

"Sin embargo, tú los seguistes," respondió Neji uniformemente. "Y Hinata ha tenido el mismo entrenamiento de jiu jitsu que yo he tenido. Ella podría haberse defendido a sí misma."

"Yo no habría durado mucho más si no hubieras venido, además, no le habían hecho daño antes de que llegara." Se volvió hacia Hinata, mostrándole una sonrisa. "Apuesto a que si hubieras sentido la necesidad, les habrías pateado el culo."

La chica dio la respuesta mas extraña. Gritó y se puso roja.

"De cualquier manera," cortó Neji. "Gracias ... por ayudarla, estamos en deuda contigo."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. _¿Es tradicional?_ Sonrió volviéndose hacia Neji con un travieso brillo en sus ojos. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

El chico de pelo oscuro parecía confundido por un momento, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

"Sí, te enseñaré a forzar cerraduras"

Naruto golpeó el aire. "¡Si!" Agarró a Neji por los hombros. "Seré un impresionante experto en nada de tiempo, ya verás".

"No cabe duda," respondió Neji secamente. "Pero esta noche tengo que conseguir que el periódico se imprima, así que puedes empezar a ser impresionante mañana".

Naruto sonrió y lo soltó. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Hinata. Ella lo estaba mirando, y en respuesta a la pregunta, asintió en silencio, su cara todavía de un color carmesí.

"Vale, entonces... bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana."

"Nos vemos mañana," respondió Neji.

"Nos vemos," susurró su prima con el rostro rojo.

Naruto caminó a casa esa noche con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de su dolorida mandíbula. El día se hizo aún mejor cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió con un suave clic. Mañana iba a ser un buen día.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo siento, sé que es un poco corto.**

 **Vale, he sido muy torpe y por suerte me he acordado XD ¿Recordáis cuando en el capítulo 4 (chapter 5) puse bar skank con este simbolito "*"? Bueno, pues se suponía que al final del capítulo iba a poner lo que significaba porque no encontraba una posible traducción, pero se me olvidó. Traduciendo el siguiente me acordé y pensé en ponerlo al final, pero también se me olvidó, y me he acordado ahora XD. Bar skank es una tía que solo va a discotecas o pubs con la intención de llevarse a alguien a su casa, así que si solo lleva 3 minutos pero ya ha encontrado a ese alguien, se va con esa persona.**

 **También se me ha estado olvidando (desde el capítulo 1...) decir que SecretSky me avisó por un mensaje privado que cuando terminara Red Storm, la continuación de este fic, reescribirá los primeros capítulos de Cloud Cover y no sabe en qué medida será. Pero bueno, yo estaré ahí para traducir, no importa lo que pase XD.**

 **Nos leemos gente~ espero que os haya gustado~**

 **Próxima actualización: antes de que acabe el mes, lo prometo XD.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Catalizador

**Jelou, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Me puse a traducir cuanto antes y este capítulo la verdad es que me ha costado menos que los demás.**

 **Aquí os lo dejo~**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 7: Catalizador.

 _"Las cosas no cambian; cambiamos nosotros."_

~Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto se sentó solo a la hora del almuerzo con su tazón ramen, como era costumbre, cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí?"

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre la cara del rubio cuando vio de quién se trataba.

"Claro, Neji."

El muchacho de ojos pálidos tomó asiento frente a él colocando una bandeja de comida de la cafetería sobre la mesa. Era una mezcla de una ensalada sin nombre y una carne no identificable. Naruto se alegró de tener su preciado ramen.

"La comida de aquí empeora cada año," murmuró Neji.

"Deberías de empezar a hacerte tu propio almuerzo, como yo."

Neji miró el frío ramen dudosamente. "¿Llamas a eso hacerte el almuerzo? Gracias, pero prefiero tomar algunos nutrientes en lugar de comer comida para cerdos."

"Hey, no insultes al ramen, es increíble."

"Ho-hola," dijo una voz.

Naruto alzó la vista para ver a Hinata con el rostro de un tono carmesí. Estaba empezando a pensar que ese color era permanente.

El chico rubio le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

"Hola, Hinata, ¿cómo te va?"

El rubor de Hinata se hizo aún más profundo.

"Bi-bien, gracias, yo, uh, tengo al-algo..."

Ella no terminó la frase, simplemente inclinó la cabeza y sostuvo algo contra él, evitando sus ojos. Naruto miró el paquete que había en sus manos. Estaba envuelto en una suave tela verde.

"Uh, ¿esto es para mí?"

La chica asintió en silencio.

"Gra-gracias." Estupendo. Ahora era él el que tartamudeaba. Pero era la primera vez que alguien le daba algo. Puso la caja sobre la mesa y quitó la tela cuidadosamente.

Dentro había un pequeño contenedor. Le quitó la tapa y se encontró con el aroma más delicioso que había olido nunca. Pequeños rollos de sushi estaban ordenados en la caja en una hermosa variedad de colores, y dos pequeñas bolas de arroz estaban escondidas en la esquina.

Naruto tragó saliva. Su garganta picó un poco.

"Yo... es para darte las gracias," dijo Hinata en voz baja." Pero no tienes por qué comértelo si no quieres."

Naruto miró a la chica sorprendido.

"¡Esta es la comida más hermosa que he visto! "

Hinata se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello y emitió un chirrido ahogado antes de sentarse con un 'plop' junto a su primo.

Naruto, mientras tanto, metió un pedazo de sushi en la boca y cerró los ojos saboreando un pedazo de cielo. El delicado sabor bañaba sus papilas gustativas.

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo a través de un bocado de comida y procedió a aspirarla como si acabara de pasar por una hambruna de diez años. Hinata todavía se encontraba sonrojada, pero una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me has hecho el almuerzo?" preguntó Neji con un ligero gruñido en su voz.

"Lo siento, Neji. Puedes quedarte el mío."

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. "No voy a comerme tu almuerzo, Hinata."

"Entonces te lo haré mañana."

"Sería agradable cambiar... esto," dijo levantando el tenedor y dejando que la misteriosa carne se deslizara en su boca. "Y gracias," añadió casi inaudiblemente, pero Hinata y Naruto lo oyeron y se sonrieron. Neji no era tan mal tipo debajo de toda esa frialdad.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarme a abrir cerraduras, Hyuuga?"

"Bueno, supongo que la que quieres abrir es una en específico, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió mientras Hinata los miraba a ambos.

"Si puedes averiguar la marca de la cerradura, puedo decirte cómo hacerlo."

"Impresionante, lo miraré esta noche," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Gracias, hombre."

Hinata no dijo nada, teniendo el tacto suficiente como para no preguntar... o tal vez era demasiado tímida para ello.

Después de eso, los dos chicos mantuvieron la mayor parte de la conversación con fluidez a lo largo del almuerzo, aunque Neji era una persona muy tranquila, del tipo 'hombre de pocas palabras'. De vez en cuando, Naruto le dirigía una pregunta a Hinata, pero la chica se ponía de color rojo brillante y soltaba una respuesta apenas audible, ocultando rápidamente su rostro detrás de su pelo, así que al final Naruto habló durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?" le preguntó bruscamente a Neji.

El chico parpadeó. "¿Mi problema?"

"Sí, ya sabes, eso que me dijiste sobre que toda la gente tiene que hacer las cosas por sí mismas y que todos estamos atrapados en nuestra posición en la escala social." Miró a Neji atentamente. "¿De verdad crees eso?"

Hubo una incómoda pausa. Hinata estaba mirando a su primo con una mezcla de dolor y simpatía mientras Neji le devolvía la mirada a Naruto con calma.

"Sí, lo creo, hay un orden social en la vida y no hay mucho que podemos hacer para cambiar eso".

"Neji-" Comenzó Hinata, pero el chico la ignoró.

"Encuentro... divertido que quieras ser alcalde, Naruto, quiero decir, sabes que nunca va a suceder, ¿no? Tan pronto como la gente sepa tu apellido, te odiarán. ¿Cómo vas a obtener la aprobación de la gente, ser aceptado en esta escuela, y además ser aceptado en una ciudad entera?"

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar cuando...

"Yo no lo odio," dijo Hinata en voz baja. Cualquier palabra que el rubio planeara decir murió en su garganta.

"Eso es porque no sabes quién es," respondió Neji uniformemente.

"Sí, lo sé." Hinata se ruborizó al sentir los ojos de ambos muchachos en ella, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. "Yo, uh, es decir, papá me contó todo sobre el incidente Uzumaki, y... y todo lo que pasó, así que lo sé, y no lo odio". Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Naruto. Se volvió hacia su primo y reunió su coraje. "Y... y tú tampoco lo haces, Neji. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?" Después de dar su discurso, la muchacha se retiró de nuevo detrás de su cortina de pelo. Los dos muchachos la miraban con asombro.

"Yo..." Comenzó Neji. Luego se detuvo, aparentemente sin palabras. Naruto tampoco sabía qué decir. "Supongo que sé lo que se siente cuando la gente espera que seas como tus padres," murmuró finalmente. Limpió la comida restante de su plato y se levantó. "Tengo que revisar algunos artículos antes de la próxima clase."

Hinata empezó a levantarse. "Yo... te ayudaré."

"No," respondió Neji. "Tienes que acabarte la comida, y yo mismo puedo terminarlos."

"O-ok, Neji," dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo. Se mordió el labio cuando Neji se alejó.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto.

Hinata asintió, aunque parecía distraída. Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Naruto seguía comiendo su almuerzo, pero Hinata no tocaba el suyo.

"Mi padre es el presidente de Empresas Hyuuga," dijo ella de repente.

Naruto parpadeó. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba el nombre le era algo familiar. Empresas Hyuuga. ¿No eran el conglomerado que trataba de suministros médicos? Había visto el nombre en botellas de medicina.

"Yo, uh, el padre de Neji trabaja para el mío. N-Neji ama la compañía y sé que quiere ser el presidente algún día, pe-pero está siendo preparado para una posición de más bajo nivel, mientras que... yo, um, yo estoy siendo preparada para la presidencia." Miró la mesa y susurró. "Pero ni siquiera quiero hacerlo."

Naruto arqueó una ceja. "Pues no lo hagas."

Hinata levantó la cabeza.

"Si no quieres ser la presidenta, no lo seas. Que Neji sea el presidente."

Hinata suspiró. "No es tan sencillo, nuestras familias..."

"¡Que jodan a vuestras familias!" gritó Naruto acaloradamente.

Hinata se puso roja. "¡N-Naruto!"

"Quiero decir, la vida de trus padres no es la tuya, y si todos siguiéramos los pasos de nuestros padres, yo sería un asesino en masa." Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras, pero era cierto.

"Ellos esperan que yo mantenga la compañía de la familia."

"Neji es también tu familia, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí, pero ..."

"Básicamente, solo quieren mantener el poder lo más cerca posible, ¿no?"

Hinata se sonrojó. "Yo..., bueno, sí, supongo que sí."

"Eso es estúpido."

La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente.

"De todos modos, el poder siempre cambia de manos, pero crees que Neji haría un buen trabajo, ¿no?, además, sigue siendo parte de tu familia. Ambos podrían ser presidentes o socios, o lo que sea. Entonces todo el mundo estaría feliz. Las cosas deberían hacerse por el bien de la compañía, no por el bien de la gente que está en la cima."

"No creo que lo permitan, Naruto. Es... es tradición."

Naruto sonrió. "Serás presidenta algún día, Hinata, eso significa que tú tendrás la última palabra."

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hinata Hyuuga con la última palabra era un concepto muy extraño para ella...

* * *

Naruto le dijo adiós a Hinata mientras iban por caminos separados a sus clases. No vio a Neji por el resto del día.

La detención seguía siendo igual que siempre. Pero... ¡Naruto lo completó a tiempo! Se quedó allí, ¿sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras el maestro de las cicatrices caminaba lentamente por la habitación, inspeccionando todos los rincones.

 _Encuentra algo. Vamos. Te reto._ Pensó para sí mismo con aire de suficiencia. Había limpiado el aula de arriba a abajo, cada centímetro, en una hora. No había manera de que Ibiki pudiera encontrar algún defecto.

Finalmente, el hombre se estiró y regresó a su escritorio.

"Entonces... ¿qué piensas?" preguntó Naruto.

"No está mal," respondió.

"¿No está mal? ¡Está impecable y lo he conseguido dentro del límite de tiempo!"

Ibiki lo miró seriamente. "¿Pensaste que ese era el objetivo, Uzumaki? Esto es sólo el comienzo. Mañana quiero que lo limpies en media hora, y si no lo completas dentro del plazo, tendrás que limpiar todo el aula dos veces."

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto ante el profesor, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

"¡Es imposible hacerlo en media hora!"

"Es perfectamente posible, Uzumaki, ya que recuerdo que pensabas que sería imposible terminar dentro de una hora... pero si quieres comunicarle tus preocupaciones al director..."

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. "No, te veré aquí mañana."

No pudo resistirse a cerrar la puerta de un golpetazo al salir. ¡Aaargh! Ibiki era un... un... ¡un cretino! Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta. Cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta de su casillero una vez que había sacado sus cosas y se quedó mirándola con furia.

"¿Qué te ha hecho tu casillero?"dijo una voz.

Naruto se volvió para ver a Sasuke de pie en el pasillo, sostiendo una pila de libros. _Yay. Su persona favorita._

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" No sabía por qué pero un tono de acusación se filtró en su pregunta. De alguna manera, Sasuke siempre parecía que no estaba planeando nada bueno.

El chico de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Investigando."

"¿Qué tipo de investigación estás haciendo?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Del tipo que no tiene nada que ver contigo." Pasó junto a él y abrió su casillero.

"Geez, ¿naciste con pene o te salió con el tiempo?"

"No lo sé, Uzumaki," dijo el adolescente fríamente, volviéndose para mirarlo. "¿Naciste sin pene o te convertiste en una niña llorona con el tiempo?"

"¿Pero cuál es tu problema, Uchiha?" dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

"Tú eres mi problema, dobe."

"¿Qué te he hecho?"

El muchacho se acercó a él, mirándolo con ojos de acero. "Te metes en mi camino, nunca te callas, eres como una niña estando en sus días, te enojas y te sientes feliz con la caída de un sombrero... En otras palabras, eres molesto".

Naruto se echó a reír. "¿Soy como una niña estando en sus días? Y eso viene del más gruñón, bastardo bipolar de la escuela. Actúas como si alguien te atropellara el perro las veinticuatro horas al día durante los siete días a la semana. Nunca sonríes a pesar de que todo el mundo lo hace y son amables contigo. _Siempre_ estás rodeado de amigos, aunque quién mierda sabe por qué. ¿Por qué cojones tienes que actuar como un maldito emo todo el tiempo?" Se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Mierda."

Sasuke lo miró quedándose en silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar.

"No soy un emo."

Naruto arqueó una ceja. "Uuuuh, sí lo eres."

"No lo soy."

"Uchiha, eres el emo más emo que he conocido en toda emolandia."

"Sólo porque no hablo lo suficientemente alto como para romper los tímpanos de la gente y porque no camino con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara la mitad del día no me hace emo".

"Bueno, tal vez si trataras de sonreír desarrollaras una verdadera personalidad. Déjame adivinar, estás deprimido porque tus notas no son lo suficientemente buenas." Naruto comenzó a agitar los brazos alrededor de Sasuke. "¡Ay, yo soy yo, tengo de un promedio 97% pero yo quería uno de 100! Mamá y papá estarán tan molestos..."

Sasuke agarró el brazo del rubio con un fuerte apretón, el fuego ardía en sus ojos. Naruto se puso rígido esperando una pelea, pero el chico no se movió para golpearlo. En su lugar, habló en voz baja, con dureza.

"No sabes nada de mi vida, Uzumaki, no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser yo."

Naruto le devolvió la mirada. "Tal vez no, y tal vez tu vida sea realmente una mierda, pero lo que sí sé es que estar revolcándote en esa mierda no te ayuda ni a ti, ni a nadie. Ni lo superas, ni lo arreglas."

Sasuke sonrió sombríamente mientras le soltaba su brazo. "Créeme, lo estoy arreglando."

El rubio levantó una ceja. "Bien, entonces."

El adolescente de cabello oscuro cerró el armario y se alejó.

"¡Yo también!" gritó Naruto tras él repentinamente.

Sasuke hizo una pausa, volviéndose para mirarlo.

"Estoy arreglando lo mío también." Terminó Naruto sin mucha convicción.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Naruto esperó un rato antes de ir en la misma dirección. En realidad no quería continuar esa conversación. Había sido... rara.

* * *

Naruto se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su cabello debía parecer un desastre mientras caminaba por la calle, pero no le importaba

 _Esa fue mi última noche durmiendo en el pasillo._ Pensó felizmente para sí mismo. Aunque cuando eso ocurriera perdería la oportunidad de poder habar con Rojo. Tal vez pasara el rato en el pasillo de vez en cuando para ver si aparecía.

La ducha de la escuela se sentía extra-maravillosa esa mañana con el conocimiento de que tenía gente con la que sentarse en el almuerzo... o por lo menos tenía a Neji si no estaba enojado con él y con Hinata. No había estado en el mejor estado de ánimo cuando se marchó ayer.

Hinata estaba en su clase esa mañana y le sonrió tímidamente. Al final caminaron a almorzar juntos, encontrándose con Neji en el camino.

"Ey," dijo Naruto cuidadosamente.

"Ey," respondió Neji con frialdad. No saludó a Hinata.

"Neji... te traje esto." La chica le tendió una caja pequeña y Neji la miró con recelo. "Yo... es tu almuerzo."

"Realmente me hiciste de comer..." dijo en voz baja.

"Es lo que dije..."

Neji tomó la caja que le ofrecía de manera abrupta y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

"Podrías por lo menos darle las gracias," dijo Naruto enojado a su espalda.

El muchacho se volvió, con los ojos ardiendo. "Todavía no eres alcalde, Uzumaki, ni lo serás nunca, así que no me digas qué hacer."

Naruto le devolvió la mirada de manera desafiante mientras Hinata parecía un poco triste entre ellos.

"Yo... está bien, Naruto, no tienes que..."

"Hagamos un trato, Hyuuga," dijo Naruto. "Si me hago alcalde, te convertirás en el presidente de tu empresa."

Neji pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de mirar a Hinata con una mirada dura. Ella escondió su rostro.

"No es tan simple, Naruto," dijo con voz áspera. "Las circunstancias no se pueden cambiar con una simple resolución de _voluntad_ ."

"Bueno," dijo Naruto, juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza y dándole a Neji una mirada condescendiente. "Si no puedes persuadirlos para que se den cuenta de que eres el candidato adecuado para la presidencia, entonces supongo que no estás calificado para serlo."

Neji se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Naruto. "Tú..." Comenzó, luego se detuvo.

"Yo... te ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda, Neji," dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Los ojos pálidos se volvieron hacia Hinata con asombro. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"Hinata no quiere ser presidenta," dijo Naruto. "Pero incluso si no la dejan irse, apuesto a que podríais encontrar la manera de hacerlo para que todos estén felices".

Neji negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. "Eres alguien inusual, Naruto."

Naruto se rió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Me lo han dicho."

Neji le tendió la mano. "De acuerdo."

Naruto la estrechó con una sonrisa. "Será mejor que no te retractes al final del trato, Hyuuga."

Después de eso, cualquier frialdad del lado de Neji desapareció, y los tres almorzaron juntos igual que el día anterior.

"Así que..." Comenzó Naruto mientras se sentaban. "Descubrí la marca de la cerradura."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Bueno, pone 'Yale' en el frente."

"¿Qué forma tiene?"

"Redonda."

Neji asintió pensativamente. "Eso es bueno, probablemente sea una cerradura de cilindro común."

"Lo que tú digas," respondió Naruto. "No tengo _ni idea_ de lo que eso significa."

"Creo que el propietario no invirtió mucho en sus apartamentos porque parece que no instaló cerraduras de seguridad, puedo darte las herramientas que necesitas para las de ese tipo."

"¡Increíble!" Naruto sonrió. "Gracias hombre."

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Ven por la sala del periódico después de la escuela y te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer."

"Ahh, sobre eso..." dijo Naruto algo avergonzado. "Tengo detención."

"No importa, normalmente me quedo en la escuela hasta tarde."

Después de eso, Naruto no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Todavía se encontraba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la clase esa tarde. Neji y Hinata tenían geometría, por lo que se fueron, pero el haber hecho amigos, el tener gente con la que compartir el almuerzo... era fantástico. Todos los escritorios estaban ocupados, así que se sentó en la primera fila, sólo para encontrar al bastardo Uchiha justo al lado de él. Naruto le sonrió. Ni siquiera el bastardo del palo en el culo lo haría malhumorar hoy.

Sasuke no sonrió, pero tuvo la decencia de mantener la boca cerrada. Y así se ignoraron hasta que el maestro entró. Y la entrada que hizo...

 _¿Qué..._

Y Naruto que había pensado que Kakashi parecía extraño con su máscara..., pero no, ese tipo se ganó la medalla en cuanto a lo que extraño se refería. Su piel era enfermizanente pálida como el alabastro, más pálida que la de Sasuke. Tenía el cabello negro y casi hasta la cintura, pero eran los ojos los que resultaban realmente extraños. Eran de un amarillo oro, ligeramente hendidos y de un color morado por fuera que acababa en pico en dirección a la nariz. Naruto no podía decir si el púrpura era sombra de ojos o simplemente decoloración natural, pero todo el efecto le daba al hombre un aire de una serpiente resbaladiza. Incluso se movía como una, pasando la mano con suavidad por su escritorio y recogiendo una hoja de papel con delicados dedos de araña.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba en silencio. Hasta se podría oír un alfiler cayendo cuando esos ojos amarillos exploraron la habitación. Ellos aterrizaron sobre él y los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa delgada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La verdad es que me he decepcionado un poco. Quiero decir, yo considero que este fanfic está muy bien (aunque aún no ha entrado en el tema principal). Y de todas las personas que lo han leído en total, solo 13 le han dado a seguir, ¿eso significa que a solo 13 personas les interesa saber cómo continúa? Y a parte de eso ni la mitad de esas 13 comentan, y si lo hicieran me animaría a traducir más rápido.**

 **A ver, claramente no voy a obligar a nadie a comentar, porque no puedo XD, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera más gente. Yo siempre he considerado que un fic que es bueno debería de tener como media dos reviews por capítulo, pero sé muy bien que hay fics fantásticos que no tienen ni uno por cap...**

 **También quería agradecer a mi nuevo seguidor (mí no saber si es chico o chica XD) xdxdahre, que hizo posible ese número 13... el número de la mala suerte, ahora que lo pienso... Da igual, eres bienvenid XD.**

 **Y debo de dar un aviso. Se me rompió el móvil y por ahí es por donde traduzco y subo los capítulos (ahora estoy en el ordenador de mi beta) y mis padres no me van a comprar uno nuevo hasta que se acabe el contrato del anterior (acaba en julio T_T pero a lo mejor me dan una sorpresa...) así que me voy a tardar más en subir, porque deberé robarle el ordenador a mi amiga cada vez que quiera continuar XD. My friend estará pendiente de las novedades del fic (si hay review o no )con mi cuenta de gmail, que se sabe mi contraseña.**

 **Normalmente, los capítulos que subo son dos por mes, ahora seguramente sea uno hasta que tenga el móvil. Pero quién sabe, si me dais ánimos, puede que suba dos... ya tu sabe lo que quiero desih XD.**

 **Pues eso, no tengo que decir nada más.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	9. Capítulo 8: AcciónReacción

**Meri crismas an japi niu llir XD**

 **¿Qué tal? Yo fantástica, contenta por mis notas y porque ya estoy de vacaciones, así que más tiempo para traducir.**

 **Quería agradeceros por los reviews nuevos, y con respecto a eso... Sí, bueno, pues resulta que cuando he abierto la cuenta en el móvil de mi madre, he visto que había una review en MI historia con MI cuenta... Y eso hace parecer que me la he dejado un review a mí misma y me da un poco de cosa jeje.**

 **Le pregunté a Inma (mi beta) y fue ella XD. Ese día en el que envió la review fui a traducir la mitad del cap en su ordenador, y como yo no lo hago en un documento a parte y lo hago directamente desde fanfiction, dejé mi cuenta abierta en su ordenador. Y resulta que mi amiga es muy graciosilla y le conté lo de que si llegaban más reviews me animaría para intentar traducir más rápido, y quiso dejarme un anónimo, pero como dije, dejé mi cuenta abierta. Ni siquiera cerré la página y se ve que no se pudo esperar y lo mandó nada más me fui XD. Ella no se dio cuenta de que mi cuenta seguía abierta y yo no se como borrarlo :'(**

 **Ahora cada vez que vaya a su casa me procuraré cerrar todo bien.**

 **Venga, me dejo ya de rollos y os dejo el capítulo XD.**

 **Ah sí, pero si véis algún error o algo es porque Inma no ha podido revisarlo, se lo he enviado en un Whatsapp desde el móvil de mi madre, pero ha pasado por completo del mensaje... Si me dice más tarde que algo está mal lo corregiré.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 8: Acción/Reacción.

 _"Nunca creas que unas pocas personas que se preocupan no pueden cambiar el mundo. Porque, de hecho, esas son las que siempre lo han cambiado."_

~Margaret Mead

* * *

"Estoy encantado de veros otra vez," dijo el maestro. Su voz era tranquila, suave, pero había una pizca de arrogancia en la forma en la que hablaba. "Como la mayoría sabe, he estado ausente contribuyendo a una investigación académica, pero me alegro de estar aquí de nuevo entre vosotros."

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de la clase, ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa, pero el hombre no cambió su postura y continuó suavemente.

"Veo, sin embargo, que hay una nueva cara entre nosotros." Miró a Naruto. "Yo soy Orochimaru." Luego miró la hoja que sostenía en la mano. "Y tú debes de ser..." Alzó la vista de nuevo y sonrió. "Uzumaki Naruto... Interesante ¿Tienes alguna relación con los criminales Uzumaki? Sí, debes ser su hijo, ¿no?"

Inmediatamente, una gran cantidad de murmuros comenzaron a escucharse a través de la clase, susurrando como hojas en el viento. Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros, algunos con ojos interrogantes, otros comprendiendo lo que el maestro quería decir.

"¿Los crimminales Uzumaki? ¿Y esos quienes son?"

"Mierda, mi madre me habló de ellos."

"¿Es su hijo?, no me había dado cuenta."

Naruto captó los ojos de Sasuke. No estaba susurrando, solo lo miraba con una expresión estúpida y sorprendida. El rubio apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ahora la gente estiraba el cuello para poder verlo.

Mientras tanto, el maestro sonrió tranquilamente. "Ahora, comencemos con nuestra lección. Creo que mi sustituto estaba dando sobre catalizadores, acciones y reacciones." Orochimaru cogió unas hojas. "Naruto, ¿podrías repartir esto por mí, por favor?"

Naruto se levantó lentamente y tomó lo que el profesor había extendido ante él.

Orochimaru le sonrió amablemente. "Solo dale una hoja a cada uno."

Las miradas de muerte que recibió mientras caminaba por la clase fueron suficientes para demostrarle al rubio cómo los estudiantes se sentían ahora hacia él.

* * *

Los chismes parecían haberse extendido como un incendio forestal. Naruto notó la diferencia en la forma en que la gente actuaba incluso cuando caminaba por el pasillo después de la clase. Todos susurraban entre ellos y se alejaban como si estuviera enfermo. El murmullo de la gente que hablaba lo seguía por todas partes, y las miradas que le enviaban se iban haciendo cada vez más duras y furiosas en cuanto el día avanzaba.

Naruto tropezó cuando alguien pasó junto a él, empujándolo de forma brusca con el hombro. Cuando miró hacia atrás, pudo ver como unos chicos sonreían burlonamente, y el que lo había empujado chocaba los cinco con sus otros amigos.

Se alegró cuando el día llegó a su fin y finalemente estaba de pie una vez más delante de su taquilla. Agarró sus libros y se volvió para ver a Sasuke acercándose hacia él.

 _Oh, genial._

"Oi, Naruto," dijo a la vez que el rubio se volvía en la otra dirección, yendo rápidamente por el pasillo. "¡Oye, Uzumaki!" dijo por segunda vez.

Naruto se volvió bruscamente. ¿Qué mierda quería? ¿Restregárselo en la cara? ¿Reírse? ¿Regodearse de que después de todo, era mejor que él?

"Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, Uchiha, no quiero escucharlo, solo déjame solo."

Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando al Uchiha mirándolo fijamente. Unas cuantas personas abrieron la boca, sorprendidos por como había tratado al príncipe de la escuela.

* * *

Naruto fue directamente a casa después de detención. Había tenido que limpiar el estúpido aula tres veces porque no había forma de que lo hiciera en media hora. Ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar hacerlo a tiempo, y por eso mismo Ibiki le había gritado airadamente, haciendo que limpiara la clase dos veces más por su actitud.

Cuando finalmente terminó, ya era tarde. Naruto ni siquiera comprobó si Neji seguía en la sala del periódico. De todos modos, el otro no querría juntarse nunca más con él. Así que, ¿qué importaba? Konoha sería otro 'Infierno'.

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero se detuvo antes de entrar al sentir un par de ojos fijos en él. Rojo estaba de pie al final del pasillo, prácticamente invisible entre las sombras. Algunas de las luces estaban fundidas y rotas, y las otras solo iluminaban algunas zonas a través de todo el pasillo.

"Ey, Rojo," dijo cansado. El chico no dijo nada, como siempre, pero se encogió cuando Naruto se acercó a él. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto preocupado. Todos los pensamientos deprimentes de Naruto sobre su día se esfumaron nada más ver la marca oscura en la cara de Rojo. "Rojo," dijo con cautela. "¿Por qué tienes ese moretón?"

El niño se encogió de hombros, pero evitó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Naruto, abrazándose aún más fuerte a su osito de peluche al instante.

Naruto apretó los dientes. "¿Quien te lo hizo?"

Rojo mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Rojo, mírame, ¿quién te lo hizo? ¿Tu padre?"

El chico se estremeció.

"Tu padre," dijo Naruto sombríamente para sí mismo. Bien. Hoy había estado buscando una salida para todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Le daría un puñetazo a ese hijo de puta hasta que no pudiera moverse. "Vamos, Rojo. Vamos a ver a tu padre."

El niño soltó un grito estrangulado mientras Naruto se alejaba. El pequeño se agarró a su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente.

"Está bien, Rojo. No me hará daño, y tampoco dejaré que te haga daño."

El niño estaba prácticamente hiperventilando mientras sostenía el brazo de Naruto.

"¿Te preocupa que te haga más daño?" preguntó Naruto.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te preocupa que me haga daño?"

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Miró a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon en la comprensión. "Te preocupa que yo le haga daño a tu padre." Rojo asintió miserablemente. Naruto suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él. "Lo siento, Rojo. No quise asustarte, no pensé..." Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras. "Sé que es tu papá, pero... te está lastimando. Si hablamos con la policía, no tendrás que vivir con él, no tendrás que pasar por esto."

El niño negó con la cabeza.

"Te darán una casa nueva, un lugar agradable para vivir."

Señaló a Naruto con ojos interrogantes.

Naruto suspiró. "Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte conmigo, ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir por mi cuenta, ellos no te dejarían, y Shunsuke nunca haría nada por alguien que no fuera él. Pero..." sonrió a Rojo. "Ellos serían capaces de encontrarte una familia realmente linda."

El chico se apartó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

Naruto insistió. "Tal vez en algún lugar cercano, si tenemos suerte, aún podremos vernos, iría a visitarte sin importar donde estés."

Rojo puso su boca en una línea delgada, abrazando su osito de peluche y mirando a Naruto obstinadamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, Rojo, pero si te está haciendo daño tengo que decírselo a la policía."

Rojo lo miró e hizo como si cerrara los labios y tirara una llave.

El dolescente arqueó una ceja. "¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que lo mantenga en secreto? Lo siento, pero yo..."

Rojo frunció el ceño y se señaló a sí mismo. Repitiendo los mismos movimientos de antes, y finalmente Naruto lo entendió.

"Lo negarás todo, ¿verdad?" dijo él con tristeza.

El pelirrojo asintió tercamente.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Te está lastimando, Rojo. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Sentarme y mirar?"

El niño se acercó a Naruto y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego se apartó y se señaló a sí mismo haciendo el signo de 'ok' con la mano.

El adolescente rubio suspiró derrotado. "Estás bien, ¿eh? Sí, claro que lo estás."

El rojo repitió el signo 'ok'.

"Bueno, no me vas a dar otra opción, ¿verdad? Será peor si llamo a la policía y lo niegas." Naruto pasó una mano por su cabello distraídamente. "Escúchame, esta noche te vas a quedar conmigo en mi apartamento, ¿vale? Pero debes permanecer en mi habitación en todo momento y Shunsuke no puede enterarse."

El pelirrojo sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. "Gracias." Susurró antes de entrar al apartamento, dejando a Naruto en el pasillo.

Rojo... podía hablar.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y Naruto se arrastró a la escuela para enfrentar el ataque. El fin de semana había sido un alivio misericordioso por haber podido escapar del odio, y había pasado la mayor parte de él con Rojo... principalmente tratando de hacerle hablar de nuevo, pero en vano. El chico era terco como una mula.

Naruto no estaba preparado para el día. ¿Realmente sería otro 'Infierno'? Debería haber sabido que con el tiempo la gente iba a averiguar quién era, pero él había estado esperando durar un poco más siendo simplemente Naruto. Demonios, incluso Cabeza de Fideos.

"Mira siempre el lado positivo, Uzumaki." Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se paraba delante del espejo del baño esa mañana. "Al menos Shunsuke estaba en casa anoche, además, hasta ahora nadie te ha hecho nada." Se sonrió a sí mismo. Siempre había un poco de esperanza.

Naruto ignoró las miradas de la gente mientras se abría paso a través de los pasillos, pero no pudo detener el aire que salió abruptamente de sus pulmones cuando alcanzó la puerta de su casillero.

 _Asesino, vete al infierno_

Las palabras estaban garabateadas por todo el metal de su taquilla con pintura de aerosol de color rojo oscuro. Era horrible, parecía como sangre. Naruto abrió la puerta mientras los estudiantes se reían y susurraban detrás de sus manos.

Los maestros lo trataban igual que siempre, con indiferencia, pero al sentarse se fijo en que el grupo de sillas que estaban a su alrededor estaban completamente vacías, además de que el resto de la clase procuraba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. _No importa_ , decidió tristemente, _al menos así estoy solo_. Sin embargo, la terquedad con la que la gente se negaba a hablarle o incluso a mirarlo era un poco deprimente.

El día avanzaba lentamente, y Naruto se sentó desanimado en una mesa vacía tan lejos de los demás estudiantes como era humanamente posible. No quería tener que pasar otro día con su almuerzo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo una voz.

Miró hacia arriba. Neji. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "No, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí?

El chico arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Y por qué no viniste a la sala del periódico la semana pasada?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿No lo has oído? Mi nombre está alrededor de toda la escuela, todos estarán diciendo que he asesinado personalmente a gente con una escopeta de cañón corto."

Neji dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Nunca he sido de los que le ponen atención a los rumores, además, como te dije, yo ya sabía lo de tu pasado." Se sentó con la bandeja en la mesa. "Nada que no haya oído antes."

"¿Te im-importa si m-me siento aquí?" dijo una voz inconfundible.

"Toma asiento, Hinata." respondió Neji mientras Naruto solo atinaba a mirarla asombrado. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose a sí mismo de su aturdimiento. Esto era más de lo que podría haber soñado, pero aun así...

"Os agradezco que estéis a mi lado y todo eso, pero..." Notó algo nervioso como todas las miradas curiosas y venenosas que estaban dirigidas hacia él, y ahora también apuntaban hacia los dos Hyuugas sentados en la mesa. Se volvió hacia Neji y Hinata, mirándolos seriamente. "No quiero que quedéis atrapados en esto, si os ven conmigo mi reputación podría dañaros."

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego sucedió algo increíblemente extraño. Neji Hyuga... _comenzó a reírse_. Primero fue una pequeña risita que se convirtió en una risa ruidosa y franca. Se mantuvo inclinado mientras se esforzaba por respirar, y Hinata y Naruto lo miraban como si le hubieran crecido cuernos. ¿Quién podía culparlos?

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, dijo: "Naruto, puedo cuidarme perfectamente y..." sonrió. "Si alguien mira a Hinata de la manera equivocada desearán no haber nacido." Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon mientras continuaba. "No me importa lo que los insectos de esta escuela piensen de mí. Hay una cosa que debes saber, y es que nunca debes preocuparte por la familia Hyuuga. Nosotros sabemos valernos por nosotros mismos y podemos hacer que las lluvias de fuego del infierno caigan sobre cualquier persona que intente hacernos daño, así que detén tu innecesaria preocupación y relájate." Se incorporó de nuevo. "Además, creo haberte prometido que te enseñaría a forzar una cerradura."

Hinata sonreía de forma radiente y Naruto no podía ocultar su propia sonrisa. "Está bien," dijo el rubio.

"¡Pensé oír las voces enérgicas de mis amigos!"

Naruto se volvió solo para tener su visión invadida por el verde. Lee se paró frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Neji, ¿fuiste esa maravillosa risa que escuché antes? ¡Sabía que todavía tenías en ti la poderosa belleza de la juventud!"

"Lee-" comenzó Neji, su sonrisa se aplanó hasta parecer una linea fina y delgada.

"Y gracias, Naruto," continuó Lee. "Por sacar a relucir su risa juvenil, eres un ser humano verdaderamente talentoso."

Naruto enrojeció. _Uuuuh._

"¡Lee!" dijo Neji firmemente. "Basta con la juventud, ¿qué quieres?"

Estaba de vuelta a su habitual manera seria, pero Lee debió de estar acostumbrado, porque no se le movió ni un pelo.

"Ah, sí, debería estar entrenando, pero he venido a darte esto, y cuando no te encontré en la sala de periódicos pensé que podría intentar buscarte aquí, y ahora estoy verde de envidia. ¡Todos estáis disfrutando de vuestras vidas juveniles!"

 _Verde es la palabra elegida,_ pensó Naruto.

Lee le tendió unos papeles. "Es mi informe sobre las próximas prácticas de fútbol, los tiempos de reunión y eso. Todo está aquí, puedes distribuirlo a través de tu periódico para que todos los chicos puedan disfrutar de una competición varonil."

El fútbol nunca había sonado tan desagradable hasta que esa frase escapó de los labios de Rock Lee, pero Neji tomó los papeles igualmente.

"Gracias," murmuró.

"Bueno, tengo que continuar mi entrenamiento, no puedo perder el tiempo mientras Gai-sensei sigue entrenando."

Y con eso, el dinamo verde desapareció.

Naruto miró a Neji. "¿Gai-sensei?"

"El entrenador de fútbol," respondió Neji escuadriñando los papeles.

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntó Naruto, señalando la puerta por la que Lee acababa de irse.

"Siempre," dijo Neji con un suspiro mientras miraba el informe. Estaba escrito con tinta verde. "Hmm. Parece que las prácticas serán dos veces a la semana, cada martes y viernes. Me pregunto quiénes formarán el equipo de este año." Miró hacia arriba. "¿Vas a intentarlo?"

Naruto se echó a reír mientras rellenaba su boca con ramen, por lo que la risa le salió como una especie de balbuceo nervioso, y muy varonil, por supuesto.

"No sé, nunca he jugado en un equipo antes." _O con cualquier otra persona_ , añadió en silencio. "No sabría hacerlo."

"Para eso son las prácticas, deberías ir a probar y así sabrías si se te da bien jugar o no."

"Supongo que lo pensaré." Aunque realmente estaba pensando en todas las oportunidades que eso le daría a la gente para poder herirlo.

"Bueno, yo estaré allí, tal vez estemos en el mismo equipo," dijo Neji. Naruto gruñó y continuó empujando la comida en su boca. El chico pálido lo miró de forma astuta. "Pero claro, si tienes miedo..."

Naruto hizo una pausa, el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. "¿Que acabas de decir?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me parece que tienes miedo de fallar. No entiendo cómo vas a ser alcalde de la ciudad si ni siquiera puedes manejar un pequeño juego con una pelota..."

Naruto golpeó la mesa con el tenedor. "¡No tengo miedo de nada, Hyuuga!, me volveré tan increíble en el fútbol que todos se inclinarán y me adorarán, tú incluido."

Neji levantó una ceja. "¿Oh, en serio?"

"¡En serio!"

"Entonces, espero verte mañana en la práctica." Neji se levantó y se alejó con su bandeja.

Naruto sonrió y gritó tras él. "Estaré allí y te mostraré cómo juega un Uzumaki."

No fue hasta esa noche cuando llegó a casa, mucho después de que Neji le había enseñado lo básico sobre como abrir la cerradura y de darle las herramientas necesarias para entrar en su apartamento, que Naruto se dio cuenta de que Neji lo había engañado completamente para unirse al equipo de fútbol.

* * *

 **Parece que después de todo si tengo una buena noticia que daros.**

 **Es posible que me den el móvil antes, así que ahora mismo estoy rezando para que no sea dentro de mucho. Para trabajar necesito el móvil, siempre se me olvidan algunas cosas de las que dicen en clase y además están los trabajos en grupo, y no me sé los números fijos de los demás y si los apunto los pierdo XD.**

 **Si alguien no entendió lo de dinamo verde, el dinamo es una máquina que da energía, y verde... Vamos, es Lee, un chico que tiene energía para dar y regalar y siempre va de verde XD.**

 **Bueno~ Nos leemos prontooo~~**


	10. Capítulo 9: Entra en mi sala

**¡Volví! Y con buenas noticias. ¡Me dieron un móvil nuevo!**

 **No puedo estar más contenta, de verdad.**

* * *

 **Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 9: Entra en mi sala.

 _"No se puede soñar con tener un gran carácter. Usted debe bregar y forjarse uno."_

~ James A. Froude (1818-1894)

* * *

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Neji. Naruto respiró hondo y se levantó.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto."

Salieron del vestuario y fueron hacia el campo, que ya se encontraba lleno de gente. Eran las 17:30, pero parecía que estar aún en el instituto a esa hora solamente por el fútbol merecía la pena, o eso era lo que pensaba al ver a un montón de chicos merodeando por grupos sobre la hierba. El entrenador todavía no había llegado.

Podía ver a Sasuke rodeado de gente... como de costumbre. Ugh. ¿Cómo lograba hacer que los pantalones de gimnasia parecieran elegantes? Eso ponía a Naruto enfermo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va esto?" dijo Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas frías que estaba recibiendo por todo el terreno de juego.

"Bueno, hoy aprenderemos algunos conceptos básicos y perfeccionaremos nuestras habilidades. Y cuando tengamos un poco de práctica jugaremos contra el equipo de fútbol actual de la escuela."

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Lo seniors."

Naruto parpadeó dos veces . "Espera, ¿qué?, ¿jugamos contra los seniors? Todos son como una cabeza más altos que nosotros."

"Sí, pero se van a ir el año que viene. Los estudiantes de cursos más bajos podrán tomar sus lugares. Es por eso por lo que vamos a intentarlo, para que así el entrenador pueda medir nuestras habilidades."

"Suena extraño."

Neji negó con la cabeza. "Gai es raro. Pero él es un apasionado del fútbol."

Un momento más tarde, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Gai estaba justo al lado de Neji. Literalmente rebotó gritando: "¡Hola, mis jóvenes estudiantes!"

Era extraño. Parecía una versión adulta de Rock Lee, con el traje verde que daban ganas de prenderlo. El hombre estaba prácticamente llorando mientras miraba a su alrededor, específicamente, a los adolescentes que se habían reunido en el terreno de juego.

"Tal entusiasmo por la vida. ¡Cómo os envidio y admiro!"

Este hombre lo hizo desear retroceder lentamente. Todo el mundo parecía querer lo mismo, excepto Rock Lee, quien prácticamente saltó hacia él diciendo: "¡Gai-sensei, queremos demostrar que somos dignos del equipo de fútbol!"

Gai bajó la vista hacia su joven doble y sonrió. "Lee, tan lleno de espíritu. Me recuerdas a mí mismo a tu edad." _Menuda sorpresa._ "Sí, hoy practicaremos, porque la próxima semana jugaremos contra unos oponentes difíciles." El hombre miró al resto. "Tomad nota de todo lo que os diga, y practicad como si nunca hubiérais practicado antes. ¡Vamos a lograrlo!" Bombeó el puño en el aire.

Momentos después, Gai los tenía haciendo todos los ejercicios hasta que casi no podían soportarlo. Luego los colocó en grupos, y estuvieron pasándose el balón unos a otros y botándolo entre los conos mientras Gai gritaba las instrucciones sin cesar.

Apenas había tiempo suficiente para respirar, y mucho menos para hablar. Naruto corrió por el campo con la pelota. El sudor corría por su frente goteándole en los ojos y bloqueando su visión. El rubio se la limpió pasando su antebrazo.

"¡Uf!"

Naruto tropezó cuando sintió algo pesado chocándose contra él y luego cayendo.

"Joder, lo siento," dijo de forma automática al chico que estaba en el suelo. Era el que había conocido en su primer día en el instituro, las rayas rojas en su rostro eran inconfundibles. Sus ojos color chocolate lo miraban mientras se levantaba.

"Puta mierda... No me toques," dijo empujándolo de forma brusca. Otro muchacho corrió hacia ellos y miró a Naruto con recelo. Tenía una apariencia algo rara... llevaba unas gafas oscuras y todo su rostro estaba literalmente oculto por un cuello alto.

"¿Está todo bien, Kiba?"

"Está bien, Shino." Miró a Naruto. "Parece que Uzumaki tiene miedo de la competencia."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Maldito, ¡me empujaste a propósito!" dijo Kiba alzando la voz cada vez más.

"Y una mierda. ¡Prácticamente corriste hacia mí!"

"¿Sí? ¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso, Uzumaki? ¡Apuesto a que sacrificar a tus compañeros de equipo para poder ganar es algo que hace tu familia todo el tiempo!"

Naruto podía oír la sangre corriendo en su cabeza. Y sin porder pensar con claridad, se lanzó hacia el otro chico. Sin embargo, se vio frenado cuando Neji se movió rápidamente entre ellos.

"¡Déjame!" gritó el rubio mientras trataba de pasar por el lado de Neji.

"Naruto," dijo el otro en voz baja. "Eres mejor que esto."

Eso detuvo a Naruto en su camino, y se quedó mirando al chico de ojos claros.

"Puedes demostrar que eres mejor que esto."

Era como un interruptor colocado en el interior de su cabeza que hizo que el sonido de la sangre golpeando en sus oídos disminuyera. Naruto se dio cuenta de las personas a su alrededor. Algunos todavía continuaban sus ejercicios, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en él, mirándolo.

Naruto respiró hondo y formó una sonrisa en su cara dirigida a Kiba, que todavía está dispuesto a luchar. "Mira, lo siento, hombre," le dijo a Kiba. "En serio, no quería empujarte. ¿Estás bien?"

Kiba se enderezó ligeramente y frunció el ceño. "Sí, lo que sea."

Empezó a trotar lentamente, con su amigo pisándole los talones.

* * *

Naruto regresó agotado a los vestuarios después de la práctica. Pensaba que iba a quedarse dormido en la ducha. El agua caliente se sentía tan relajante...

"Te veré mañana, Naruto," gritó Neji fuera del baño.

"Nos vemos," gritó el rubio. ¿Cómo demonios podía Neji ser tan rápido? Naruto cerró el grifo de la ducha unos cinco minutos más tarde y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Quizás soy un poco lento, pensó Naruto mientras entraba en el vestuario vacío.

Miró a su alrededor. Algo... estaba diferente.

Entonces los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?

Corrió hacia donde la había dejado en el banquillo. Se puso de rodillas y buscó debajo de los bancos. Abrió las puertas de todos los armarios, el ruido metálico resonaba por todo lugar cuando él cerraba las taquillas al ver que todas y cada una de ellas estaban vacías. ¡A la mierda! ¡No podía caminar a casa en una puta toalla!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en una de las duchas el agua seguía corriendo. Se acercó al cuarto de baño con cautela y entró en una de las cuadrículas. Allí, bajo la corriente, estaba su ropa, y su mochila también. Amontonadas y hechas un desastre por el agua.

Naruto apretó los dientes y giró el mango de la ducha, apagándola. A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena ser un chico 'cool' y amigable, pensó mirando acusadoramente la montaña de cosas que estaban en el suelo.

Con el tiempo, Naruto consiguió que su ropa se secara un poco. La escurrió como pudo e intentó secarla con un secador de manos del baño. La mochila... bueno, no podría salvarla hasta que llegara a casa. Sus libros parecían un lío de papel grueso y un poco de salsa de las sobras de su ramen se había vertido fuera, haciendo que todo tuviera un ligero color amarillento. Ahora un olor extremadamente desagradable emanaba de su mochila. Aun así, se la colgó de uno de sus hombros y se abrió paso por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, esperando que no hubiera nadie que se diera cuenta de la leve humedad de su ropa o del chapoteo de sus zapatos al caminar.

Pero mientras se abría camino a través de la escuela, vio que había alguien a lo largo del pasillo... en la puerta de su casillero. A medida que se acercaba, pudo diferenciar a Sasuke vuelto de espaldas. Tenía las mangas enrolladas, una esponja en la mano y un cubo de algún líquido jabonoso junto a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto. Su voz sonaba muy fuerte por estar en un pasillo completamente tranquilo, y pudo jurar que vio a Sasuke saltar un poco, pero cuando el chico se volteó su rostro era tan sereno como una piscina de agua.

"Limpiar. Obviamente."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mientras miraba detrás del chico de pelo oscuro. La pintura roja de esa mañana era prácticamente invisible.

"¿Por qué- por qué tú...?" masculló Naruto. Miró a Sasuke con asombro.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. "También había pintura en mi taquilla. No quiero este tipo de desorden a mi alrededor."

Naruto se volvió para ver el casillero. Era cierto, algunas manchas de la pintura del mensaje se habían extendido hacia la taquilla que estaba junto a la suya.

"Sabía que tú no te ibas a molestar en hacerlo, así que pensé que lo mejor sería hacerlo yo. Me molesta. Y tú me molestas hasta cuando no estás cerca, dejando que tus problemas me afecten." Sasuke se bajó las mangas y recogió el cubo.

Naruto no sabía por qué se llenó de decepción ante esas palabras. ¿Qué importaba que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho solamente para limpiar su propia taquilla? Por supuesto que era por eso... pero por un momento pensó que...

No pudo evitar que la ira aflorara en su interior. "¡Bueno, lo siento por mis putos problema! ¡Les voy a pedir a los demás chicos educadamente que escriban sus mensajes de odio hacia mí solo en mi casillero la próxima vez para que no jodan tu preciosa vida!"

Se volvió con rapidez, caminando sin desacelerar el paso por el pasillo, dejando al Uchiha mirándolo sin decir nada por segunda vez esa semana.

* * *

La práctica de fútbol continuó igual después de eso. Gai los hacía trabajar hasta que lo único que querían era tirarse en el suelo. Los otros chicos ignoraban a Naruto la mayor parte del tiempo, algo por lo que Naruto estaba agradecido.

Cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre practicaba con Neji en el gimnasio, y otras noches practicaba por su cuenta en el parque. Neji le había mostrado algunos buenos trucos como hacer una finta y levantar el balón con la punta del pie, pero fue en una noche cálida de primavera que Naruto descubrió algo nuevo.

Estaba solo en el oscuro parque practicando en lanzar el balón hacia su objetivo. Estaba agotado y sus pies dolían, pero sabía que tenía que practicar aún más para ponerse al día con los otros chicos. Se echó hacia atrás y dio unos pasos rápidos hacia el balón cuando tropezó ligeramente. Su pie golpeó la pelota en un ángulo extraño y salió disparada. Entonces, increíblemente, la pelota realizó una especie de arco en el aire, curvándose hacia la izquierda. Se alejó de su objetivo, pero Naruto sintió una gran emoción en su pecho.

Había hecho que la pelota girara en el aire en una dirección totalmente diferente a una línea recta. Nadie lo vería venir... _un arma secreta._

* * *

"¡Neji!" gritó en el gimnasio al día siguiente recibiendo miradas de algunos de los otros estudiantes. "Neji, quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Creo que acabo de descubrir una nueva técnica!"

Neji no se puso tan emocionado como había esperado Naruto. En su lugar, levantó una oscura ceja.

"¿Cuál es?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "La he llamado Rasengan. No sé como se llama en realidad. Tú eres el experto en el fútbol... uh, pero la pelota gira."

Neji lo miró monótonamente. "Eso, Naruto, es lo que se conoce como hacer girar la pelota."

"Sí, pero... así" dijo Naruto, agitando los brazos como para mostrar la magnitud del giro.

"Veámoslo entonces," respondió dando un paso hacia atrás. Naruto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos como lo había hecho la primera noche, y le dió una patada a la pelota en el mismo lugar en el que la había golpeado antes. Salió disparada en un extraño ángulo, pero no realizó ninguna curva, la pelota simplemente cayó a un lado del gimnasio. "Impresionante," comentó Neji con sarcasmo.

"¡Espera, eso no era todo! Primero iba en dirección recta y luego se curvó y... fue increíble," terminó Naruto sin mucho ánimo.

Neji suspiró. "Creo que necesitas practicarlo, pero no me gustaría perder el tiempo con un solo movimiento, Naruto. El partido se está acercando y necesitas trabajar en el fortalecimiento de tu forma de juego en general."

"Bien..." Naruto asintió vagamente. "Sí."

Ese día estuvo practicando con Neji, pero cuando volvió solo al parque no pudo resistirse a probar el movimiento otra vez, y con el paso de los días, comenzó a mejorar el tiro, aprendiendo la técnica y apuntando al objetivo con mayor y mayor precisión. Y con cada día, el gran partido se acercaba.

* * *

"Naruto, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

El chico se quedó atrás con aprensión a la vez que los otros estudiantes salían del aula. Normalmente, no era una buena señal cuando los maestros querían hablar con él.

Orochimaru despejó su escritorio de papeles.

"He notado que has tenido un pequeño accidente, Naruto-kun." _¿kun?_

Naruto parpadeó. Oh si. Las marcas que había conseguido en la pelea con Kenta.

"Sí, uh, me di un golpe en la cara con la puerta de mi casillero."

Orochimaru sonrió. "Qué torpe."

Naruto se encogió de hombros con incomodidez. "Soy alguien torpe."

El maestro se sentó en su silla. "Tu tutor es Shunsuke, ¿no?"

El rubio asintió en respuesta.

"Supongo que él no es la razón por la que tienes ese moratón."

"Joder, no," dijo Naruto rápidamente, y luego murmuró, "No tiene tiempo para eso."

"Ya veo," dijo Orochimaru, sin mencionar la maldición para alivio de Naruto. "Bueno, me alegra oír que no te está haciendo daño, ya que shunsuke es un amigo mío. De hecho, si fueras tan amable de entregarle esto estaría muy agradecido." Orochimaru abrió un cajón y sacó un paquete de color marrón claro. Algo repiqueteó un poco en el interior del paquete cuando se lo entregó.

"Sí, eso creo," dijo Naruto mirando el paquete dudosamente antes de guardarlo en su mochila.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun," ronroneó el maestro.

Naruto se iba a ir, pero se detuvo en mitad de su camino hacia la puerta. La curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él. "¿De qué conoces a Shunsuke?"

Orochimaru le sonrió. "Él era mi abogado".

Naruto se le quedó mirando. "¿Shunsuke es abogado?"

"Solía serlo," lo corrigió el maestro. "Por desgracia, perdió la práctica. Pero todavía hace algunos trabajos para mí. Somos viejos amigos."

La sonrisa se extendió por su cara, pero no llegó a los ojos de Naruto y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

"Si pudieras entregarle eso de mi parte, Naruto-kun..."

El chico asintió y se volvió para irse. Los ojos amarillos lo seguieron hasta que salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, o más bien, al apartamento de Shunsuke, la puerta estaba abierta, pero la sala de estar estaba vacía. Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron a la puerta del dormitorio de Shunsuke. Debía estar ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto nunca había visto esa habitación. Se acercó y tocó. Nada.

Volvió a llamar.

Pudo escuchar el roce de la ropa y luego el ruido sordo de los pasos del hombres. La puerta se abrió y Shunsuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Oh, ya sabes, sólo entregarte tu mierda y ser una persona increíble."

El rubio levantó el paquete y los ojos de Shunsuke se ampliaron.

"Orochimaru-sensei me pidió que te diera esto."

"Bien," dijo Shunsuke de mala gana tomando el paquete. "Gracias."

Miró a Naruto cuando el niño no se movió.

"¿Pasa algo más?"

Naruto se encontró con una mirada dura. "Solías ser abogado." Shunsuke se puso rígido. "¿Que pasó?"

"¡No es tu puto asunto! ¡Dale a Orochimaru saludos de mi parte!" Y cerró la puerta en la cara de Naruto.

El chico le sacó la lengua a la puerta. _Estúpido Shunsuke_. Él tío era un completo gilipollas. Naruto suspiró y entró en su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su armario y se encontró con la lamentable vista de cinco paquetes de ramen solitarios.

Eso... no era bueno. ¿Qué es lo que le iban a durar? ¿3 días? 5 si sólo se come uno por día. Naruto había notado que su estómago se había vuelto más plano, sus costillas y los huesos de la cadera se notaban un poco más de lo que lo harían con una dieta de puro ramen. Afortunadamente, no era demasiado perceptible debajo de su camisa.

Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, y pronto. El tiempo se le estaba acabando. Agarró un paquete de ramen, lo abrió con los dientes y fue a la cocina para verter su contenido en la sartén. Estuvo pensando muho durante la última semana. Tantas cosas habían sucedido que apenas tenía tiempo de buscar un empleo. Había intentado hacerlo el fin de semana con Rojo colgando detrás de él, pero ni un solo lugar al que había ido requería de personal nuevo, y mucho menos lo querrían a él. El rubio resopló. En realidad, había sido tan estúpido como para usar su verdadero nombre, y al instante lo habían largado a la calle más rápido de lo que podía parpadear.

Naruto devoró su ramen y salió del apartameto. Ya era de noche y hacía algo de frío. Hoy iba a encontrar un puesto de trabajo, no importaba qué. Tal vez si iba un poco más lejos fuera de la ciudad...

Pasó tienda tras tienda. Ropa, supermercados, farmacias, incluso una tienda de perfumes en el que el agente de ventas lo miraba como si fuera una peste, echándolo de allí tan pronto como la palabra "trabajo" salió de sus labios. Era evidente que había estado demasiado tiempo oliendo todo tipo de perfumes, ya que su nariz parecía estar arrugada en un estado de permanente desagrado.

Siempre, en cada lugar, le daban la misma respuesta. _No estamos contratando. No estamos contratando. No estamos contratando._ Esas palabras estaban empezando a sonar como una especie de cancioncilla en su cabeza. ¿Quién en ese puto lugar estaba contratando?

Había vagado bastante lejos de la parte elegante de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando Naruto los vio. Había unos pequeños quioscos colocados cuesta abajo en la esquina de la carretera. Un letrero rojo neón brillaba de forma intermitente. El rubio entró.

Un hombre estaba apilando estantes detrás del mostrador. A juzgar por su envejecida apariencia, las entradas de su cabello y su aspecto abatido, ese tipo debía ser probablemente el dueño del lugar. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y el hombre se volvió. Tenía los ojos oscuros con bolsas, los cuales miraron al chico con sospecha.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Naruto le dio su sonrisa más encantadora, mostrando todos sus dientes. "Más bien, ¿puedo yo ayudarle en algo? ¡Puedo mejorar su negocio y su vida en tan sólo un segundo!"

El hombre levantó una ceja ante ese extraño discurso de venta, pero Naruto siguió adelante, "Uh, es decir, ¡deja que le ayude aquí y no se arrepentirá!"

El rostro del hombre se relajó al comprenderlo en una expresión cansada.

"¿Quieres trabajar aquí? Lo siento, pero no est-"

"Antes de que termine la frase," interrumpió Naruto rápidamente "Sólo escuche lo que tengo que decir. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario. Voy a trabajar duro. No encontrará un trabajador más dedicado."

El hombre parecía impresionado.

"Voy a trabajar todos las horas que necesite fuera del horario de la escuela," dijo Naruto desesperadamente. "¡Voy a trabajar por poco!"

Ahora el hombre mostró cierto interés. "¿Cuánto?"

Naruto dijo la primera cifra que se le vino a la mente. "¿Cuatro dólares por hora?"

La boca del hombre dibujó una delgada línea con los labios.

"Tres dólares," dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"Bueno, puede ser que necesite un chico del periódico por las mañanas... Dos dólares y es un trato, chico."

Naruto no lo dudó. "Que sean dos dólares."

El hombre sonrió, los pesados pliegues de su rostro se arrugaron. "Listo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Daisuke," dijo Naruto dando el nombre falso que había adoptado.

"Bueno, Daisuke. Acabas de conseguir un trabajo. Tienes que estar aquí a las 6:00, y ya iremos viendo cómo van las cosas." El hombre se asomó para ver mejor al adolescente, como si estuviera evaluándolo. "Esto tiene que ser extraoficial. Eso significa que tu salario no será gravado si te lo doy directamente."

No jodas. Y además así puede darle un salario ridículamente bajo, pero Naruto sólo sonrió y asintió.

"No hay problema, Sr. Uhhh..."

"Atsushi," completó el hombre.

"Sr. Atsushi." Sonrió Naruto. "Gracias. Muchas gracias. No se arrepentirá de esto."

"Espero que no," dijo el hombre, y Naruto salió de la tienda feliz. El tintineo de la puerta se escuchó ligeramente detrás de él.

Él... Naruto Uzumaki... ¡Tenía un trabajo! Está bien, no era estúpido. Sabía que iba a trabajar por una miseria. Pero hooombreeeee, ¡tenía trabajo! No debía preocuparse por la comida. Dos dólares al día podían ser suficientes para comprar una buena cantidad de ramen, y hasta quizás para algunas otras cosas. ¿Verduras? _Demonios, no_. Su vida estaba oficialmente mejorando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó a las 5 am. Le tomó 45 minutos para llegar a su nuevo puesto de trabajo, por lo que se duchó y salió del apartamento a gran velocidad. Llegó temprano para encontrarse con una bolsa de papeles.

"Necesito que los entregues todos dentro de una hora. Estas son las direcciones y aquí tienes un mapa. No me decepciones, Daisuke."

Naruto asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Nunca lo decepcionaré."

Y con eso se fue corriendo. Las casas alrededor de la zona consistían principalmente en pisos, pero había varias zonas con adosados. Había muchos sitios a donde debía ir, por lo que Naruto fue de un lado a otro corriendo. Así, media hora pasó rápidamente, y sólo le faltaba un tercio del trabajo. Volvió a los quioscos de prensa cuando faltaban dos minutos para las 7, sin aliento y sudando. Atsushi estaba esperándolo, y le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

"Estoy impresionado. La mayoría no consigue terminar todas las entregas ni en una hora la primera vez."

Naruto se inclinó sobre el mostrador todavía jadeante. "Yo... no... ja ... soy como la mayoría."

El hombre se rió. "Bueno, toma, supongo que te lo has ganado." le extendió los dos dólares a Naruto, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los tomaba. El dinero hacía un hermoso sonido tintineante en su bolsillo mientras se dirigía a la escuela.

* * *

Entre el trabajo, la escuela, la detención y las prácticas de fútbol, el rubio apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Colapsaba agotado en su cama por la noche sólo para levantarse a las 5 de la mañana. Pero tenía comida. Tenía amigos. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintía feliz.

Sonreía abiertamente a sus padres cuando llegaba a casa por las tardes y les contaba sobre su día. Ellos precían reflejar una gran felicidad en las sonrisas que tenían en la fotografía.

Durante esas últimas semanas la detención seguía siendo igual de agotadora. Sin embargo, había logrado crear un sistema. Lo limpiaba todo en un orden determinado, y cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido, hasta que finalmente, un martes por la tarde, se apartó triunfalmente en el plazo de media hora, diciendo la frase más satisfactoria que jamás había pronunciado.

"Ya he terminado, Ibiki-sensei."

Ibiki se levantó y examinó la ahabitación, mientras que Naruto se quedó allí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Bueno," dijo Ibiki finalmente. "Parece que has conseguido hacerlo, Uzumaki."

Naruto levantó un puño. "¡Sí, soy el maestro de la limpieza!"

Ibiki sonrió. "¿De verdad?"

La mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Naruto vaciló un poco. "Uh..."

"Bueno, si eres el maestro de la limpieza estoy seguro de que podemos subir un poco la dificultad del reto. Ya sabes, para hacer el examen del nivel de maestro."

Naruto retrocedió lentamente, levantando un poco las manos. "N-no, así está bien. No hace falta comprobarlo."

"Oh, pero lo vas a hacer," dijo Ibiki aún con ese sonrisa. "Ven conmigo."

Naruto suspiró y siguió al profesor por los pasillos. Temía pensar en lo que venía, pero cuando llegaron al lugar e Ibiki abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar el abrir la boca en estado de shock.

La habitación parecía extenderse hacia el infinito, restos de comida cubrían las mesas, y había salpicaduras de jugo y a saber qué otras cosas en el suelo.

Miró a Ibiki con incredulidad. "¿La cafetería? No lo dirás en serio."

"Oh, pero sí que lo hago, Uzumaki," dijo Ibiki. Cogió un cubo y una fregona de la esquina y se las tendió al adolescente. "Tienes una hora."

* * *

Tres días más tarde y estaba de nuevo en la aburrida clase de física. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que Orochimaru llegara, todos excepto Naruto, que estaba desplomado sobre su escritorio, completamente agotado. La limpieza y el trabajo de los últimos días lo habían cansado demasiado. A su alrededor, la charla de los estudiantes iba acompañada por un zumbido de emoción causado por el partido que iba a haber la próxima semana. Dos voces agudas se elevaban por encima de las demás y llegaron hacia los oídos de Naruto mientras yacía con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos.

"¡Ooooh, Sasuke en pantalones cortos! ¡No puedo esperar!" dijo la primera voz. _Ino_ , pensó Naruto con gravedad.

"He oído que es un jugador increíble," dijo la otra felizmente. _Sakura_.

"Bueno, duh, por supuesto que lo es, Sakura. Es Sasuke."

Naruto rodó los ojos bajo sus párpados cerrados.

"¿Quién más va a jugar de nuestro año?" preguntó Sakura.

"Hmm..." pensó Ino por un momento. "Bueno, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji... um..."

"¿Shikamaru?"

Ino se rió. "No seas estúpida. ¿Crees que podría molestarse en correr arriba y abajo de un campo y detrás de una pelota? No, pero no estoy segura de cuáles son todos los miembros del equipo. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Neji! Y... ese..." bajó la voz repentinamente, y Naruto se tuvo que esforzar para poder escucharla. "Ese chico, Uzumaki."

"¿No ha estado entrenando con Neji?" murmuró Sakura. Los susurros de las chicas se iban haciendo cada vez más y más silenciosos, y Naruto se dió por vencido de tratar de escuchar. Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos de color verde pálido. Sakura estaba sonriendo con nerviosismo, retorciendo un mechón de pelo de color rosa alrededor de su dedo. "Oye, Naruto, ¿verdad?"

¿Estaba soñando? Miró por encima del hombro. No, no había ningún otro Naruto en la habitación.

"Ey," respondió él finalmente.

Ino estaba de pie al lado de Sakura, con el ceño fruncido y medio, medio curiosa. "No deberíamos estar hablando con él," le susurró a Sakura. Luego rodó los ojos cuando ni Salura ni Naruto comenzaron a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con usted y Neji?"

Naruto volvió sus grandes ojos azules hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Ya sabes, pasáis todo el rato juntos. El almuerzo, el fútbol.. ¿qué es lo que pasa?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. "Somos amigos, supongo."

"Neji no tiene amigos," dijo Ino con sorpresa. "Quiero decir, que no sólo... sale con la gente... por... por diversión."

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Uuuh, no sé lo que quieres que te diga. Nos llevamos bien y estamos juntos. ¿No es eso normal?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes. "No para Neji."

"Eres un tipo extraño, Naruto," dijo Ino mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. Sakura le dio a Naruto una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a su amiga.

 _¿ **Soy** extraño?_ pensó Naruto. ¿Por qué eran las chicas tan confusas?

En ese momento todas las conversaciónes que había en el aula se detuvieron. Orochimaru entró en la habitación, y durante la siguiente hora se hallaron absorbidos por ecuaciones complejas y teoría.

Después de la clase, Naruto estaba guardando sus cosas para irse, pero Orochimaru se acercó a su escritorio.

"Naruto-kun." _Ese honorífico estúpido otra vez._ "¿Has conseguido entregar el paquete bien la semana pasada?" Naruto asintió y Orochimaru sonrió. "Sabía que podía contar contigo. Tal vez podrías darle esto también." Le tendió otro paquete marrón y Naruto lo miró con curiosidad.

¿Qué era lo que Orochimaru le tenía que dar de nuevo? No podían ser documentos. El paquete no era lo suficientemente plano, y también estaba ese sonido extraño de su interior.

"Ah, y sé que tal vez te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero... ¿podrías entregar esto en el camino hacia tu casa. Creo que está por tu ruta. Vas andando, ¿verdad?"

Le tendió otro paquete marrón. Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente. _Esas entregas_ ¿Por qué no podía hacerlas Orochimaru?

"Por supuesto, no te voy a pedir que me hagas un mandado de forma gratuita," dijo el maestro suavemente mientras sacaba un billete de diez dólares de su bolsillo. Los ojos Naruto se ampliaron. "¿Esto cubre tu problema?"

"Uh, no tienes que pagarme."

Orochimaru sonrió. "Pero quiero hacerlo, Naruto-kun. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti. Por favor, tómalo."

"Estoy bien. Quiero decir, ahora tengo trabajo y todo." No sabía por qué estaba discutiendo tanto. Eso era dinero gratis. Podría comprar toneladas de ramen y tal vez un poco de chocolate. Aún así... simplemente... lo veía _raro_.

"¿Has encontrado trabajo ya?" dijo el hombre con calma y algo de sorpresa. "Debes ser alguien muy trabajador." Sonrió. "Bien hecho, pero por favor, deja que te de esto para ayudarte. Tengo dinero de sobra y me ayudarías mucho. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para completar mis propios recados. Si pudieras..."

Tomó la mano de Naruto y colocó el billete en la palma de su mano, curvando los dedos de Naruto sobre él. El rubio aceptó el billete y retiró su mano rápidamente. Los dedos de Orochimaru estaban helados.

"Um, bueno, gracias."

"No, en absoluto. Tu eres el que me está haciendo un favor, Naruto-kun."

Naruto se quedó allí quieto sin saber qué hacer por un momento. "Bueno, yo... Será mejor que me vaya a detención. Nos vemos."

"Hasta la próxima, Naruto-kun." El maestro le sonrió y Naruto salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Y la cosa continúa...**

 **Cambiando de tema, antes de que mi móvil se rompiera, estaba planeando subir otro fic, pero de ao no exorcist. Ya tenía varios capítulos, y por suerte he logrado recuperarlos, así que he decidido comenzar a publicarlo como muy tarde mañana. Ya sabéis, si os gusta ao no exorcist, solo tenéis que ir a mi perfil~ Y por si os lo preguntáis... es otra traducción. Yo tengo buena imaginación, de verdad, pero al cabo del tiempo la pierdo. Digamos... que es momentánea XD.**

 **Por si alguien no sabe a lo que se refiere a que el salario de Naruto no estará gravado, os explico. El gravamen son los impuestos que se pagan cuando a alguien le dan su salario, así que eso significaría que a Naruto no le quitarían nada de los dos dólares que le dan, pero también sería beneficioso para el jefe, pues así no queda registrado la cantidad de dinero que le da a Naruto. Creo que es eso, vaya XD**

 **Y por último, voy a subir capítulo semana sí semana no, normalmente serán los martes, a no ser que haya algún imprevisto.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	11. Capítulo 10: Dijjo la araña a la mosca

**Cloud Cover**

Capítulo 10: Le dijo la araña a la mosca.

 _"Nunca permitas que te intimiden hasta conseguir tu silencio. Nunca permitas ser una víctima. No aceptes lo que otros quieren para tu vida. Defínete a ti misma._ "

~Harvey Fierstein

* * *

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso por lo que veían sus ojos. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, era oficialmente el _dios_ de la limpieza. Ahí estaba el rubio, cinco minutos antes de la fecha límite.

"Ibiki-sensei, por fin lo hice... ¡Ey, la estás ensuciando!"

Empujó las botas del maestro de encima de la mesa de la cafetería en la que se había estado relajando y frotó con furia la mancha. Ibiki soltó una risita baja, y Naruto alzó la mirada sorprendido. ¿Ibiki acababa... de reírse?

El hombre se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la cafetería. Examinó todo de cerca, como siempre. Cuando finalmente había dado una vuelta por el lugar, volvió a pararse frente a Naruto.

"Bien hecho, Uzumaki, lo has limpiado todo dentro de la hora límite."

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo el adolescente, mirándolo de manera sospechosa. "¿Limpiarla en media hora? ¿Limpiar toda la escuela en una hora? Lo que sea, dímelo, lo haré."

Ibiki abrió los brazos. "No hay nada más, hemos terminado."

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Hemos terminado, Naruto, lo has hecho muy bien, has cumplido todos los retos y no te has quejado... demasiado." El hombre le dió una mirada aguda y continuó. "Se necesita disciplina y trabajo duro para hacer la misma rutina aburrida todos los días, especialmente cuando otras personas te ponen bajo presión, pero si mantienes este mismo orden y disciplina en tu propia vida tanto como lo haces en tu casa o escuela, verás que puedes llegar mucho más lejos que los demás, e incluso superar tus propias expectativas. Nunca te rindas, Naruto, y nunca dejes que otras personas te digan lo que no puedes lograr. Lo más importante, nunca creas que no puedes lograr algo."

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Eso es para lo que ha sido todo esto? ¿Pasé las últimas tres semanas limpiando una y otra vez para que pudieras enseñarme esa simple lección?"

"Bueno, eso y que además el instituto se ha ahorrado algunas facturas en limpieza. Y ten en cuenta que no tardarás nada en limpiar tu casa en el futuro."

 _Facepalm._

"Puede haber sido una lección un poco larga, pero apuesto a que es algo que nunca olvidarás. Tengo grandes esperanzas en ti, Naruto," dijo Ibiki. Entonces, algo increíble sucedió. Ibiki le guiñó un ojo. ¡Le _guiñó_! "Dar cera, pulir cera."

Naruto simplemente se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

Ibiki parecía confundido. "¿No has visto alguna vez Karate Kid?"

"Ummm, no."

"Oh," dijo Ibiki ligeramente desanimado. "Bueno, deberías verla."

Hubo un silencio desagradable.

"¿Eso significa que la detención ha terminado?

Ibiki parecía incómodo. "Bueno, le dije al director que sería un mes, y aún faltan unos siete días... Podríamos seguir limpiando, pero por desgracia debo asistir por una semana a una formación de maestros, así que alguien me sustituirá. Lo que significa que otro profesor tendrá que manejar tu detención."

"Estupendo," murmuró Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei se ofreció a hacerlo." Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. "Pero todas las detenciones suelen estar asignadas a Orochimaru-sensei. Ahora que está de vuelta, estará supervisándote el tiempo que queda."

Naruto gimió. ¿Una semana con ese tipo? Le daba miedo. A _todo el mundo_ le daba miedo. Había una razón por la que nadie hablaba en sus clases. Cuando los ojos de Orochimaru te miraban parecía que ibas a ser disecado junto a la rana de tu escritorio.

"No importa," rió Naruto nervioso. "Es sólo una semana, ¿verdad?"

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, y hasta te he conseguido un par de días de descanso para la práctica de entrenamiento. La detención se reiniciará después del partido de fútbol." Le alargó la mano. "Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Uzumaki."

Naruto se rió y le correspomdió el saludo. "Contigo también, supongo." Y tras una mirada severa añadió rápidamente: "Señor."

* * *

Naruto caminó a casa esa noche con energía extra en cada paso que daba. Estaba casi a mitad del camino antes de recordar el paquete que debía entregar. Abrió la mochila rápidamente y miró la dirección. Menos mal que ya se conocía bien el barrio. La calle estaba un poco alejada de su ruta habitual, pero no tardaría demasiado. Sintió el fresco billete de diez dólares en el bolsillo. Sin duda, merecía la pena andar un poco más.

Giró por algunas calles laterales llegando finalmente a una estropeada casa adosada. Era de color blanco con barrotes negros en las ventanas. Parecía que alguien se preocupaba por los posibles ladrones. Naruto se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó ligeramente.

Sin respuesta.

Golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. En el interior se podía escuchar como si hubiera personas peleando, y segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre pálido y de apariencia enfermiza con una barba de varios días.

"¿Qué deseas?" dijo con voz áspera. Sus ojos no paraban de vagar por los alrededores de la casa y de revisar a Naruto.

"Sólo vine a entregarle esto," dijo el chico mientras levantaba el paquete. "Orochimaru me pidió que se lo diera."

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon cuando se fijaron en él. "Por fin." Y cogió apresuradamente el paquete colocado en la mano de Naruto, cerrando la puerta al instante.

"De nada," dijo Naruto de mal humor, y se volvió para bajar los escalones. _Extraño. Simplemente extraño._

* * *

El día del partido finalmente llegó y Naruto se comenzó a sentir un poco mal mientras trataba de hacer que su almuerzo le bajara por la garganta. Nada le impediría comer. Nada. Neji le dirigió una mirada extraña mientras masticaba lentamente.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata.

"Bien, sólo... mi estómago no quiere comida en él," murmuró.

Neji sonrió levemente. "¿Estás nervioso, Uzumaki?"

"¡No!" dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Por supuesto que no." Pero no quiso mirar a Neji a los ojos.

"Bueno, bueno, el futuro alcalde de la ciudad tiene miedo de un pequeño partido de fútbol."

"¡No estoy asustado ni nervioso!" protestó Naruto.

"Nervioso, ¿eh?" dijo una voz.

Los tres miraron hacia arriba en completo shock al ver a Sasuke de pie al lado de ellos, sosteniendo su almuerzo.

Esa era la última persona a la que Naruto quería ver ahora... y la mayoría de las otras veces también. Miró al estúpido chico de cabellos negros. Él y su estúpido cabello pegajoso... era tonto... y estúpido.

"No estoy nervioso, tengo dolor de barriga," murmuró.

"Por supuesto," respondió Sasuke, y se sentó poniendo en la mesa su deliciosa comida. Naruto le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada de pura confusión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me estoy sentando, ¿es que no lo ves?" respondió Sasuke con calma.

"Sí, pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró a Sakura e Ino, quienes miraban fijamente a su mesa. Ambos pares de ojos estaban prácticamente salidos de sus cuencas. "No quiero seguir escuchando a esas dos hablando sobre el partido." Pinchó un trozo de comida con el tenedor. "Supongo que si me siento aquí, la gente me dejará en paz, ya que eres un leproso antisocial."

Naruto se levantó rápidamente. "¡Que te jodan, tú eres el bastardo antisocial aquí! ¡Piérdete!"

Sasuke no reaccionó. "Calla y come."

"No puedes decirme qué hacer, vete a la mierda, no quiero sentarme contigo."

"Entonces muévete," dijo Sasuke simplemente. Mientras tanto, Neji y Hinata estaban observando el intercambio con interés.

Naruto señaló con un dedo a Sasuke. "Yo no soy el que tiene que moverse, ¡estaba aquí antes!"

"No," respondió Sasuke.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. "Naruto, no pasa nada, solo siéntate."

Naruto se volvió hacia Neji con incredulidad. "¿Estás de su lado ahora?"

Neji suspiró. "No estoy de lado de nadie, pero me gustaría poder comer con tranquilidad, si él quiere sentarse aquí, déjalo."

"Pero... yo..." comenzó Naruto, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta. Finalmente, se sentó mirando a Sasuke. "Bueno, pero yo no me voy."

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a comer su comida.

"Y no estoy nervioso," murmuró Naruto. _Estúpido Sasuke._

* * *

 _Vale, puede que esté un poco nervioso_ , pensó Naruto mientras intentaba atarse los cordones de los zapatos por quinta vez con dedos temblorosos. No ayudó que Sasuke se hubiera sentado con ellos durante toda la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que la conversación fuera muy incómoda.

 _Estaba intentando sacarme de mis casillas_ , pensó Naruto imaginando que el teme estaba tratando de enervarlo y hacer que jugara mal. Sonrió sombríamente. _Bueno, eso no funcionará._

Cuando por fin se ató los zapatos, la mayoría de los chicos ya habían salido del vestuario y se habían ido al campo. Neji se quedó en la puerta.

"¿Vienes o qué?"

Naruto asintió y tragó saliva. "Vamos."

Salieron a la luz del sol y Naruto parpadeó, con los ojos ajustándose a la iluminación.

Tragó una vez más. Mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que todo el instituto había ido a ver el partido. Todas las gradas en torno al terreno de juego estaban llenas de una gran multitud de estudiantes, todos hablando y riendo con entusiasmo.

Kiba estaba de pie en la portería, moviendo los pies igual de inquieto que él. Asintió con la cabeza a Neji mientras pasaban y, al cabo de un momento, también le dio a Naruto un breve asentimiento. _Wow, sí que debe estar nervioso_ , no pensé que me saludaría, pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

Kenta y Goro estaban en el banquillo. Estupendo. Así que estaban en el equipo de los seniors. Este iba a ser un partido interesante.

"Buena suerte," murmuró Neji mientras se dirigía hacia la mitad del campo. Naruto respiró hondo y se colocó en el lado izquierdo del terreno. Gai estaba de pie junto a las gradas gritando con entusiasmo, aunque nadie sabía que es lo que estaba diciendo, ya que ninguno de ellos podía oírlo por el ruido de la multitud.

"Espera un segundo, ¿quién es el árbitro?" le dijo Naruto a Neji, quien estaba de espaldas y no lo oyó mientras se alejaba.

Así que Naruto permaneció agitado en su lado del campo. Sentía que iba a vomitar. Podía ver a Sasuke de pie tranquilamente en el centro.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos Sasuke!" gritó una voz desde las gradas.

Naruto se volvió y vio un punto rosado saltando arriba y abajo. Frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Sasuke, que estaba ignorando a Sakura e Ino como siempre. ¿Qué veían en ese bastardo gruñón?

"Cuidado de no sonreír, bastardo, se te podría romper la cara," murmuró para sí.

Como si sintiera los ojos en él, Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo. Su expresión era agria.

"Enfócate en el juego, Uzumaki," dijo sobre el ruido. "Joder, pero si todos saben que tu cerebro no tiene el poder para hacer dos cosas a la vez."

Naruto gruñó. "¡Jódete, Uchiha! ¡Vas a morder el polvo!"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "Te das cuenta de que estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de pensar o de responder a eso, el público se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Parecía ser que el árbitro por fin apareció por el campo.

 _Puta vida._

Era el director Stein, quien parecía un cómico con sus rechonchas piernas sobresaliendo de su camiseta de fútbol. Ya se encontraba sin aliento de tan sólo trotar hasta el campo. Los miró desde detrás de sus gruesas gafas de lechuza ligeramente empañadas.

"¡Muy bien, muchachos!" gritó. "Quiero que sea juego limpio, no toleraré ninguna trampa." Sus ojos descansaron brevemente en Naruto antes de continuar. "Jugad lo mejor que podáis y disfrutad."

Kenta miró a Naruto desde el otro lado del círculo central.

"¡Posicionáos!" gritó Stein.

Los chicos corrieron a sus posiciones, los aplausos de la multitud resonaban en sus oídos. Naruto se quedó allí viendo al director Stein lanzar una moneda al aire para ver quién comenzaría, y por ello mismo empezó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago como si hubiera una tormenta y sus manos se estaban poniendo húmedas.

Miró a Neji, quien estaba tan fresco como un pepino, y Sasuke, que paseaba casualmente con la pelota después de haber ganado el lanzamiento de la moneda, sin preocuparse por nada más en el mundo. Malditos sean ellos y su tranquilidad sobrehumana. Lee al menos parecía nervioso, moviéndose de arriba abajo enérgicamente, y gritando ya instrucciones a los otros jugadores.

El silbato sonó dando comienzo al juego. Naruto se quedó cerca de la persona a la que tenía que marcar, que por desgracia resultaba ser Goro, uno de los mayores que había conocido en su confrontación con Hinata. Era un tipo ancho, de mentón fuerte y anguloso, y de ojos negros, pequeños y redondos como los de una araña. Parecía que le estaba echando al rubio un mal de ojo, además del extraño empujón que le daba en las costillas cuando se acercaba demasiado.

Era una competencia feroz, con ambos equipos peleando por poder poseer el balón. Estaba claro que los seniors se estaban tomando en serio el partido de prueba, no queriendo ser reemplazados en un futuro por esos novatos, mientras los otros jugaban para poder probarse a sí mismos, Naruto incluido.

Sasuke consiguió el balón y adelantó al resto por el terreno de juego, con Neji siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Uno del equipo contrario situado en la zona de defensa avanzó para atacar, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le pasó el balón a Neji.

El chico de ojos pálidos se fue por el lado izquierdo y se lo volvió a pasar a Sasuke, que se había movido en un instante, colocándose rápidamente cerca de la portería.

Disparó, anotó, y los estudiantes sentados en las gradas aplaudieron y gritaron eufóricos, aplaudiendo con ímpetu.

Los otros intengrantes del equipo gritaron de alegría.

Incluso Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Habían anotado contra los seniors en la primera mitad!

Sin embargo, no duró demasiado; un chico alto de pelo negro consiguió llegar hasta el otro lado del campo y anotar.

La multitud rugió otra vez, esta vez sonando mucho más feliz entre los del último año.

Naruto gimió. Estaban empatados.

El silbato sonó y Sasuke hizo el saque inicial. Anotó... _de nuevo_ , y la multitud se volvió loca. Naruto rodó los ojos al oír a las chicas gritando su nombre. Ok, había sido un buen gol, pero no era para tanto. Naruto resopló. Él ni siquiera había tocado la pelota.

"Oi, Uzumaki, ¿qué estás haciendo?" gritó una voz. Naruto miró a Kiba en la portería. Lo estaba mirando y señalando hacia el campo.

Había estado tan ocupado viendo a las gradas que no había notado que el juego había comenzado de nuevo y que Goro, el tipo al que debería haber estado marcando, se escapaba furtivamente hacia el balón. ¡Tenía el camino libre!

Naruto corrió. Se abrió paso hacia Goro como si su vida dependiera de ello. La pelota volaba a lo largo de todo el campo dirigiéndose hacia Goro. Era como una pesadilla a cámara lenta. El rubio casi había llegado hasta él, pero el otro chico obtuvo el balón y lo pateó con rapidez hacia la portería. Lee, en defensa, corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Y Kiba, en la portería, saltó hacia la pelota. Logró rozarla con los dedos, pero aun así golpeó el fondo de la red.

2-1 a favor de los seniors.

Un chico del equipo de Naruto chochó contra el rubio al pasar por su lado. "Muy bien hecho, idiota."

"¡Maldita sea, Uzumaki!" gritó Kiba.

"Presta más atención la próxima vez," dijo Sasuke con calma mientras pasaba.

Naruto rechinó los dientes pero no dijo nada, demasiado enfadado consigo mismo. Volvió a ponerse en posición cuando el juego comenzó nuevamente.

La mitad del partido acabó pronto, y los chicos fueron abatidos hacia el vestuario.

"Todavía no hemos terminado,"dijo Kiba. "Tenemos toda la otra mitad para poder hacerlo. Por supuesto que nos habría sido de mucha ayuda si alguien hubiera estado marcando al que debería..." Miró a Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de agua, y Naruto se sintió enrojecer. Otros compañeros del equipo le fruncieron el ceño.

"Déjalo, Kiba. Es sólo un juego," dijo Neji tranquilamente a su lado.

"¿Que lo deje?" Chisporroteó Kiba. "¡Puede que eso nos haya costado el juego!"

Entonces Sasuke habló. "Te recuerdo que es tu trabajo como portero detener las pelotas que van para la red."

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Sasuke lo había defendido?

"Ya es mucho lo que hice, Uchiha."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no vales como portero."

Kiba parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, y Shino tuvo que retenerlo de tumbar a Sasuke.

El azabache recogió su propia botella de agua y la guardó en su casillero. "Trata de no dejar pasar más pelotas, Inuzaka, y ganaremos, te lo garantizo".

Kiba apretó los dientes, "Será mejor que tengas razón, Uchiha." Se volvió hacia el resto del equipo. "Sólo tenéis que pasarle la pelota a Sasuke y mantenerla alejada del Uzumaki, y así tal vez podríamos tener la oportunidad de ganar esto".

Naruto sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, y permaneció así cuando todos volvieron al campo.

* * *

"Uzumaki, cabeza arriba."

Naruto podía verlo. Goro había abordado a Neji y pateó la pelota sin querer. Ahora se dirigía directamente hacia el rubio, y él estaba posicionado en el lado derecho del campo. Paró la pelota con el pie y levantó la vista. Sasuke estaba corriendo por el campo hacia la zona de anotación. Comenzó a regatear por el terreno de juego hacia él.

De repente, Kenta estaba en su mira, acercándose a él como un tren de carga. Naruto pateó rápidamente y la pelota fue lanzada hacia Sasuke, pero Kenta no se detuvo. Se estrelló contra Naruto con fuerza y este cayó al suelo, girando sobre su pie. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor y se agarró la pierna.

Mierda, duele como el infierno.

Kenta sólo sonrió y salió corriendo, y Naruto escuchó un grito alegre. Supuso que Sasuke anotó. Se puso en pie lentamente mientras Neji corría hacia él, con el director Stein a su espalda.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó.

Naruto asintió y puso el peso en su pie. Le dolía como loco, pero no podía haberse roto ya que podía soportarlo.

"Estoy bien."

"Dije que quería juego limpio, Uzumaki, no nada de esto." Dijo el director Stein.

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Eso le ha parecido falso? ¡Se ha chocado contra mí!"

"Es cierto, director Stein," dijo Neji.

El director se movió incómodo, pero volvió a mirar a Naruto. "Bueno, entonces, no te vuelvas a chocar contra otros jugadores."

"¿Yo?, ¿chocarme con...?" Naruto no sabía qué decir. Quería partirle la cara al estúpido director. "¿Ha estado viendo el partido?"

Stein frunció el ceño. "Vigila tu tono, Uzumaki, yo soy el árbitro aquí y podría hacer que te expulsasen en cualquier momento." Señaló a los otros jugadores. "¡Seguid jugando!"

Y Naruto comenzó a echar humo mientras cojeaba dolorosamente por todo el campo.

* * *

El marcador estaba 2-2 y Naruto no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando en prórroga. Su tobillo le daba fuertes punzadas a cada paso que daba, sus piernas parecían plomo y su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que se le saldría de la caja torácica y comenzaría a rebotar a lo largo de todo el campo, pero todos continuaban jugando, y se obligó a poner una pierna delante de la otra, corriendo para mantener el marcaje. Estaba mareado. El agotamiento era evidente en los movimientos de todos los jugadores y el sudor se derramaba por sus cejas. Un senior alto de cabello negro corría sudando con la pelota por el campo solo para ser bloqueado por Neji. El senior se la pasó a Goro.

Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer esta vez. Acercándose a él, corrió hacia Goro. Lo había visto jugar, examinado sus movimientos. A Goro le gustaba fingir y hacer faroles. Naruto podía recordar lo que Neji le había dicho mientras practicaban.

 _Siempre mira las caderas, Naruto. La cara puede mentir, las piernas pueden mentir, pero las caderas no._

Se lanzó hacia él y observó las caderas del mayor cuidadosamente mientras Goro hacía una finta a su izquierda, y luego a su derecha. Naruto hizo como si fuese a la derecha, siguiendo los movimientos de Goro, pero se alejó en un instante cuando Goro paró de hacer fintas y cambió de dirección. Naruto estiró el pie, pateando la pelota de entre las piernas de Goro y corriendo por su lado, consiguiendo que el balón estuviera bajo su posesión.

Podía ver a Neji un poco más adelante en el campo, corriendo hacia un espacio abierto. Naruto se la pasó, sintiendo a la vez un fuerte latido de dolor en el pie cuando pateó la pelota. Neji se la pasó a Sasuke, que inmediatamente tomó el balón hacia la portería, pero de repente Kenta apareció por allí. Ni siquiera trató de apuntar hacia la pelota mientras le daba patadas y atrapaba a Sasuke entre sus piernas, tropezando. El azabache cayó, rodando por el suelo del campo. Bajos abucheos venían de la muchedumbre, aumentando de volumen mientras que le gritaban al árbitro.

Naruto fue corriendo hacia él. Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente. Parecía un poco pálido. Pero mirándolo de otro modo, siempre lo parecía. "¿Estás bien, hombre?"

"Sí, sólo me golpeé la cabeza," respondió.

El director Stein corría sin aliento. "¿Que pasó?"

"Lo que pasó fue que Kenta chocó contra Sasuke para impedir que anotara," gritó Naruto rápidamente, mirando al superior.

El director frunció el ceño. "No te he preguntado, Uzumaki. Kenta, ¿es eso cierto?"

"No, señor," dijo Kenta. Su voz era asquerosamente respetuosa. "Estaba tratando de conseguir la pelota, fue un accidente." Se volvió hacia Sasuke con una falsa sonrisa. "Lo siento, hombre, de verdad que fue un accidente, lo juro.

El chico de pelo oscuro estaba mirando a Kenta con una expresión que prometía la muerte. "Obviamente tienes habilidades motoras muy pobres."

El director Stein miró ansioso a ambos chicos. "Está bien, Sasuke, si dice que fue un accidente... pero, Kenta, me temo que tendré que adjudicarle al equipo de Sasuke un tiro libre indirecto."

"¿Tiro libre?" dijo Naruto con incredulidad. "¡Debe recibir un castigo!"

El hombre calvo miró a Naruto. "Una palabra más de tu parte y te echaré por mala conducta hacia el árbitro.

Se alejó dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta.

"Está bien, Uzumaki," dijo Sasuke. "Vuelve a tu posición."

Naruto gruñó, pero se movió hacia el otro lado del campo cojeando. Los otros jugadores se movieron por alrededor del terreno de juego, empujándose unos a otros mientras intentaban marcarse. Goro no se molestó en marcar a Naruto, y él sabía que era porque había disminuido la velocidad debido a su pierna mala. Además, aparte de Neji de vez en cuando, nadie se la había pasado a él durante todo el partido. Por lo que permaneció de pie a un lado del campo, mirando como todo el mundo corría hacia adelante y hacia atrás, todos tratando de ponerse en posición para poder conseguir el balón cuando Sasuke le diera una patada.

Sasuke lo miró brevemente, y de repente Naruto pudo ver lo que iba a hacer. _¡No, no, no!, ¡no me la pases a mí!_ Oró, suplicando que Sasuke pudiera leer su mente. _No puedo hacer nada. A mí no, a quien sea menos a mí._ Su pie derecho ardía de dolor, e incluso si pudiera usarlo, estaba situado en un mal lugar para poder conseguir un gol. Desde su posición en el campo no había manera de qu-

Pero mientras los pensamientos corrían por su mente, Sasuke ya había pateado la pelota. Naruto la vio acercarse a él con rapidez, pero horrible... horriblemente lento, como si estuviera atrapado en alguna horrenda pesadilla. Podía ver a Kenta por el rabillo del ojo, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto atrapó el balón bajo su pie. Podía oír voces que le hablaban y un grito cada vez mayor: "¡Pásalo, pásaselo a Sasuke!" Y cuando miró hacia arriba, Sasuke estaba tratando de ponerse en una buena posición, pero Goro lo estaba marcando de cerca, en mitad del camino. No había garantía... no había manera de llegar a la meta... a menos que...

Así que, Naruto hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Se giró en su lugar para realizar el Rasengan en una posición _completamente equivocada._

"Aquí va, Rasengan inverso," murmuró para sí. Su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y se sentía enfermo por los nervios, pero aun así, siguió adelante, y con su pie izquierzo, le dió una patada al balón.

La pelota zarpó por el aire, pasando por encima del hombro de Kenta, aunque el chico no pudo dar marcha atrás a tiempo para ir tras la pelota, ya que se había lanzado hacia Naruto con toda su fuerza y ambos habían caido. El rubio oyó un sordo golpe cuando su cabeza golpeó la dura tierra del campo. Los dos levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver la pelota volando en línea recta por el aire. Naruto gimió. La había cagado.

Pero entonces, milagrosamente, empezó a girar. El portero apartó la mirada de Sasuke para dirigirla hacia el lugar por el que él esperaba ver venir la pelota, sólo para quedarse mudo al verla realizar un arco en el aire hacia el lado opuesto en el que iba a acabar originalmente. Entró en acción demasiado tarde, saltando tanto como pudo y perdiendo, por muy poco, el balón que volaba hacia la esquina superior de la portería, golpeando el fondo de la red.

Hubo una fracción de segundo de silencio, y luego...

"¡SIIIIIII!"

El público entró en erupción en las gradas, rugiendo con fuerza. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie saltando y gritando, y Naruto se encontró repentinamente sofocado por los abrazos mientras sus compañeros lo alzaron y empujaron a Kenta a un lado, gritando quién-sabe-qué con regocijo puro y duro.

"¡JODER, SI!" Kiba gritó mientras corría hacia la masa de cuerpos en el campo y saltaba con ellos. "¡Ese gol ha sido increible!"

Sus compañeros de equipo finalmente se desprendieron de él, y Kiba lo agarró por los hombros.

"¡Hemos ganado a los seniors!" Se volvió hacia Shino, quien estaba junto a él, y lo abrazó gritando: "¡Lo hemos logrado!"

Lee estaba saltando arriba y abajo con los pulgares hacia arriba. "¡Un hermoso gol, Naruto!"

Y Neji le sonrió desde el mar de rostros.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras permanecía de pie. La gente estaba gritando muy animada a su alrededor, pero los sonidos comenzaron a desvanecerse ligeramente. Parecían amortiguados, como si los estuviera escuchando bajo el agua, y la sonrisa de Naruto vaciló. Se sentía... extraño. El dolor de su tobillo, que había estado palpitando durante un largo rato, ahora igualaba el dolor del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer con Kenta. Más bien, sentía en todo su cuerpo un dolor pulsátil.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo una voz cerca de él. Se volvió para mirar a un par de ojos oscuros, y parpadeó tratando de enfocar el rostro frente a él.

"Estoy... ma-mareado." Fue todo lo que logró decir antes de caer hacia delante, y la oscuridad lo alcanzó.

* * *

Había voces que lo rodeaban. Eran como murmuros... pero los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez más claros.

"¿Está bien?"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no es tan grave como parece."

"Hey chicos, está despertando."

Naruto abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces. Unas caras curiosas lo miraban. La más cercana tenía dos triángulos rojos invertidos en sus mejillas.

"¿Kiba?" dijo con sorpresa.

El nombrado sonrió. "¿Hey, hombre, qué tal?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la cama de la enfermería y parecía que la mitad del equipo estaba allí con él.

"N-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Hinata. Neji estaba de pie junto a ella, y parecía demasiado serio.

Naruto miró a Hinata, y el rostro de la chica comenzó a ponerse de su habitual tono rojo. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Vinimos a ver si estabas bien, ¿cómo está tu tobillo, Naruto?" preguntó Neji.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Ahora que lo pensaba, su pie parecía que estaba a punto de caerse. "Duele."

Un chico de rostro serio se acercó a su cama. Tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo. "No me sorprende, te torciste el tobillo muy mal durante el partido, lo he elevado por ahora y le he puesto un poco de hielo, era tu cabeza de lo que estaba más preocupado, pero no parece que tengas una contusión."

"Shikamaru está de servicio como primer auxiliar residente," dijo Kiba a modo de explicación. Miró a Naruto atentamente. "¿De verdad estabas corriendo con el pie así durante por lo menos la mitad del juego?"

"Um, supongo."

"Tío, eso si que es dedicación, ¿eh, Shino?"

El muchacho de las gafas de sol asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó Naruto. Su cabeza todavía dolía demasiado.

"Hombre, te has desmayado, Sasuke tuvo que traerte aquí." Kiba sonrió como si pensara que era la cosa más brillante ocurrida en toda la historia del fútbol.

"¿Sasuke?" repitió Naruto con incredulidad.

"Sí, te caíste encima de él, hombre, estaba cabreado porque habías jugado con la pierna así. Dijo que eras un dobe y se fue tan pronto como pudo."

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahora _sí_ suena como Sasuke."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Kiba. "Ese tipo tiene un palo metido en el culo."

Naruto se echó a reír. "¡Exactamente, es un palo-culo!"

Kiba soltó una carcajada. "¿Verdad?" Los dos chicos se sonrieron por un momento, luego Kiba se encogió y se frotó el cuello torpemente. "Mira, eh, yo, bueno, siento mucho... uh... antes... lo del vestuario y esas cosas... que dije. Estaban... fuera de lugar."

Shino asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto respiró profundamente. "Es- está bien."

"Nah, pero yo he sido un gilipollas y yo-"

"Está bien," repitió Naruto firmemente. "Ya lo he olvidado, además," sonrió travieso. "Te lo devolveré con cosas peores, y no las verás venir."

Kiba rió. "Bueno, hombre, es justo, dame lo que tengas, Uzumaki."

"Oh, claro, Inuzaka."

El chico sonrió, haciendo que las extrañas franjas rojas de su rostro se arrugaran. "Bueno, entonces, tal vez puedas unirte a nosotros para una fiesta en mi casa."

Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta. "Eso no es una buena idea, no puede poner peso en esa pierna."

"Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar," insistió Kiba. "Voy a llamar a mi hermana para que venga a recogernos, además, tengo que hacer algo por él. ¿Qué dices, Uzumaki?

Naruto sonrió. "Claro."

* * *

Ya era tarde por la noche después del partido, y fueron directamente a la casa de Kiba para la celebración.

"Mis padres están fuera esta noche, gracias a Dios. Dijeron que me dejarían usar la casa si ganábamos o perdíamos," exclamó Kiba animadamente mientras dejaba entrar a Naruto, Neji y Shino. Había un rastro de gente detrás de ellos, algunos habían tomado sus coches y conducido hasta el lugar, y otros caminaban lentamente, pasando por algunas tiendas para comprar alcohol. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela había ido. Seniors, juniors, todo el mundo.

"¿Los seniors no están enojados por haber perdido?" preguntó.

Kiba sonrió de forma traviesa. "Claro que sí, normalmente eran ellos lo que hacían una fiesta y les restregaban a todos su victoria, pero esta vez es nuestro turno. Además, a todo el mundo le gusta tener una excusa para ir de fiesta." Se encogió de hombros.

La gente empezó a llenar la casa una vez que abrió la puerta. Pronto, la música estaba en auge por todo el lugar y el alcohol corría como una cascada por los labios de la gente. Naruto se sorprendió cuando incluso vio a Sasuke entrar, rodeado, como de costumbre, por Sakura e Ino. Su rostro gritaba 'asesinato' antes de que lograra perder a las chicas de vista entre la multitud. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en Naruto y se acercó a él. _Mierda._

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Uchiha?" dijo Kiba con sorpresa. "No creí que fueras a venir."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "No me dieron otra opción, esas dos banshees no me dejarían solo a menos que viniera." Le lanzó una mirada de muerte a una mancha rosa que lo buscaba, y se movió para ocultarse detrás de Naruto y Kiba. "Aún así no me dejan."

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Estás loco, si las tuviera detrás de mí, no correría."

Kiba rió. "Yo tampoco, hombre."

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto mientras este se ponía de pie con cuidado sobre su tobillo hinchado. "Tienes razón. No correrías porque estarías demasiado ocupado jodiéndote el tobillo por un partido de fútbol de mierda. ¿Es tan bajo tu coeficiente intelectual, Uzumaki?"

Naruto gruñó. "Joder, hemos ganado el partido, deberías estar feliz por una vez."

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, porque realmente vale la pena causarle daño a tu tobillo solo para cerrar la boca de la gente."

Naruto agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke con brusquedad. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un maldito idiota? ¿Crees que no sé cuáles son mis límites?"

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furibunda. "No, no. Lo que creo es que eres un idiota, ¿no está claro aún?

Naruto sintió la furia en él. Iba a darle un puñetazo... iba a darle un puñetazo a Sasuke en la cara.

Kiba se echó a reír nerviosamente, apartándolos mientras seguían mirándose. "Chicos, vamos, esto es una fiesta."

Shino se acercó a ellos entonces, rompiendo la tensión. Estaba sosteniendo dos paquetes de seis cerveza, sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas de sol.

"¡Whoa, Shino, hombre!" gritó Kiba con alivio. "¿Cómo conseguiste eso?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas," respondió Shino. De cualquier otra persona habría sonado como una broma, pero Shino parecía que iba completamente en serio.

Kiba sonrió. "Esto va a ser genial." Abrió una botella con el lateral del mostrador y se la entregó a Naruto.

"Aquí tienes, héroe. Bueno, tú y Sasuke." También le dio a Sasuke una botella.

Naruto sonrió. "Gracias." Se llevó la botella a los labios y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Está buena."

Kiba lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Es la primera vez que tomas cerveza?"

Naruto se rió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Sí, supongo."

"Amigo, no has vivido." Agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo levantó en el aire, dirigiéndose a los demás. "¡Señoras y señores, esta noche vamos a poner a este hombre muy, muy borracho!"

Todo el mundo aplaudió y empezó a cantar: "¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!"

"Ya los oíste, Uzumaki," dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Naruto inclinó la botella y comenzó a tragar. El gas picaba un poco y para cuando ya se la había acabado, Naruto se sentía un poco hinchado y más que mareado.

"Muy bien, hombre," rió Kiba bebiendo de su propia cerveza.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso fue algo estupido."

Naruto le lanzó una furiosa mirada. "¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

"Ah, para, hombre," dijo Kiba, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Sasuke. "No siempre tienes que ser tan duro."

Naruto se rió mientras Shino le entregaba otra cerveza. "Es por el palo que tiene en el culo desde que nació."

Kiba resopló con la cerveza. "¡Ah, es cierto!"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Haced lo que queráis, si todos quieren actuar como imbéciles... pues mejor para mí".

Se alejó entre la multitud.

"Ah, olvídate de él," dijo Kiba agitando un brazo. "Siempre es así. Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, déjame presentarte a algunos. Ya conoces a Shikamaru," dijo Kiba, y el chico asintió. "Y este," señaló a un tipo enorme con las mejillas rechonchas y una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es Choji... hagas lo que hagas, no menciones su peso." Añadió en un susurro.

Naruto de repente se dejó caer cuando un perro grande saltó sobre él y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Kiba se rió. "¿Estás bien, hombre?" Tiró de Naruto para que pudiera levantarse. "Este es el tío más guay que encontrarás en la fiesta, mi perro Akamaru." Naruto se echó a reír mientras Akamaru ladraba, pasando constantemente entre las personas ante la emoción de ver a tanta gente en un mismo lugar. "También me conoces a mí y a Shino," continuó el chico con las presentaciones. "¡Oh, sí!, ¡Sakura, Ino, aquí!"

Naruto sintió que su pecho se apretaba cuando una cabeza rosada se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"Hey, Kiba," saludó Ino en cuanto llegaron.

"Hey, ¿chicas, conocéis a Naruto?"

"Nos hemos visto por ahí," respondió Sakura. Se volvió hacia Naruto y sonrió. "Ese fue un gol realmente increíble, Naruto."

Naruto enrojeció. "Uh, gracias."

Kiba sonrió traviesamente. "Buenooo, voy a ir a bailar con Ino."

"¿De qué estás hablando? "dijo Ino rápidamente, con los ojos vagando entre Naruto y Sakura.

"Solo cállate y sube a la pista de baile, Yamanaka," murmuró Kiba arrastrándola.

Naruto permaneció con Sakura y se quedaron allí torpemente por un momento.

"De verdad que fue un gran gol," dijo Sakura finalmente. "Seguro que entrarás en el equipo."

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno, espero que sí, pero ya lo veremos."

Hubo una pausa y Sakura sorbió su bebida, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Así que," continuó Naruto, pensando en algo que decir. "¿Siempre has vivido en Kono-"

"¿Has visto a Sasuke?" interrumpió la chica. La sonrisa de Naruto se congeló en su rostro.

"Se fue hace un rato."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y ella miró a Naruto rápidamente. "¿Se fue de la fiesta?"

"No, creo que está por aquí cerca, pero no sé dónde."

"Oh," murmuró Sakura, sonando aliviada. "Bueno, solo tengo que... ir a buscarlo para felicitarlo también, así que ya nos veremos, Naruto."

Naruto forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, hasta luego."

La chica de pelo rosa desapareció entre la gente. Naruto miró la bebida en su mano. "Sólo tú y yo, amiga."

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un desenfoque de rostros, bailes y música. Naruto perdió la cuenta de todas las personas a las que había conocido, personas que por cierto eran de todos los años. Él y Kiba se rieron de los seniors, quienes parecían de mal humor. Incluso Ino y Sakura regresaron, y todos hicieron apuestas cuando Choji intentó comer tantas hamburguesas como pudo en cinco minutos. Era una vista aterradora. Sakura le sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Naruto sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Tal vez era el alcohol.

Unas cervezas más tarde, Naruto logró abrirse paso por el pasillo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar el baño? Se sentía un poco mareado. La habitación seguía haciendo ese extraño movimiento giratorio. Tropezó con alguien.

"Lo si-siento," murmuró.

"Dobe, ¿estás borracho?" dijo una voz. Naruto levantó la vista y vio a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no." Pero el movimiento le había hecho girar la cabeza y tambalearse.

"Deberías irte a casa," dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió. "Si, probablemente." Sonrió. "Pero ha estado bien." Miró a Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera echar un buen vistazo. Él y su estúpido pelo.

Sasuke parecía incómodo.

"¿Vas a irte o qué?"

Naruto de repente se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía sujetándolo, apoyándose en él. Se enderezó rápidamente y se apartó. Sasuke pareció aliviado y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Naruto no se movió. Algo le había estado molestando. Miró fijamente al chico de cabello oscuro que le fruncía el ceño.

"¿Por qué me pasaste la pelota?"

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada extrañado. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Sí, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?" insistió Naruto. ¿Tenía sentido? No estaba muy seguro ahora.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Tú que crees?"

"Sólo dímelo, teme."

Sasuke suspiró. "Te pasé el balón porque no podía marcar un gol y tú estabas libre."

"Oh," dijo Naruto. "¿Y por qué te sentaste con nosotros en el almuerzo?"

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas estúpidas?"

Naruto pensó por un momento, su mente no procesaba con claridad. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. "Sí, creo."

"Eres un idiota," dijo Sasuke.

Naruto le sonrió. "Y tú tienes un palo en el culo, pero... Supongo que no eres tan malo, ni tú ni tu estúpido cabello."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y le quitó a Naruto la botella de cerveza de las manos. "Creo que ya has tenido suficiente."

Naruto intentó agarrar la botella, pero sólo logró agarrarse débilmente al aire. Suspiró. "Sí, a lo mejor tienes razón, me encuentro un poco mal."

"¿Te sabes el camino hacia tu casa?" preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió. "Me conozco este barrio como la palma de mi mano." El rubio se miró la mano y frunció el ceño. Parecía que se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "¿Te das cuenta de que tienes un esguince en el tobillo, verdad?"

"Pffft, no es nada para un tipo como yo, puedo... puedo caminar perfectamente con él." Naruto bajó el pie. No se sentía tan mal. "¿Ves?"

"Debe de ser el alcohol el que habala, adormece el dolor, ¿no has estado borracho antes?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y la habitación volvió a girar. "Se siente... extraño."

Sasuke suspiró y sacó su teléfono, marcando un número. Levantó el teléfono poniéndoselo en la oreja.

"Hola, sí, ¿puede venir un taxi a la calle Mejiro 57, por favor?... A nombre de Uchiha. Gracias."

Metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y guió a Naruto hacia la puerta principal.

"Vamos, dobe, te vas a casa."

"Pero... yo... la fiesta..." gimió Naruto cuando fue arrastrado hacia el aire frío. Tropezó al bajar los escalones y Sasuke agarró su brazo rápidamente, apoyándolo mientras seguían por el mismo camino.

"La fiesta prácticamente ya ha terminado," dijo. "Y estás borracho, te vas a casa antes de que hagas algo estúpido."

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. "No soy estúpido. Siempre me dices estúpido, bastardo."

"Digo lo que veo," comentó Sasuke simplemente. Soltó a Naruto mientras esperaban al taxi, y el chico se balanceó ligeramente, parpadeando cuando un automóvil se detuvo y encendió sus faros en dirección a ellos.

"Ese será tu transporte."

"¿Qu... Yo no... No entro en coches con extraños," murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke resopló. "Es un taxi, dobe. Entra."

Tal vez era el alcohol haciendo mella en él, pero Naruto le hizo caso y entró. Levantó la vista mientras Sasuke le sostenía la puerta, haciendo énfasis en que ya iba a cerrarla.

"¿No vienes?"

"Vivo en otro lugar, dobe."

"Ah, claro," dijo Naruto. Y entonces sonrió. "Así que... te veré mañana en el almuerzo, teme."

"Lo que sea." Fue la respuesta, y tal vez fue la imaginación de un Naruto borracho, pero creyó ver la sonrisa bastarda del bastardo.

Naruto tropezó fuera del taxi cuando llegó a casa y se dejó caer en la cama. Su primera fiesta, y había sido impresionante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con un molesto pitido. _Joder._ Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía que estaba hecho de algodón y su boca estaba seca y sucia.

¿Qué era ese estúpido sonido? Abrió los ojos. Algunos números flotaban frente a sus ojos. 5... ¿5:15? _¡MIERDAAA! ¡El trabajo!_ Naruto se vistió en un instante, maldiciendo mientras tropezaba por la habitación y se las arreglaba para ponerse bien la camisa. ¡Joder! ¡Su tobillo! Lo había olvidado con tanto caos, pero ahora que poniá peso de nuevo en él... Dios, le dolía como el infierno. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Por fin consiguió salir del piso y comenzó a cojear por el camino, tratando de poner el menor peso posible en su pie. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Lo haría. Iba a lograrlo. _Ugh_ , se sentía como una mierda.

Llegó al quiosco, y la puerta hizo ese ruido familiar al entrar

"Ah... Ya estoy aquí," jadeó mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Levantó la vista cuando no oyó respuesta. De hecho, no había nadie allí.

"¿Señor Atsushi?" lo llamó. Oyó un ruido por su espalda y el sonido de pasos. Atsushi retiró la cortina que separaba la sala de almacenamiento de la parte delantera de la tienda. Estaba medio escondido detrás de los estantes, pero por lo que Naruto podía ver, no parecía feliz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. "Estoy aquí para entregar los periódicos."

El señor Atsushi frunció el labio. "¿Crees que quiero tus servicios?"

Naruto se enderezó. Se dirigió hacia el hombre. "¿Qué pasa?"

El hombre retrocedió rápidamente. "Atrás, _Uzumaki_ ," escupió el nombre, y levantó una escopeta, dirigiéndola al adolescente.

Naruto sintió una sensación de frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y su aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

"Sí, sé quién eres, y no quiero que te quedes aquí. Ahora vete a la mierda antes de que te destroce." Levantó aún más la pistola y entrecerró los ojos. "Konoha me lo agradecería."

Naruto no se movió. Sabía que debía sentirse asustado, pero en su lugar, la ira comenzó a surgir a través de él.

"¡No he hecho nada más que entregar tus estúpidos periódicos!" le gritó.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" gritó el hombre. Alzó la pistola de repente y la empujó contra el rubio, golpeándolo duramente en el hombro. Naruto se tambaleó por el peso del golpe y se volvió para alejarse del camino mientras el Sr. Atsushi iba hacia él de nuevo, golpeando esta vez su costado.

Naruto salió rápidamente por la puerta, escuchando un sonido detrás de él cuando el hombre golpeó su propia estantería con el arma en un intento de golpearlo de nuevo.

"¡Estás fuera, pequeño criminal!" gritó desde dentro de la tienda.

Naruto no paró de correr hasta que llegó al final de la calle y le dio la vuelta a la esquina. Su pie ardía de dolor. El hombre no lo había seguido, y jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 _Mierda. ¡MIERDA!_ No era justo. No era para nada justo. No había hecho nada. Golpeó la pared e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el duro ladrillo le raspó las manos. Unos pequeños trozos se le clavaron en la piel.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dónde conseguiría un trabajo?

Naruto caminó a la escuela, sin saber qué más hacer. Se tomó su tiempo, cojeando lentamente, utilizando la pared para apoyarse siempre que le era posible. Sintió la sensación de los dos dólares en el bolsillo. Ya había comprado una bolsa nueva de ramen con los diez dólares. Ahora deseaba más que nada haberlos guardado, pero pensaba que ya tenía trabajo permanente... ¿Cuánto duran dos dólares?

Cuando finalmente llegó eran casi las 8:00 y Naruto se fue directamente a las duchas. Fue la más rápida que se había dado en toda su vida. Todavía sentía la cabeza cargada y la boca estaba reseca. Se dirigió a los baños y bebió con gratitud de la fuente, salpicando su cara con agua. Se acercó a los fregaderos y se miró en el espejo. Bajo sus ojos había débiles manchas oscuras. Parecía cansado. El chico suspiró.

"Al menos fue una buena fiesta," se dijo intentando animarse. "No dejes que esto te deprima, Uzumaki."

Él sonrió y su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, encontraría otro trabajo. Todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse mientras iba hacia su casillero y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el vestíbulo:

 _¿Cómo había descubierto Atsushi su nombre?_


End file.
